


A Warrior's Desire

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dante_s_hell had the fabulous idea of writing Hawaii Five-0 stories based on the descriptions of Harlequin Romance novels. That community is located on livejournal-h50_harlequin.</p>
<p>The prompt I chose:</p>
<p> <i>A Warrior's Desire by Pamela Palmer:</i></p>
<p><i>Former Navy SEAL Charlie Rand embarks on the most dangerous mission of his career when he dives through a portal to rescue the only person who knows how to seal the gates between the Esri faery land and the world. But meeting up with his guide and companion through the adventure, the beautiful Tarrys, turns out to be his true revelation.</i><br/> <br/><i>As the pair traverses the dangerous plains, the Forest of Nightmares and the crystal mines of Esria, they're pursued by beings who seek to kill Charlie and enslave Tarrys. But the greatest danger of all becomes the love that grows between the couple, a love that threatens to doom their mission to save humanity.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to follow the prompt but then my muses took over and...well... this happened. 
> 
> The original posting dates for H50-Harlequin start October 26 and the minimum word count was 1,000. As of right now, the word count of my story is 13,000+ (although I think I told dante_s_hell it was a lot more.) At any rate, it's way out of control and still not finished. So with her kind permission, I am starting to post it now.

“Even though it’s not April 1, I’m certain this must be your idea of a joke, sir,” Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett said. Although he had transferred to the reserves when his father had mysteriously died, the Admiral who was calling him apparently hadn’t gotten that memo. Admiral Aikman was insisting that Steve was the only man for this particular mission, one which Steve could only believe was some sort of post transfer hazing ritual. Did reserve SEALs get hazed? It was the only explanation Steve could imagine.  
  
“This is no joke, Commander,” the Admiral said in all seriousness. “This is not only an imperative mission, it is one that could determine the future of all mankind.”  
  
“All mankind,” Steve repeated slowly. He didn’t know Admiral Aikman especially well but he’d never known him to engage in sport of this kind. But still. Faeries? Portals? Forest of Nightmares? No way was any of this true. “I feel I must decline, sir. You need to find someone who believes in all of this….”  
  
“I know it sounds vaguely ridiculous,” Admiral Aikman said, cutting Steve off before he could say something he might regret. “Come to my office and I’ll show you all the proof you need.”  
  
“Sir,” Steve said, trying hard to think of way to get out of meeting with him. But he knew he was not going to successfully refuse the Admiral’s request. “When?” he finally asked with a sigh.  
  
“This afternoon, 1300,” Aikman said. “Bring your kit. You’ll leave immediately after the briefing.”  
  
“Sir?” Steve said before he realized he was talking to dead air. ‘Bring your kit’? He hadn’t agreed to take the mission. He was in the _reserves_. Didn’t that mean he could refuse any missions? “Hey,” Steve said when he had dialed his phone.  
  
“Brah,” Chin Ho Kelly said, sounding as chipper as he always did.  
  
“You busy?” Steve asked.  
  
“Nah. Chasing bad guys. Filling out forms. The usual. Why? What’s up?”  
  
“Can you take an early lunch?” Steve asked. If anyone could make heads or tails out of what the Admiral had said it was Chin. He’d lived his entire life in Hawaii and there were no local mythos which were unknown to him.  
  
“Sure. I’ll meet you at Kamekona’s truck in 15?”  
  
“Perfect. Thanks,” Steve agreed, going up to his closet to take out his kit and putting his gun in the back of his cargoes. He had other armaments in his duffle but this gun was his go-to - the one he could always count on no matter the circumstances. He didn’t worry too much about making the house ready to be empty since one of the reasons he was talking to Chin was to ask him to check in on it. He did lock the doors and set the alarm before driving to Kamekona’s infamous shrimp truck.  
  
He wasn’t surprised that Chin was there and waiting for him, his police uniform crisp and professional as always. Kamekona greeted him heartily, taking his order before strolling away to get their food.  
  
“What’s up?” Chin asked Steve as soon as they were seated at one of the tables.  
  
“If hypothetically I said to you Esri faery land, what would you say in response?” Steve saw Chin’s expression stiffen at the words, his breathing shallow. “Hypothetically.”  
  
“Are you mad?” Chin whispered, leaning over the table to hiss at Steve. “What the hell, Steve?”  
  
Steve stared back at Chin, part of him considering the fact that Chin had never before spoken to him like that nor had he ever seen Chin so visibly shaken. Apparently _Esri faery land_ was not something to be spoken out loud. Which until he said it to Chin he had no way of  knowing. “So that would be a bad thing to say.”  
  
“I’ve known you to do some crazy things but this beats them all,” Chin said, shaking his head.  
  
“I have no idea what it means,” Steve said in his defense.  
  
“Obviously. If you did, you’d know better.”  
  
“Explain it to me,” Steve requested. They looked up at Kamekona when he returned with their food, his expression a considering one. “Thank you.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Kamekona asked pointedly.  
  
“Steve is trying to bring the curse of the ancients on him and me by extension,” Chin said quietly.  
  
“This is a serious accusation,” Kamekona responded sitting beside Steve and motioning with his fingers. “Tell, tell.”  
  
“Ask him,” Chin said barely above a whisper.  
  
“Esri faery land?” Steve said in the same quiet tone. Kamekona’s eyes grew wide and frightened, an expression never seen on the big man’s face.  
  
“You have no comprehension of the meaning of that which you say so easily,” Kamekona whispered.  
  
“I don’t,” Steve said. “I’m not trying to bring a curse on anyone’s head. I’m only looking for information.”  
  
“The last man I knew who asked about it was never seen or heard again, disappearing nearly as soon as the words left his mouth. He was a haole, a transplant who had it in his head that he could go between this world and that. Can’t say what made him think it. Took a boat out to the Pu’u Keka’a reef and that was that. You awaken the spirits of the reef at your own risk. Even saying the words aloud can anger them,” Kamekona said.  
  
“And you believe all of this?” Steve said with a frown. “I have never known either of you to  be superstitious before.”  
  
“Not superstition, McGarrett. True facts. Seen it with my own eyes. _You_ are welcome to dismiss it but not when you are anywhere close by me,” Kamekona warned.  
  
Steve glanced from the big man to Chin and back. They had twin looks of dismay displayed and Steve had to look away. “So hypothetically speaking if I was asked to look into the what might be happening in the depths around Pu’u Keka’a reef, you would recommend that I not.”  
  
“Find a helicopter and fly as far and fast away from here as you possibly can,” Chin said with an intensity that gave Steve pause.  
  
“Don’t think that’s an option,” Steve finally admitted, glancing at his watch. “I have been contacted and told I’m taking this mission. I need you to check on the house.”  
  
“You got it, brah. How long do you want me to wait before I call Mary and tell her you aren’t coming home?” Chin asked in complete seriousness.  
  
Steve stared at him before turning slowly to look at Kamekona who was looking at him with the same severe expression as on Chin’s face. “The Admiral will notify you. You can notify her.”  
  
“Right. I get your truck,” Chin said, standing up and taking his uneaten food with him. “I pray I’ll see you again. God speed if I don’t.”  
  
“Aloha,” Kamekona said, getting up to lumber away without looking back.  
  
“Drop me off at base and you can have my truck now,” Steve said, going toward it. Chin changed directions and got into the passenger seat as Steve started it up. “I’ll be back for it so try not to wreck it.”  
  
“It will be my problem if I do,” Chin told him, shaking his head. “Tell the Admiral no, brah.”  
  
“I can’t,” Steve said. “And you really believe?”  
  
“Steve,” Chin said as though it explained everything. “You are a believer.”  
  
“In some things. But this is hocus…,” Steve began to say before he caught Chin’s dismayed expression. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. But you have to admit that it sounds just a little far-fetched.”  
  
“Not to me,” Chin said.  
  
“Why don’t I know anything about this mythology, if it really exists? I grew up here.”  
  
“You aren’t native. Spirits don’t visit you the way they do us. You’d be a believer if you were native,” Chin said.  
  
“So whites never know?” Steve asked.  
  
“Some do. It’s rare,” Chin said. “You don’t have the blood of the islands in your veins.”  
  
“I guess not,” Steve said, pulling into the base and producing his credentials. Chin showed his HPD badge which was enough to gain him entry. Steve drove directly to the building that housed the Admiral’s office, taking his backpack from the truck. “I’ll see you soon.”  
  
“I can only leave it to the powers that you return to us,” Chin said, watching him walk into the building. It was all he could do to not get out of the truck and chase Steve, begging him to come back to Honolulu with him. Steve was a good man and a good friend. Chin regretted losing both.  
  
Steve was admitted directly into the Admiral’s office, Admiral Aikman standing to shake his hand when he entered. “Commander.”  
  
“Admiral,” Steve said, seeing the lines of worry on the man’s face. He followed the Admiral over to a TV screen filled beautifully blue water at the base of a sharp cliff.  
  
“Do you recognize this island?”  
  
“It looks like Pu’u Keka’a – the black rock, sir,” Steve said.  
  
“Yes,” the Admiral agreed, pressing a button so that a DVD began to play. “This is from a diving exercise yesterday,” the Admiral explained. There were six SEALs with scuba masks and tanks swimming in the clear blue water. As they swam away from the camera, they came closer to the black rocks of the Pu’u Keka’a reef. One of the SEALs stopped and motioned to the others to back away. That SEAL reached out and touched the black coral, snatching back his hand and shooing the other men further away. The SEAL by the coral lowered himself and peered into the opening where he had put his hand. Before any of the other men could do anything to prevent it, the SEAL was sucked into the opening, disappearing from view in that instant. The remaining SEALs began searching, the camera following them around to the opposite side of the solid reef. The missing man had not swum through. He had been sucked into the coral. When the camera returned to the original position, the opening in the coral was no longer visible. All of the remaining SEALs examined the coral, their hand signals indicating that he had disappeared at that exact location. Having no other option, the SEALs surfaced, the camera going black as they reach the boat.  
  
“What happened to him, sir?” Steve asked, certain he was not going to like the answer. He wondered if he would believe it but that remained to be seen.  
  
“He crossed over,” the Admiral said in a low voice. “The portal has opened and it must be closed.”  
  
“Sir?” Steve said, staring at the Admiral.  
  
“The portal between the Esri world and the Human world has come unsealed. It has to be closed to protect our world from them and their world from us,” the Admiral said like it made complete sense. Steve could only continue to stare at him, trying to remember when he forgot how to speak English. “I understand your confusion, Steve. Please, have a seat,” the Admiral said, gesturing at a chair.  
  
Steve automatically sat, watching the Admiral sit in the chair next to him.  
  
“Natives know of its existence. They fear to discuss it but the knowledge is passed on from generation to generation. The portal was sealed in the Before-Time, _before_ any Humans inhabited these islands. The Esri feared an invasion and retreated to their side of the portal. In the Before-Time, they lived here and they lived there. They passed through freely. When Humans discovered the Hawaiian islands, the Esri knew Humans could be a threat to their existence. They sealed the portal and hide it beneath the coral.”  
  
“Why is it open now?” Steve asked quietly.  
  
“We aren’t sure. But there is only one Human who knows the ways of the portal. The portal-keeper is the only one who can seal it so the Esri are safe from us and us from them.”  
  
“Then ask him to fix it,” Steve said sharply.  
  
“That’s the problem, Commander. We have reason to believe he crossed over. He came to the islands three months ago to see the portal for himself. He sailed out to the reef and was not seen or heard of again.”  
  
“This man. He was a haole?” Steve asked although he already knew the answer.  
  
“Yes. We believe he was one quarter Esri but we don’t know for certain. Some Esri come across and take on Human form. They are indistinguishable from us unless they choose to reveal their true selves. I could be one and you’d never know,” the Admiral explained.  
  
“With all due respect, sir, I’m having a hard time believing in portals and beings from other worlds.”  
  
“Understood,” Aikman said with a crisp nod.  
  
“I don’t think I’m the man for this job. I don’t believe.”  
  
“You don’t have to believe, Steve. All of that will change when you swim through,” the Admiral said.  
  
“But why me, sir? Surely there are SEALs who do believe.”  
  
“How old were you when your mother died?”  
  
“Sixteen, sir,” Steve said with a frown at the abrupt change of topic.  
  
“Did your father talk much about her after she died?”  
  
“No sir. He sent me and my sister away. To the mainland,” Steve said.  
  
“That was to protect you,” the Admiral said. “Your mother was Esri.”  
  
“No she wasn’t,” Steve said in denial, shaking his head. “She was Human, like us.”  
  
“That’s what your father wanted you and your sister to believe. For your protection. Your mother didn’t actually die. She was abducted and forced to return to Esri.”  
  
“How could you know that? If my father said she died in a car accident, then she did,” Steve said in a hard tone.  
  
“He couldn’t tell you the truth.”  
  
“You can’t prove that she wasn’t Human,” Steve said. “What am I saying? Of course she was Human.”  
  
“She wasn’t, son,” Aikman said gently. “Did she ever swim in the ocean with you?”  
  
“No. She said she didn’t know how,” Steve said.  
  
“I’m sure that made sense to you at the time. The fact is she couldn’t swim when you were around. Some of the Esri are like mermaids. The ones who choose to leave the water take on Human form. If they spend too much time in the ocean, their true selves are revealed.”  
  
“Mermaids?” Steve said, the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
“Yes. Most of them are actually Esri. They allowed the myths of mermaids to survive to protect themselves.”  
  
Steve stared at the Admiral in disbelief. Apparently they had both fallen into an alternate universe where words like mermaids and the Esri World and portals supposedly made sense. None of it was making sense to him. “Sir,” Steve said then stopped.  
  
“I understand your consternation,” the Admiral said in a warm tone. “It will all make sense when you swim through.”  
  
“How do you know I can? Surely they have safeguards in place.”  
  
“You are half Esri even if you don’t know it. You’ll be allowed to swim through. And swim back to our side.”  
  
“The SEAL that disappeared,” Steve said, nodding his head toward the TV. “Was he part Esri?”  
  
“We don’t know. We’re having trouble reaching his family. We don’t put it in your records. And there are only a handful of Esri who chose to live on this side,” the Admiral explained.  
  
“How do you know my mother was Esri when I don’t?” Steve demanded.  
  
“Your father told me when you joined the Navy. He thought it was important that someone know. Did you open your father’s safe deposit box after he died?”  
  
“No sir. I keep meaning to go to the bank.”  
  
“When you do, you’ll find it contains a letter from your mother. It explains your mixed heritage,” Aikman said.  
  
Steve shook his head, rubbing his forehead. The low thrumming in the back of his head had bosomed into a full fledged pounding behind his eyes. “Sir,” he said again.  
  
“We need you do to this, son. You’re the only one who can,” the Admiral said, an underlying of steel in his voice.  
  
“Fine,” Steve finally conceded. If nothing else, he’d dive down to the reef and prove to himself that the Admiral had gone mad. “How will I find this portal-keeper when I arrive?”  
  
“We have reason to believe he will find you. This is entirely unprecedented so we’re using the best theories available to us,” the Admiral admitted.  
  
“But you’re sure this haole, this portal-keeper, will be able to seal it back?” Steve asked.  
  
“We are. I’m not at liberty to tell you how I know. But my source is beyond equivocation.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Steve sighed. “You have someone to take me out?”  
  
“Of course,” the Admiral agreed. “We have your wet suit prepared. We’re ready when you are.”  
  
Steve nodded, standing to follow the Admiral out of his office and into a locker room where he traded his clothes for a wet suit. He had to ask why the wet suit was such an interesting shade of orange, which the Admiral explained would make it easier for him to remain undetected in Esri waters. “Their sky is red which makes the water close to this shade,” the Admiral had said. Steve just shook his head and stuffed his cargos and polo into his backpack with his boots. His gun he strapped to his waist beneath the suit, a huge knife secured to his thigh.  
  
“I suppose I’m ready, sir,” Steve said, Aikman nodding and leading him out of the locker room. It was built on the dock where a small motorboat waited, one man on board. Steve didn’t bother with introductions. The man at the controls didn’t look like he was in a chatty mood which suited Steve just fine.  
  
Fifteen minutes after leaving the dock, the boat slowed to a stop. Pu’u Keka’a loomed over them, casting deep shadows on the water below. Without fanfare, Steve tilted backward into the water, his breathing mask firmly in place.  
  
He enjoyed watching the brightly colored fish as he swam down to the coral, slowing when he got to the section he recognized from the video. It seemed solid to him until he swam closer. Only then could he see that there was a distinct gap in the coral that seemed to be obscured by some kind of optical illusion. It wavered more than the surrounding water, the coral in that section seeming to dance in front of his eyes.  
  
Sending up a silent prayer to deities he wasn’t sure existed, Steve swam through, the gap just the right size for a man with a tank on his back to fit through. He blinked several times when he emerged on the other side, trying to reconcile the fact that the water surrounding him was orange – not the deep orange of a pumpkin but pale orange like the inside of a tangerine would be. There were some curious creatures that swam up to take a look at the intruder but they appeared to be as harmless as the creatures he’d left behind on his side of the portal. Well. Apparently the Admiral hadn’t gone mad after all.  
  
Steve swam toward the surface, breaking out sooner than he would have done in the blue ocean. Just to his right was a small wooden row boat, a man leaning over the opposite edge. Steve could see the back of his bare legs and the curve of his spine but nothing else.  
  
Lifting his mask, he decided to risk calling attention to himself. If this…person was a hostile, Steve was confident he could take him. “Hello.”  
  
The man straightened and turned to look down at him. “Right on time,” the man said in a calm, somewhat loud voice. “Figures you’d surface on the wrong side. No matter. Come on. We need to get to shore. You going to climb in or you planning to swim to the beach?”  
  
Steve stared up at the short man with the blond hair, the words barely registering. This man was surely a standard issue Human. How did he know Steve was coming? Why was he waiting for him?  
  
“I know you have at least a million and one questions. And I’ll answer them all. But right now we have to get to shore. Hop to. Let’s go,” the man said, clapping his hands.  
  
Steve decided do as the man asked. He really had no other choice that he could think of. He shrugged out of his oxygen tank, hoisting it into the boat for the other man to secure. That helped him climb into the boat with a minimum of fuss. Once aboard, he removed his flippers and sat on one of the gunnels, staring at the man who had taken up the oars. “Tell me who you are,” Steve demanded, coiled for action if necessary.  
  
“Danny Williams. Originally from New Jersey. Hope to be from there again soon. Now that you’re here, maybe I can actually return home,” Danny Williams of New Jersey said as he rowed the boat across the orange water. The sky over their heads was pale red, the orange sun just above the horizon of the orange ocean.  
  
“How did you know I was coming?” Steve asked, watching the flex of muscles on the bare arms of the other man.  
  
“I’m the portal-keeper. I know everything that happens with the portal,” Danny said as though it made complete sense.  
  
“Where is the SEAL that disappeared through the portal yesterday?” Steve asked.  
  
“He hasn’t gotten here yet,” Danny said. “My guess is he’ll be here in about a week.”  
  
“A week?” Steve asked, his eyebrows climbing to his hair line. “He got sucked through _yesterday_.”  
  
“According to Human time, yes. Not according to Esri time. How long have I been gone?” Danny asked, looking over his shoulder to judge the distance remaining to the sandy shore.  
  
“Three months,” Steve said.  
  
Danny shook his head at that. “Here it’s only been ten days. Esri time and Human time aren’t the same.”  
  
“Apparently. What is this you’re wearing?” Steve asked, gesturing to the man’s unusual attire. It seemed to be one piece of blue and white of cloth, tied in knots at the shoulders and on his outer thighs. The center was tied with a belt of the same material, the front overlapping the back to provide some modesty to him. It left his arms and legs exposed, not that Steve minded the view. The flexing muscles under the golden hair would have kept his attention even if he wasn’t trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  
  
“It’s called a mmu-fum-omuu. You’ll get used to them, especially once you start wearing one.”  
  
“Yeah. I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Steve said.  
  
“Got to blend in, sport. That’s one of the first rules of undercover. Of course anyone who sees you with me will know you aren’t Esri. You’re tall enough but that hair,” Danny said, shaking his head.  
  
“What about my hair?” Steve asked, a line etched between his eyebrows.  
  
“Esri have white hair generally. Some have blue if they have Human blood. No one has black hair.”  
  
“You have blond-ish hair,” Steve pointed out.  
  
“I am the portal-keeper,” Danny repeated, making it no clearer to Steve than it had been previously.  
  
“I have no idea what that means,” Steve admitted.  
  
“I do recognize that,” Danny said as he rowed them ashore. He jumped out, pulling the boat further onto the sand as Steve gathered his pack. “Leave the tank. You won’t need it.”  
  
Steve nodded, crossing barefoot over the sand with Danny. The beach was edged by a dense forest, huge trees towering over their heads and casting the sand in shadows. At least the sand was white, a fact that was extremely comforting to Steve. Steve stared in amazement as Danny climbed a rope ladder, very soon disappearing into the red leaves of the tree.  
  
“Don’t dawdle. We don’t have all day. No one has seen us yet but it won’t be long before you attract a crowd,” Danny said from somewhere in the depths of the foliage. His head popped out, his blue eyes laughing at Steve’s gobsmacked expression. “Hop to.”  
  
Steve grasped the ladder and began to climb, very soon catching up with Danny who lead him up even further until he climbed onto a platform that was six feet wide and circled the entire trunk of the tree. The platform led to a tree house, the open front room revealing two huge rooms beyond, one with a table and chairs, one with a bed on a platform.  
  
“Welcome to my humble abode,” Danny said, taking Steve’s pack and putting it in the first room of the treehouse.  
  
“You live here?”  
  
“I do. You’re staying here tonight. Providing you aren’t discovered. That could be problematic.”  
  
“All right,” Steve said, holding up both hands in self defense. “You need to start explaining yourself. I’ve never been to a different world or dimension or whatever this place is.”  
  
“Understood. Take off your wetsuit. You’ll find a new mmu-fum-omuu on the bed. It’s dark blue. I tried to find a black one but the weavers laughed at me.”  
  
“I’m not wearing…that,” Steve said, waving at Danny’s attire.  
  
“You don’t have much choice,” Danny said, hands on his hips, exasperation on his face. “You didn’t bring enough clothes and you can’t wear your wetsuit the entire time. Everyone wears mmu-fum-omuu. You’ll stick out even more if you don’t.”  
  
“You said I can’t be discovered. I’m fine hiding in my Human clothes.”  
  
“What happens when they are filthy? You look like the type to be covered in a healthy coating of mud before breakfast. You can’t have brought more than one set of clothes. Won’t be long before you have no choice.”  
  
“Fine. I’ll wear _that_ once I have no choice,” Steve said, taking his pack with him as he went into the room with the bed. “If you’ve only been here ten days, how do you have this tree house already?”  
  
“It belonged to my mother. And her father before her. His father before him,” Danny explained. “You hungry?”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve said as he peeled off the wet suit. “You have a towel?”  
  
“Cupboard. Right side,” Danny called back.  
  
Steve found it and patted the moisture off before pulling on his cargos and polo. He scrubbed his head as he went out to the front room.  
  
“Oh no. This won’t do. Not at all,” Danny said, studying Steve.  
  
“What?” Steve asked, looking down at his clothes. They were perfectly normal by Human standards – the only standards he’d ever had up until now.  
  
“This ink,” Danny said, pointing to the edges of Steve’s tattoos peeking out of the edge of his sleeves. “Won’t do at all.”  
  
“It’s not like I can take them off,” Steve pointed out. “And if I wear one of those get-ups, all of them will be exposed.”  
  
Danny shook his head and took a step closer, lifting Steve’s right sleeve. He touched the tattoo, sending shivers through Steve’s arm. When he looked back down, the tattoo was gone.  
  
“What the hell?” Steve demanded taking a step back from Danny when he reached for his left sleeve.  
  
“It’s only temporary. When we return to Earth, they’ll be back. No worries, sailor. Your ink is safe. Let me do the other one,” Danny said, making a _come here_ motion with his finger.  
  
“You said I had to stay out of sight. What does it matter if I have tattoos?”  
  
“Please stop arguing with me and let me make it disappear. I promise it will be back right where you left it,” Danny said, reaching out and grabbing Steve’s left arm. Steve surprised himself by letting the smaller man reel him in and use his magic to erase the second tattoo. “Better,” Danny said with a nod. “Let’s eat. Then we’ll plan our strategy for tomorrow.”  
  
“What strategy?” Steve asked as he followed Danny to the table laden with food. There were bowls of what Steve assumed were fruits and vegetables, crusty bread, and pottery goblets of water. Lanterns were glowing around the tree house, keeping the oncoming night at bay. “I came to find you. I found you. You’ll come back with me and seal the portal.”  
  
“Not yet,” Danny said, sitting at the table.  
  
“Why not? It needs to be sealed doesn’t it?” Steve asked as he sat opposite of Danny.  
  
“It does. And I will. But not before I find Grace.”  
  
“Grace?” Steve asked, accepting a huge bowl of blue…fruit he guessed.  
  
“My daughter. She’s the reason I’m here. And by extension why you are here. She’s here and I am not leaving without her. Now that you’re here, you’re going to help me find her.”  
  
“Wait. Wait,” Steve said, holding up one hand. “My only mission was to find you. I did. You need to seal the portal. End of story.”  
  
“No,” Danny said, shaking his head. “My precious daughter is being held by the faeries and we are going to go get her. Then we’ll all swim through the portal and I’ll seal it.”  
  
“Faeries?” Steve asked faintly. _Really?_  
  
“I accidentally married the Queen of the Faeries. They decided Grace needed to live among her ‘true’ people so she’d be ready to ascend the throne. They neglected to consult me about this plan and I’m reclaiming her,” Danny said like it was the most sensible plan ever.  
  
“You accidentally married the Queen of the Faeries,” Steve repeated. He couldn’t even… he didn’t even know…. Maybe he could sneak away in the clock of darkness and swim back home.  
  
“Yeah. Not like she _told_ me she was the Faery Queen. I should have guessed when she kept flying off at night. But you know how faeries can be,” Danny said with a shrug.  
  
“No. No I don’t know how faeries can be. I have no fucking idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“No need for that language, sailor,” Danny said with a tsk. “I was living a normal Human life. I was a policeman. I was rear ended by a beautiful woman who flirted shamelessly with me. Rachel and I got married, had a perfect daughter named Grace. Rachel decided to return to Esri and left Grace with me. Then Rachel’s henchmen flew into Grace’s room and brought her here. I came directly after them but so far haven’t found Grace. You are going to help me find Grace at which point we will all return through the portal and I will seal it. Not before I find Grace. Not on your schedule. When I have Grace.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah,” Danny said. “You didn’t know your mother was Esri, did you?”  
  
“No,” Steve confirmed. “Not until this afternoon. Is she still here do you know?”  
  
“She died a few years ago, I’m afraid. She bragged about you all the time. She loved you and Mary,” Danny said.  
  
“You knew her?” Steve asked, sadness overlaying his words.   
  
“Not as well as some. She regretted leaving you but forces beyond her control made her return home.”  
  
Steve nodded at that. What was there to say? “Do you know where Grace is?”  
  
“I have a vague idea. We’ll have to cross the T’rtile Plains and go through the Forest of Nightmares,” Danny said with a shiver at the idea. “Faeryland is on the opposite side. We may be able to cross part way through the forest via the crystal mines if the miners are amenable to the suggestion. I am prepared to bribe them but that will take quite a bit of alchemy. I’m out of practice. Don’t suppose you have any spells about you, huh?”  
  
“Not as far as I know,” Steve said. He wasn’t going to say unequivably that he didn’t have any magic. He didn’t know he was part Esri until a few hours ago. “How would I know?”  
  
“We’ll check as we go toward the Forest. The T’rtile Plain twists and turns so we have to be careful how we proceed. And then there are the mor-eri who guard it. Awful tempers. Hopefully we’ll be able to charm them into calm.”  
  
“Okay,” Steve sighed, resigned to this new world. He was adaptable if nothing else. And maybe he did have some hidden reserves of magic. At this point, he couldn’t honestly say he’d be surprised by too much.  
  
“You need to eat,” Danny said, waving at the food still sitting on Steve’s plate. “Can’t cross the plain or charm the mor-eri if you don’t keep your strength up.”  
  
“Right,” Steve said, eating some of the strangely colored food. It was all fairly pleasant if somewhat bland. The bread was crusty and tasted like butter which was a nice touch of home. “Did you bake this bread?” he asked because he needed to talk to Danny to stay grounded in any form of reality.  
  
“I got it from the bakers. Well. They gave it to me. It’s a tradition,” Danny said with a shrug.  
  
“Right. If you are revered here, why did you have to wait for me to go find Grace?” Steve asked.  
  
“I’m not revered as much as I am…feared I suppose. Not that I would cast a spell on anyone who didn’t deserve it. But the Esri don’t know that. And I admit I had a good head of steam when I arrived, what with Grace disappearing and all. They’ve kept their distance since.”  
  
“I see,” Steve said when he wasn’t certain he saw at all. But it didn’t seem worthwhile to complain about the buzzing in his head. He was pretty sure it would remain until he returned to Earth. “How are we going to get Grace away from the faeries? If she’s heir to their throne, she’s going to be heavily guarded, isn’t she?”  
  
“Yes. I’m planning to charm one of the mor-eri to help us. Faeries are especially reluctant to tangle with the mor-eri. Might be because the mor-eri like eating them,” Danny said.  
  
“What do these mor-eri look like?” Steve asked even though he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.  
  
“A cross between a dragon and a dinosaur,” Danny said in an off-hand manner which Steve frankly resented.  
  
“A dragon and a dinosaur,” Steve repeated.  
  
“Yeah. Usually 10 to 12 feet tall. Scales. Wings. Sharp teeth. Bad tempers. No tail to speak of.”  
  
“Great. And you’re going to charm one of them.”  
  
“It’s not all that difficult, especially if we find a young one that’s never tasted Esri or faery blood. They are attracted to bright shiny things. Then we cast a calming spell over them and there you go. A tamed mor-eri.”  
  
“Right,” Steve said. “And it will go with us across the Forest of Nightmares and into the mine of crystals.”  
  
“Of course not. It wouldn’t fit into the mine, even if the miners would allow it. It will fly to Faeryland and wait for us there.”  
  
“Can it fly us there?” Steve asked, all resigned and defeated.  
  
“They aren’t helicopters, Steven. They are sentient beings,” Danny said.  
  
“I’m sorry. This is all still new to me. You are the one talking about charming it. Is that ethical if they are sentient beings?” Steve asked.  
  
“Ethical has varying degrees of meaning,” Danny said with a wave dismissal. “Anyway, we need a young one. It wouldn’t be strong enough to fly us there.”  
  
“Of course not,” Steve said. “I guess we’ll leave at first light.”  
  
“Naturally,” Danny agreed, standing and gathering the plates they had used. He put them in a bucket and lowered it down out of the tree. Steve wasn’t even going to ask what happened to them after that. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to know. “Let’s turn in. You take the bed. I’ll sleep in the hammock,” Danny said, waving toward the rope hammock suspended between two limbs high over their heads.  
  
“Okay,” Steve agreed. At least the bed looked like one he recognized. So few other things made sense, he wasn’t going to argue about being given the bed to sleep in.  
  
“I’ll wake you up in time to eat,” Danny said as he began to climb up another rope ladder.  
  
“Okay,” Steve repeated, going into the treehouse to sit on the edge of the bed. He tried to calm his racing thoughts but in truth he wasn’t sure it was possible. What the ever-loving hell?  
  
The lamps that Danny had lit were starting to sputter out, the dark descending like a blanket. Steve pulled off his shirt and shucked his pants, laying down on the bed. The night was warm enough to sleep without covers and to his surprise, it wasn’t long at all before he fell asleep.  



	2. Chapter 2 - because I'm clever like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny begin their journey to recover Grace. They meet some unexpected residents of Esri and learn some unexpected truths. Although Steve has resigned himself to never being surprised again.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” the now familiar voice said to him. Steve struggled to open his eyes, the room barely illuminated by the faint glow of the sun.  
  
“Please tell me they have coffee in this world,” Steve said, sitting up. Danny laughed, handing him a mug of what smelled distinctly like the coffee from home. It also tasted like it. “Thank the lord.”  
  
“Coffee seems to be universal,” Danny said. “Or, I don’t know, a constant between universes.”  
  
“Have you been to other universes?” Steve was almost afraid to ask but it seemed like the polite thing to do.  
  
“You probably don’t want me answering that,” Danny said. “Come eat. Then we’ll be on our way.”  
  
Steve climbed out of bed, putting down the coffee long enough to pull on his clothes. He sat down at the table with Danny, reaching for more of the bread.  
  
“Would you let me put a spell on your hair?” Danny asked casually.  
  
Steve sighed, eating more bread. “You erased my tattoos. Bleaching my hair seems irrelevant in comparison.”  
  
“That’s the spirit,” Danny said. “I won’t worry too much about your body hair yet. We’ll deal with it when the time comes.”  
  
“I don’t even want to know what that means,” Steve said, watching warily as Danny approached him. Danny touched the crown of his head before sitting back on his side. “That’s it?”  
  
“You were expecting a choir of angels?” Danny asked.  
  
“I felt you erasing my ink,” Steve pointed out.  
  
“That’s a different charm,” Danny said as though it should be perfectly clear. “I got us two cer-urns for the first part of the trip. Help us make better time.”  
  
“I hope they are something like horses,” Steve said. “Since there seems to be no mechanisms here.”  
  
“That’s a conscious decision the Esri made,” Danny confirmed. “They recognize the benefits but also understand that industrialism brings unintended consequences. They watched as we Humans nearly destroyed ourselves.”  
  
“So these cer-urns _are_ like horses?” Steve asked.  
  
“Almost exactly like horses,” Danny agreed.  
  
“When did you get them? You went to sleep at the same time I did,” Steve said, reaching over for one of the white pods that Danny had been eating.  
  
“That’s hardly important,” Danny said, waving his hand in dismissal. “We’ll ride the cer-urns to the T’rtile Plains. When we get close to the breeding ground of the mor-eri, we’ll send them back.”  
  
“How long is all of this going to take?” Steve asked, rubbing the skin between his eyebrows. Yes, the headache was still there. And growing.  
  
“We’ll reach the breeding ground in two days if we make good time. From there, we’ll enter the Forest of Nightmares. Providing we survive that, we’ll be in Faeryland in about four days.”  
  
“Providing we survive that.”  
  
“It’s called the Forest of Nightmares for a reason. What? You think the name’s just to attract the tourists and the spring breakers? No, my friend. It is called that for a reason,” Danny told him.  
  
“But we may be able to go part way through the crystal caves,” Steve said hopefully.  
  
“Mines, not caves. Important distinction. And yes, the entrance to the mines is in the middle of the forest. The miners are the only ones who can live in the Forest of Nightmares. Doesn’t affect them like it does most Esri.”  
  
“How does it affect Humans? Or half Humans?” Steve asked reluctantly.  
  
“I don’t know how full-blooded Humans handle it,” Danny admitted. “I know when I’m there it lives up to its name.”  
  
“Swell,” Steve said, eating more of the strange food. At least the coffee seemed real. The rest of this experience had taken a decided turn to the surreal. “Do you wear shoes?”  
  
“Yeah, as a rule,” Danny said with a laugh. “Not on the beach or in the house.”  
  
“Right,” Steve said. “If I end up wearing one of those mmu-fum-omuu, I don’t think my boots are going to work.”  
  
“I have Esri shoes for you. You can wear them now or you can wait.”  
  
Steve nodded, not even bothering to be surprised.  
  
“You done?” Danny asked when most of the food was eaten, their cups empty.  
  
“Yes,” Steve said, going back into the house for his backpack. He checked to make sure his gun was still fully loaded, stopped by Danny before he could put it in the back of his pants.  
  
“No use taking that,” Danny said, waving at his gun. “It doesn’t work here.”  
  
“What? It’s a gun. Of course it works here,” Steve said.  
  
“Try it. Shoot at that tree,” Danny said, pointing at one across the walkway.  
  
Steve took aim and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He checked the safety, checked that it hadn’t been damaged and tried again. Nothing.  
  
“See. I told you it wouldn’t work. But would you believe me? No. Had to try it for yourself.”  
  
“Fine,” Steve snapped, putting it on the table with more force than strictly necessary. “Fine.”  
  
“I’m sure you can kill anyone we cross with a fine tooth comb and a paperclip,” Danny said.  
  
“Are there paperclips here?” Steve asked.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Danny said which in no way enlightened Steve to the existence or lack thereof of paperclips in this new universe.  
  
“Will my knife work?”  
  
“Of course. No moving parts. A sharp edge. Why wouldn’t it work?”  
  
“Why can’t I have black hair and tattoos?” Steve asked sharply.  
  
“You need to move on about that. It’s only temporary. Once we swim back through the portal, you’ll look just like you always do, over there.”  
  
Steve didn’t bother responding. He couldn’t imagine what he would say if he did try.  
  
“You ready then?” Danny asked as he put on his shoes.  
  
“I have the feeling it wouldn’t matter if I said no,” Steve admitted.  
  
“That’s the spirit,” Danny agreed, going into his bedroom. He took what looked like a large piece of cloth from the cupboard, shaking it out. Steve watched as he swirled the cloth this way and that, tying a couple of knots until Danny was wearing pants. They were strange, loosely fitting pants but pants none-the-less. “What?” Danny asked when he looked up at the incredulous expression on Steve’s face. “I can’t ride the cer-urn in just a mmu-fum-omuu. The chaffing,” Danny said with a dramatic shudder.  
  
Steve just shook his head and pulled on his backpack before going to the rope ladder to descend to the ground. When he got there, he found two animals that looked very much like regular horses except they were completely white, as though they had been dipped in bleach. The cer-urns studied him with round black eyes, the one on the right neighing in greeting. “Good to meet you too,” Steve said, stroking its muzzle and finding to be just like a horse’s would be.  
  
“Glad he likes you,” Danny said from the bottom of the ladder. “They can be very choosy about who they let ride them.”  
  
Steve shrugged. Of course the cer-urns had opinions about their potential riders. He wasn’t going to pretend to be surprised. He tugged gently on the white mane of the one that had greeted him, continuing to pet him as he went to where the bright white saddle waited. There were supplies strapped behind it, just like the pile of supplies behind the other saddle.  
  
“Mount up,” Danny said, waving in Steve’s general direction. “Ale'tin has agreed to give you a ride.”  
  
“Ale’tin. That’s his name?”  
  
“It is. This one is Sul'ia. Strong family, both of them. They’ll do right by us,” Danny said as he easily mounted his cer-urn. Steve wasn’t quite sure how someone as short as Danny could hoist himself so effortlessly up onto the back of the tall cer-urn but he managed. When Steve was seated in the saddle, Danny nodded in approval. “Let’s go.”  
  
Steve didn’t bother to acknowledge his words, knowing it wouldn’t make any difference whether he did or not. Instead, he silently followed Danny deeper into the forest, the huge trees blocking out most of the sunlight and casting an eerie orange gloom over the forest floor.  
  
“It will lighten up once we get closer to the edge,” Danny said over his shoulder.  
  
“I didn’t say that aloud,” Steve replied, frowning at Danny’s back.  
  
“I could feel your reaction,” Danny said. “The main village is just over there.” He waved to his left, indicating an area where the trees didn’t grow as close together. Steve couldn’t see any apparent signs that there was civilization that way but he knew better than to question it.  
  
“How long to the plain?” Steve asked.  
  
“We’ll be at the border by sundown. We have to cross during the day. If we are lucky, we won’t have to spend the night in the plains.”  
  
“Isn’t the Forest of Nightmares beyond the plains?” Steve asked.  
  
“Yes,” Danny said, not elaborating further. They emerged from the thickest part of the undergrowth and started down a trail. It would be an exaggeration to call it a road but at least it was clear of the thorns and bushes that seemed to reach out and snag their clothes. “You comfortable picking up some speed?”  
  
“I am if Ale'tin is,” Steve said, patting his cer-urn’s neck.  
  
Danny nodded, giving Sul'ia his head, Steve doing the same. The ride was smooth and easy, different from a horse in ways Steve couldn’t quite articulate to himself.  
  
They had been making good time, eating up the miles when Danny pulled up his cer-urn, slowing to a stop. Steve guided his mount next to Danny’s, looking over at the uncomfortable expression on Danny’s face. “What?” Steve whispered, trying to find the source of his unease.  
  
“Do you hear that?” Danny asked, looking over to his right.  
  
“No,” Steve said, calming his own breathing. All he heard were the cer-urns.  
  
“It’s … hmmm…” Danny said, turning his cer-urn to go the way he had been gazing. Steve naturally followed him, leaving the trail and going into the thickets under the trees. Ten feet off the trail, Danny stopped and dismounted, looping the reins on a nearby branch. Steve did the same, stepping close to Danny and listening intently. He still didn’t hear anything unusual. Although he had to qualify that statement inside his own head. This whole thing qualified as unusual. “Come,” Danny whispered, creeping forward, Steve staying right by his side. “Here,” Danny said, squatting down by a particularly thick patch of weeds and briars. When Steve was down next to him, he could hear a very faint sound that could have been the chirp of a baby bird.  
  
“What is it?” Steve whispered, trying to find the source of the sound.  
  
Danny held one finger to his lips, dropping his knees to the ground and reaching for the briars. With extraordinary care, he moved them aside, revealing a tiny figure on the ground, wings fluttering helplessly as she lay on her side, weeping. “It’s okay,” Danny whispered, slowly and carefully reaching out his hand. “We’ll help you.”  
  
“Who is this?” Steve whispered, looking down at the tiny being. Her brown hair was held in a ponytail at the back of her head, her brown lace dress ending above her knees and clinched around her waist.  
  
“She’s a faerychild,” Danny explained in the same hushed voice. “Did you fall from the tree?” he asked her gently.  
  
“Nuh huh,” the faery said between sobs. “He…he… he to steal me….but…but….but I got away. Only…my wing….” Her voice broke off as her sobs grew louder.  
  
“Did you break your wing?” Danny asked, leaning closer to see for himself.  
  
“Uh huh,” the faery said, sniffing and rubbing her eyes.  
  
“All right,” Danny said, putting his hand flat on the ground. “I’ll help you mend it.”  
  
“You will?” she asked, looking up at him with red-rimmed brown eyes.  
  
“Of course. And I’ll help you find your parents. We’re on our way to Faeryland as it happens.”  
  
“Why? Why are you going there, Kir'rila?” she asked as she sat up.  
  
“Kir’rila?” Steve said.  
  
“It means Portal Keeper, if you must know,” Danny responded. “I am on a quest to Faeryland. This is my fellow questor.”  
  
That seemed to satisfy her and she very slowly stood up. Looking over her shoulder at her fractured wing, she carefully limped up onto Danny’s waiting hand, sitting down, her legs not quite as long as his palm. “You have mending?”  
  
“It’s been a while,” Danny said, standing up and keeping his hand balanced so he wouldn’t tip her off. “But I think I still have the knack.”  
  
“How are you going to mend it?” Steve asked, studying her right wing which was hanging down instead of standing up over her head like the left one.  
  
“You’re not Esri,” the faery said to Steve, staring up at him with eyes that were now mostly curious.  
  
“I’m half Esri,” Steve said, surprised that it sounded so natural.  
  
“Half-breed,” the faery said, considering it. “If you are with Kir’rila, you must be acceptable.”  
  
“Thank you,” Steve said sincerely.  
  
“What is your name?” Danny asked her as they went back to where the cer-urns waited patiently.  
  
“Dl'elda,” she said. “House of Cr'tia'aez-Ardaut'o.”  
  
“It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dl’elda. This is Steve.”  
  
“Steve,” she said with a tiny giggle. “That is a very strange name.”  
  
“Not where he’s from,” Danny told her. “He’s never had to mend a wing before. Would you let him try on yours?”  
  
“I won’t make it worse, will I?” Steve asked, looking down at Dl’elda who was gazing up at them in complete trust.  
  
“The worst that will happen is that you don’t succeed,” Danny told him. “Are you willing to let him try?”  
  
She nodded solemnly, waiting patiently in the palm of Danny’s hand.  
  
“What must I do?” Steve asked, wondering why he wasn’t surprised that he was about to learn if he could mend a faery wing.  
  
“Straighten it very gently. If you have the mending, it will be healed. If you don’t, I’ll do it,” Danny said, nodding at Dl’elda.  
  
“All right,” Steve agreed, reaching out with a careful finger. He touched the gossamer wing, making his finger tingle not unlike his arm had when Danny erased…. _no_ hid his tattoos. He ran his index finger all the way up the bent wing until it was standing straight up like her left one. When he withdrew his finger, he was inordinately pleased to see that it remained standing up.  
  
“Excellent work,” Danny said in approval. “Don’t try it yet.”  
  
“I won’t,” she said. “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re very welcome,” Steve said with a smile. “Will mending work on Esri?”  
  
“I’m hoping we don’t find out,” Danny said. “Mount your cer-urn and I’ll hand her up.”  
  
Steve did it, reaching down his hand so that Dl’elda could walk from Danny’s hand to Steve’s, laying down in his palm. His palm was warmer for her presence, making him smile.  
  
“Whatever you do, don’t drop her,” Danny warned as he mounted his cer-urn.  
  
“Give me a little bit of credit, Danny. Seriously.”  
  
“Do I need to take her back?” Danny asked, moving closer to see her sound asleep in Steve’s cupped hand.  
  
“No. She’s fine. My hands are bigger. I can keep her even safer,” Steve said, making Danny shake his head. “Is Grace like her?”  
  
“No. Grace is half Human. She looks Human except when we’re here. Then her wings are apparent. On Earth they aren’t.”  
  
“Surprisingly that makes sense,” Steve reluctantly admitted.  
  
“A lot of things do that you’d never imagine,” Danny confirmed.  
  
“Are we going to look for …whoever who took Dl’elda?”  
  
“Not right now. We need to find Grace. That’s our priority,” Danny said. “Can you hold her if we speed up?”  
  
“Sure,” Steve agreed, urging his cer-urn to follow Danny’s.  
  
After they had been riding through woods that all looked pretty much the same to Steve, only brighter with the sun full over their heads, Danny suggested they stop to stretch their legs, Dl’elda to try her wing, and for them to have something to eat. Steve was agreeable to that, a little afraid he wasn’t going to be able to walk after being in the saddle for so long.  
  
Once they were stopped, Danny dismounted first, carefully pulling Steve’s hand down to peer at Dl’elda. “You ready to try flying?”  
  
“Okay,” she agreed, standing up and stretching out both her wings.  
  
“How does it feel?” Danny asked.  
  
“Good,” she said with a giggle. “You’ll catch me, right?”  
  
“Of course,” Danny agreed, standing close with his hands cupped together. “Go ahead.”  
  
She fluttered her wings, lifting up from Steve’s hand to hover above it before flying in circles around Danny’s head. “All better,” she announced happily.  
  
“So I see,” Danny said, watching Steve dismount and trying to ignore the long limbs and miles of tanned skin. Now was not the time for that. “Bring that blue bag,” Danny instructed, pointing up at it. Steve untied it, bringing it with him as he joined Danny in a small clearing. The distinct sound of bubbling water was coming from their left.  
  
“I’ll check the water,” Dl’elda said to Danny’s nods. She flew off toward it, Steve frowning.  
  
“What? What’s with that face?” Danny demanded, looking up at Steve.  
  
“What if something happens to her? What if the water isn’t safe?”  
  
“First the water is less than 10 feet from here and we can still see her. Second, she won’t drink it if it’s not safe. We learn to tell the difference from the time we are able to crawl,” Danny informed him. “Not like there’s bottled water here. We have to know which water is safe to drink.”  
  
“It’s good,” she announced as she flew back to them. “I’m good,” she told Steve as she landed on his shoulder. “You worry too much,” she told him, patting his face with her tiny hand.  
  
“Sorry,” he said, turning to smile at her.  
  
“It’s okay. You’ll get us some to drink?” she asked Danny with a charming smile.  
  
“I will. I won’t be long,” Danny agreed as he dug in the blue bag for a canteen.  
  
“You should tell him,” Dl’elda said to Steve when Danny was by the water. She was sitting on his shoulder holding tight to his collar, her tiny heels knocking against his shirt as she swung her legs.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve said, glancing over at her, his face as neutral as he could make it.  
  
“I may be young by Human standards but I’m old enough to recognize the way you look at him,” Dl’elda said.  
  
“I don’t look at him in any way you could notice,” Steve said. “Anyway, he’s married.”  
  
“Was,” Dl’elda corrected, standing up as Danny returned to them. “Do I need to find my own berries?”  
  
“I have some I can cut up for you,” Danny told her, sitting on the grass and leaning back to look all the way up at Steve. “Stop looming.”  
  
“I’m not looming. I’m standing,” Steve said, carefully sitting next to Danny. “May I have some water, please?”  
  
“So polite,” Dl’elda said with a giggle, watching Steve drink from the water.  
  
“Where is everybody?” Steve asked as he accepted the fruit and what looked like cheese from Danny.  
  
“Everybody who?” Danny asked, giving Dl’elda a tiny piece of the berry he was eating.  
  
“We’ve been riding for almost five hours and haven’t seen a single person, or Esri. Or - you know – anybody,” Steve said with a shrug.  
  
“Ah,” Danny said, making a sweeping motion to the woods surrounding them. “They are there. They’ve been watching us, blended into the flora so you can’t see them.”  
  
“They who? You see them?” Steve asked, studying the trees all around them.  
  
“Of course,” Danny said. “Right over there are four Esri with their cer-urns. You can’t hear them?”  
  
Steve tilted his head and listened with his full concentration. For all of his training, the beings supposedly watching them were invisible to him. “No. Do you see them?” he asked Dl’elda.  
  
“Uh huh,” she agreed. “They are the beholders.”  
  
“Beholders,” Steve repeated.  
  
“They make sure we are not slogged,” Danny said.  
  
“Because you are the Portal Keeper,” Steve said.  
  
“Yes,” Danny agreed without elaboration. Danny put three fingers to his lips, emitting a loud whistle. As Steve watched three beings seemed to emerge out of the tree trunks. They were at least seven feet tall with white hair barely visible under the hoods they wore. Their clothes were form-fitting, the same colors as the trees and undergrowth on all sides of them.  
  
“You require us, Kir’rila?” one asked as he (or possibly she) stepped forward.  
  
“I do not,” Danny said, looking up at him (or her.) “My companion is new to Esri and has not yet met a beholder.”  
  
The beholder nodded, focusing on Steve. “You would have been one of us had you lived among our kind.”  
  
“Thank you,” Steve said.  
  
The beholder nodded again, backing up. The two others also backed up, disappearing as though they had never been there at all.  
  
“Well,” Steve said, staring where they had been.  
  
“We’ll meet some of the residents when we get to the edge of the plains. Most Esri live by the ocean,” Danny said, giving more fruit to Dl’elda.  
  
“That makes sense. Like in Hawaii,” Steve said.  
  
“You’re from there?” Danny asked as he sipped the water.  
  
“I am,” Steve agreed.  
  
“Hmm…” Danny said, studying him. “You look the type.”  
  
“The type?” Steve repeated.  
  
“Yeah,” Danny said, not adding anything more to it.  
  
“Are you still a policeman when you aren’t here?” Steve asked him, the silence too oppressive to allow it to remain unbroken.  
  
“Private investigator,” Danny said. “More flexibility that way. It’s easier to come to Esri when I don’t have to ask for the time off or explain my sudden disappearance to my precinct.”  
  
“What’s a policeman?” Dl’elda asked, looking up at Danny from where she sat on Steve’s leg.  
  
“Someone who keeps order. A little like a beholder,” he said.  
  
She considered his statement before nodding. “Are you a policeman?” she asked Steve.  
  
“No. Until recently I was a SEAL,” Steve told her.  
  
“You aren’t a seal,” Dl’elda giggled. “You don’t have flippers. You have feet. And hands.”  
  
“Not that kind of seal,” Steve told her with a smile. “I was like a very special kind of beholder.”  
  
She nodded at his words, not really all that interested in what it meant. She was more interested in eating the fruit Danny was giving her and working her way through the tiny piece of cheese. “You’ll find my mom and dad, won’t you, Kir’rila?”  
  
“We’ll do everything we can,” Danny promised.  
  
“Why were you taken?” Steve asked.  
  
“He wanted my magic. I tried telling him it didn’t work like that but he didn’t listen.”  
  
“I’m just glad you are okay,” Steve told her sincerely.  
  
“Thank you,” she said, sipping some water out of a shell Danny had peeled away from one of the nuts they had been eating.  
  
“How are we going to make sure Dl’elda doesn’t fall from the horse?” Steve asked Danny.  
  
“Horse?” Dl’elda said, looking up at Steve with her head tilted to one side. “What’s that?”  
  
“It’s the human word for cer-urn,” Danny explained.  
  
“Oh,” Dl’elda said, no longer interested in the conversation. Instead she turned her attention to eating another tiny piece of cheese Steve had cut up for her.  
  
“I have a handkerchief in the pack. I’m going to make her a hammock,” Danny said.  
  
“Where are you putting it?”  
  
“I can wear it around on my neck. Or you can. If that’s what you want,” Danny said.  
  
“I’ll carry her,” Steve agreed, smiling down at her where she was sitting on his thigh.  
  
“It’s not a good idea to get attached to her,” Danny whispered firmly.  
  
Steve nodded, looking away from her with a far-away expression on his face.  
  
“Hey. Come back,” Danny said, a light hand on Steve’s arm. “We’ll get her back to her parents and she’ll be fine. And if you ever swim over again, you can find her.”  
  
Steve nodded slowly, looking into the blue eyes that seemed to see everything. “What about you?” he asked softly.  
  
“What about me?” Danny asked in the same tone. They glanced down at Dl’elda who was watching them both, her eyes knowing and wise beyond her years.  
  
“Will I see you again after we swim back through?” Steve asked, wishing he could keep his thoughts to himself. He’d never had trouble before. Was it some Esri magic that was making him say things he was barely aware of thinking?  
  
“I don’t think that’s entirely up to me,” Danny said.  
  
“What do you want?” Steve asked.  
  
“This is a conversation that should wait until we find Grace,” Danny said in clear reluctance. “There is too much at stake to allow either of us to be distracted.”  
  
Steve had to nod at that, chancing a look down at Dl’elda who was smiling softly at him. The smile seemed to be knowing and sympathetic. “How old are you, really?”  
  
She laughed and shook her head, standing up as Danny stood. “I’ll ride with you.”  
  
“Thank you,” Steve said, following Danny back to the cer-urns, Dl’elda flying over his head. “I need to… uhm… you know,” Steve said, waving at the trees.  
  
“Water the flora?” Danny laughed.  
  
“Something like that,” Steve agreed. He rounded the cer-urns and went right behind one of the trees, quickly taking care of his needs. Dl’elda was sitting on Danny’s shoulder as he tied intricate knots in a light blue bandana.  
  
“Here,” Danny said, standing on his toes to loop it over Steve’s neck. He fussed with it momentarily before patting it in place, the warmth of his hand lingering after he removed it. “Okay, sweets. Try it out.”  
  
Dl’elda flew off Danny’s shoulder to stand inside the hammock. “Good,” she said, settling in it and peeking over to see Danny. “I feel safe.”  
  
“That’s the most important thing,” Danny agreed, looking up at Steve. “Is it bothering you?”  
  
“Not at all,” Steve said, looking down at it and testing it to make sure it wouldn’t move too much and throw her out. “Looks like it’s going to work perfectly.”  
  
“Let’s go then. We need to get the edge of the plain before dark. That way we’ll make it across the plains tomorrow before nightfall.”  
  
“Lead on,” Steve said as they mounted. He checked with Dl’elda to make sure she was settled.  
  
“I’m ready,” Dl’elda assured him with a smile up at him.  
  
“Let’s go then,” Danny said, coaxing his cer-urn forward and giving it free rein to run along the path.  
  
Now that Steve knew about the beholders, he periodically spotted them as they paralleled their journey. He didn’t try to tell Danny he’d seen them, the speed of the cer-urns making conversation impossible. He did keep a careful eye on Dl’elda who seemed to be enjoying the ride if her happy expression was any indication.  
  
The sky was darkening from red to orange when Danny pulled up his cer-urn, Steve following his example. With the trees sparsely placed, the beholders were more apparent having fewer places for them to hide. Steve rode up next to Danny, both animals breathing heavily from the long run.  
  
“We’re almost to Tr’kelel where we’ll spend the night,” Danny explained.  
  
“Tr’kelel is a…town?” Steve guessed.  
  
“It is. We’ll cross the plain tomorrow. If we make good time, we’ll be to the breeding ground by mid-afternoon.”  
  
“You are going to the breeding ground?” Dl’elda asked, shrinking down into her hammock.  
  
“Yes. And you don’t need to worry. I’ll charm them. And Steve will protect you,” Danny assured him.  
  
“But….” she said, looking wide-eyed up at Danny.  
  
“Does she have reason to worry?” Steve asked Danny quietly.  
  
“Are you planning on allowing one of the mor-eri to eat her?” Danny asked him with an expression that made it plain he knew the answer.  
  
“Of course not,” Steve said, a hand over Dl’elda as though he needed to protect her at the  moment.  
  
“There are you then,” Danny said, setting his cer-urn into a walk down the path.  
  
“Are the beholders coming across the plain with us?” Steve asked, looking around at all of them in the open now that there were almost no trees to disguise their presence.  
  
“They can’t go through the plains,” Dl’elda said, looking up at Steve. “They have to stay in the forest.”  
  
“I see,” Steve said even though he had no idea what that really meant. He decided it just wasn’t of any importance. The beholders had fulfilled their responsibility in assuring that they rode through the forest unmolested.  
  
“This is Tr’kelel,” Danny said, pointing at the collection of colorful buildings on both sides of the road. They were all painted in reds and blues, greens and yellows, a festive collection of houses and possibly some shops. It was difficult for Steve to tell what purpose any of the structures really served.  
  
“Who are they?” Steve asked, nodding toward the two dozen or so Esri who were lining the path that was becoming wider and showing signs of being more heavily traveled. The older Esri were all close to seven feet tall with white hair of varying lengths. With them wearing colorful mmu-fum-omuus, it was hard to tell if those watching them were men or women. They all had the same looks of wonder on their faces, most of the younger ones waving and smiling.  
  
“The Esri who live here,” Danny explained, waving at them with a huge smile on his face and his eyes twinkling. Steve stopped when Danny did, dismounting to stand next to Danny.  
  
“Why are they here?” Steve asked, looking down to check on Dl’elda to make sure she was safe.  
  
“Because Kir’rila came,” Dl’elda told Steve with a smile up at him. “They want to meet him.”  
  
“Oh,” Steve said, watching as the Esri came closer, the younger ones approaching Danny and hugging him around the waist. Danny hugged them back, kissing their heads one after another, waiting patiently as the parade continued and they each spoke to him. The adults watched their children, not out of fear but with an almost envious expression. Steve considered that, looking from Danny to the Esri and back to Danny. “Will he talk to the adults?” he asked Dl’elda quietly.  
  
“He will,” she confirmed. “He’ll stay with the scions to talk to all of them. Then he’ll spend as much time as their parents want from him.”  
  
“Hello,” one of the young ones said when he had wandered up to where Steve and Dl’elda were standing. The child was looking up at Steve with wide, dark eyes. “Who are you?”  
  
“I’m Steve,” he responded, squatting down enough to be eye level with the child. “What is your name?”  
  
“I’m Y'iaold. I live in that house over there. The yellow one,” he said, pointing over at the first house in the row. “Those are my parents.” He pointed at the two Esri talking quietly with Danny before looking back at Steve. “You aren’t Esri.”  
  
“I’m half Esri,” he told him. “But I didn’t know it until recently.”  
  
He nodded at that, looking at Steve thoughtfully before focusing on Dl’elda. “Who’s that?”  
  
“I’m Dl’elda,” she said for herself. “Kir’rila and Steve are helping me get home.”  
  
“Can you fly?” Y’iaold asked with a smile. Dl’elda answered his question by leaving her hammock and circling Steve and Y’iaold before landing back on Steve’s shoulder. Y’iaold laughed in delight, clapping for her. “I wish I could fly.”  
  
Dl’elda laughed, flying over to land on Y’iaold’s shoulder. “Steve can carry you. It’s a lot like flying.”  
  
“Why are you here?” Y’iaold asked Steve.  
  
“It’s complicated,” Steve responded with a smile. “Mostly I’m here because Kir’rila needs my help.”  
  
Y’iaold nodded at that, turning to watch as Danny approached. “Kir’rila,” he said with a tiny bow.  
  
“We have rooms for the night,” Danny said to Steve, putting a hand on Y’iaold’s shoulder. “Y’iaold’s parents have asked that we stay with them.”  
  
“Father is an excellent cook,” Y’iaold said to them all.  
  
“Is there a place for the cer-urns?” Steve asked.  
  
“We have a huge stable,” Y’iaold assured him.  
  
“Can we pay you?” Steve offered.  
  
“It is our privilege,” the adults who had just joined them said, smiling radiantly at them. “To have Kir’rila beneath our roof is payment enough.”  
  
“Thank you,” Danny said. He detached himself from the small group to go over to where the beholders were watching, their posture easy rather than on alert as they had been through the forest. Steve followed him, remaining outside of the semi-circle they had formed in front of Danny. “Return safely,” Danny said, touching each one where Steve assumed their hearts were, if they were located in the same place as a human heart. “Your help will not be forgotten.”  
  
“You will alert us when you plan to return,” the tallest said, gazing down at Danny.  
  
“I will. I hope it will be in less than five days. Word will be sent.”  
  
The beholders all nodded, mounting their cer-urns and riding away, very soon disappearing back into the forest.  
  
Danny turned to look up at Steve, a laugh caught on his face. “It was lovely of you to offer to pay to stay the night.”  
  
“It seemed like the thing to do,” Steve said, watching the sparkle in Danny’s eyes. Not watching as much as mesmerized by it.  
  
“We don’t have any money,” Danny said.  
  
“Oh. I hadn’t thought of that,” Steve admitted. “Well, I could trade for it. Chop wood or something.”  
  
Danny shook his head, going over to gather the reins and follow the family.  
  
Steve and Danny led their cer-urns the short distance to the bright yellow house, the family waiting for them at the edge of what Steve supposed was their yard. Dl’elda was still sitting on Y’iaold and flew over to land on Steve’s shoulder as they approached. A child who Y’iaold said was his brother Ya'taidyn took the cer-urns on to the stable as Steve and Danny went inside with Y’iaold and his parents.  
  
“Sit, sit,” Y’iaold’s mother Dyn'en said, indicating the table that was set for dinner. There were 10 places prepared for the meal. Steve followed Danny’s lead and sat in one of the chairs that was almost too tall for him. Danny managed to sit on it without making it look too awkward. Dl’elda remained on Steve’s shoulder, holding tight to his collar.  
  
“You okay?” he whispered to her, studying her as well as he could at such close range.  
  
“Just tired,” she said, yawning as though in proof. “And hungry.”  
  
He nodded at that, watching the rest of the family come into the house, taking their place at the table. When all but one of the chairs was occupied, the food was placed at the center. Everyone waited as Danny served himself before passing each bowl to Steve who also served himself. He was careful not to take too much, not wanting to leave the others without. He also took enough to make sure it was apparent that he appreciated their hospitality.  
  
The Esri tentatively talked to Danny, becoming more comfortable with his presence the more he chatted with them. He managed to put them all at ease, making it look effortless. Steve admired Danny’s ability to accept all of their admiration without making it appear that he knew they were awed by him. He could have been having dinner with human friends, his demeanor open and casual.  
  
“Your food was delicious,” Danny said to Ton'kaly when all the plates were empty.  
  
“Thank you, Kir’rila,” Ton’kaly said with a pleased nod. “Do you wish for something more to eat? Or to drink?” he offered.  
  
“Not for me,” Danny said, looking over at Steve. “Did you want more?”  
  
“Gracious no,” Steve said warmly. “It was the best I’ve ever had.”  
  
Ton’kaly looked even more pleased by that, gathering the dishes.  
  
“May we assist?” Steve asked, standing with the intent to help clean up.  
  
The Esri all stopped, turning to look at him in astonishment.  
  
“Oh,” Steve said, looking down at Danny. “That was inappropriate.”  
  
“Not entirely,” Danny laughed. “Sit. They will honor us by taking care of it.”  
  
Steve nodded as he sat back by Danny, waiting as the Esri family cleared the table, the youngest children remaining to chat with Danny who answered all of their questions. Dl’elda had curled up on Steve’s shoulder, his collar a convenient blanket to cover her as she slept.  
  
Steve could feel his eyelids drooping as the night grew deeper. He tried hard not to fall asleep at the table but it was warm and comfortable in the cozy house. The next thing he knew, Danny’s hand was warming his arm, his voice sounding in his ears.  
  
“We need to go upstairs,” Danny was saying as Steve managed to rouse himself. He blinked up at Danny who was smiling down at him. Dl’elda lay in Danny’s palm still fast asleep.  
  
“Upstairs?” Steve repeated, rubbing his eyes in an effort to focus on Danny.  
  
“Bed. Upstairs,” Danny said, taking Steve’s hand and pulling him to his feet. The Esri were watching with warm, indulgent smiles as Danny practically hauled Steve up the wooden steps to the loft where a huge bed piled high with blankets waited for them. Steve sat on the edge of it as Danny took Dl’elda to a bookshelf where a miniature house sat on the top shelf.  
  
“What’s that?” Steve asked, his words slurred from sleep.  
  
“Cer'hon’s dollhouse,” Danny said, putting Dl’elda on the doll bed with its fluffy mattress and pulling the tiny quilt over her. “Perfect.”  
  
“Thank you,” Dl’elda whispered, closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.  
  
Danny turned his intense focus to Steve, waving at him. “Take off your boots,” Danny said, unknotting his pants and watching Steve sitting still in a stupor. “Here,” Danny finally said, kneeling before him to unlace his boots. “Pants,” he directed when Steve’s boots were set to one side. Steve slowly stood, watching with unfocused eyes as Danny unfastened his pants and slid them down. “Step out.”  
  
Steve did it, frowning down at Danny’s head. “Are you like a god here?” he asked in a soft voice.  
  
“Not exactly, no. Get in bed and I’ll try to explain,” Danny said, pulling back the pile of covers. Steve climbed in, apparently unable to do anything except what Danny told him to do. More Esri magic? Did it matter? “Take off your shirt,” Danny directed, holding out a hand for it. Rather than engage in an argument he knew he’d already lost, Steve pulled it up over his head, giving it to Danny. He remained sitting up as Danny put their clothes in a tidy pile, watching as he climbed into the bed with him.  
  
“So?” Steve said, looking over at him with unfocused eyes.  
  
“The Portal Keeper is… revered here. Not as a god but as a… hero? That’s not exactly right but it’s hard to put into words,” Danny said, laying down and turning on his side to face Steve.  
  
“You’ve not been short of words up to now,” Steve said, laying on his side to see Danny.  
  
“True,” Danny said with a smile. “I’m kind of like Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. Only… you know… real.”  
  
“I don’t understand,” Steve admitted, his eyes drifting closed of their own accord.  
  
“I know,” Danny said, reaching out to try and smooth Steve’s hair. White tufts were sticking up making him look young and vulnerable. “It really isn’t that important.”  
  
“Okay,” Steve said, his eyes closing for the last time. He thought he felt the press of warm lips to his forehead but decided he’d only dreamed it as he drifted off.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They cross the plains, careful to watch each and every step:
> 
>  
> 
> _“So the plant life and geological deposits are sentient,” Steve said, surprised it sounded so…normal. But why should he be surprised that plants and rocks attacked those who crossed over their plains?_

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” Danny’s voice said the next morning, waking Steve with a start.

“What?” Steve asked as he sat bolt up right in the bed. He was visually scanning the room, trying to remember where he was.

“We need to have breakfast so we can go,” Danny said from next to the bed. Steve managed to focus on him where he stood holding Steve’s shirt and cargo pants crisply folded. “Get dressed so we can eat.”

Steve stared up at him, wondering when his brain was going to come back on-line. It currently seemed shrouded in fog.

“Here,” Danny said with a laugh, reaching over on the bedside table for a mug that Steve could smell held coffee. “Maybe this will help.”

“What time is it?” Steve asked, accepting the coffee. As he sipped it, he glanced toward the window in the loft. It showed that the sun was barely up, the day still lightly orange.

“Time for breakfast. Then time to go,” Danny said, watching Steve trying to wake up.

“Okay,” Steve finally agreed, looking up at him. “Where’s Dl’elda?”

“Downstairs. Having some tea and waiting for us.”

Steve nodded and slowly left the bed, his muscles protesting the unusual activities they had undertaken the past day. “Uhnnn…”

“I know. When you get moving, the stiffness will ease,” Danny assured him.

Steve reached over for his shirt, pausing before pulling it on to sniff it. It smelled like fresh air and grass and… clean. His cargo pants were equally clean and fresh. “How did you have time to wash these?” he asked as he pulled them on.

“I didn’t,” Danny said, waving it away.

“And it won’t do me any good to ask who did wash them,” Steve acknowledged.

“No,” Danny confirmed. “Are you ready?”

“Once I have on my boots,” Steve said, reaching over for them. He looked up at Danny as he pulled them on. “You don’t have to supervise. I’m not going to fall back asleep.”

“I know that,” Danny laughed. “Breakfast will wait until we are downstairs. They’re giving us some extra food too. You can carry it in your backpack when we send the cer-urns back.”

“Okay,” Steve automatically agreed. Once his boots were on, he followed Danny down the steps and into the kitchen, the table nearly groaning under all the food waiting for them. Steve sat next to Danny, letting the voices wash over him as he ate the delicious, filling food. Dl’elda was perched on Danny’s shoulder, flying over to him as soon as they were downstairs. Steve made sure she had plenty of fruit, watching to see that she had enough to eat.

“Thank you again for your hospitality,” Danny said when breakfast was finished. “We must be leaving you.”

“Of course,” Dyn'en said. “Your cer-urns are saddled and ready to go.”

“Thank you,” Danny said, Steve adding his thanks as well. They all went out to the stable, Steve putting the bandana over his neck, noticing that it too had been laundered during the night. More Esri mysteries. When he had it secure, Dl’elda flew into her hammock, peeking out to say good-bye to the family.

“Will you stop back on your way home?” Y’iaold asked hopefully.

“We’ll certainly try,” Danny said with a nod. After kissing all of the children one last time, Danny mounted his cer-urn as Steve did the same.

“Tell me more about these plains,” Steve requested as they headed out of town. They were going behind the houses to avoid the trip taking the better part of the day with everyone wanting to speak to Danny.

“Well,” Danny said, scratching his chin with a thumb. “They aren’t friendly. The rocks will hurl themselves and the wild shrubbery will try to grab us.”

“So the plant life and geological deposits are sentient,” Steve said, surprised it sounded so…normal. But why should he be surprised that plants and rocks attacked those who crossed over their plains?

“I told you we’d have to try charming the plains,” Danny said.

“No. You said we’d have to charm the mor-eri. You didn’t say anything about the plants and rocks.”

“Huh,” Danny said, stopping at the bank of a river. “Must’ve slipped my mind.”

“Right,” Steve said.

“Try stilling the water,” Danny said, pointing down at it. “Water charms are some of the easiest.”

“You can do,” Dl’elda cheered, waving her arms in emphasis.

“What do I do?” Steve asked, resigned to doing as he was told.

“Go down the bank. Dip your hand in and command the water to stop,” Danny directed.

Steve dismounted, wading into the gurgling stream to put his hand wrist-deep into the cool water. “Be still,” he ordered. To his never-ending surprise, the water stopped rushing over his hand, transforming into a calm, smooth pool.

“Yay Steve,” Dl’elda cheered. “Lift some rocks next.”

Steve looked over his shoulder at Danny who nodded. “Give it a go,” Danny suggested.

“Do I have to touch them?” Steve asked, eyeing the boulders on the opposite side of the river.

“No. Point at them and lift them. Like Luke Skywalker did.”

“So it’s like being one with the Force?” Steve asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Danny said. “And don’t even think of calling me Yoda. I will have you killed and no jury in any world would convict me.”

“Yes Master,” Steve said with a laugh. He looked down at Dl’elda who was watching them with an unmistakably amused expression on her face. “You don’t know about _Star Wars_ , do you?”

“Grace talked about it. She likes movies,” Dl’elda said.

“So you’ve met Grace?” Steve asked as he straightened, the water moving once again.

“Uh huh,” Dl’elda agreed. “I didn’t know you didn’t know. You didn’t ask.”

Steve nodded, looking at the rocks before pointing at them.

“They can’t read your mind, sport. Tell them to rise up,” Danny said.

“Up,” Steve commanded at the rocks, watching them lift out of the water. “Over there,” he ordered, pointing at the bank that slopped up from the water. They obediently flung themselves onto the far bank, settling among the weeds.

“Good job,” Danny said. “We shouldn’t have any trouble in the plains.”

“That’s reassuring, I guess,” Steve said, mounting his cer-urn while being careful not to knock Dl’elda out. He automatically guided his cer-urn across the river next to Danny. The far side was very different from the one they had just left behind. This side seemed barren and flat, the orange and grey landscape unchanging as far as the eye could see. There were no sheltering trees but at least the sun wasn’t trying to scorch them.

“Don’t let the apparent flatness fool you,” Danny said with that spooky mind-reading talent of his. “There are twists and turns that the plains hide in order to disorient us and get us lost. I’m not really sure how long the cer-urns will be able to stay with us.”

“I thought you said we could ride them until we got to the breeding ground,” Steve said.

Danny shrugged, scanning the low lying weeds at their feet, watching the rocks for any movement.

“Why are cer-urns orange now?” Steve asked with a frown as he looked from his to Danny’s.

“So they don’t show up,” Dl’elda told him. “White’s too white for here.”

“Oh,” Steve said.

“They are like chameleons,” Danny said, pointing at a rock and demanding that it remain still. It settled back down but Steve had the unshakeable feeling that it was watching them.

Together they managed to prevent most of the rocks from rising up, a few of the shrubs catching their clothes before they could charm them into quiescence. When Steve or Danny demanded that they be released, the plants let go, laying back on the ground.

Steve was in the middle of stopping a bush from unlacing his boot when a dark shadow momentarily blocked out the sun. He looked up in time to catch sight of giant wings disappearing over the horizon. “What the hell?” he said as he tracked the creature. He could feel Dl’elda quivering in her hammock, her head disappearing as she shrunk further down.

“A mor-eri,” Danny said with a frown, scanning the horizon in the direction opposite of the one the creature had gone. “The plains have told them we’re here.”

“Swell,” Steve said. “Do they pose a danger to us?”

“They can. I don’t have enough alchemy to handle the plains and the mor-eri. And we don’t know if yours works on them.”

“What are we going to do?” Dl’elda’s tremulous voice asked from inside her hammock.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” Steve promised her. He had to use a touch of magic and a soothing tone to calm his cer-urn when another shadow flew over them. “Was that the same one?”

“No,” Danny said with a frown. His cer-urn was dancing beneath him, not sure if it wanted to bolt or remain motionless to prevent detection. Both cer-urns were becoming increasing skittish, spooking at practically every rock and plant they passed. The constant movement of the terrain had already unsettled them. The addition of the mor-eri was the proverbial last straw.

“We need to send them back,” Danny said reluctantly.

“What about the mor-eri?” Steve asked as he guided his cer-urn next to Danny’s under shelter of a low rising cliff.

“I can put a chameleon spell on us. It isn’t strong enough to hide the cer-urns. But it will make it almost impossible for the mor-eri to see us,” Danny said as he put a calming charm on the plants and rock immediately in front of the cliff. Danny assured Steve that the cliff wasn’t sentient and had no plans to fall on them.

“All right,” Steve said although he was reluctant to consider walking across the plains with the mor-eri hunting them.

“We walk from now on?” Dl’elda asked from deep inside her hammock.

“We do,” Danny agreed. “You can come out, love. The mor-eri can’t see you. And we need to eat something before we continue on.”

“I’m not hungry,” she said in a tiny voice.

Steve peered into her hammock, using one finger to caress her brown hair. That seemed to help relax her, her wings fluttering at the touch. “Come out for a few minutes, sweets. We’ll have something to eat and some water. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“Okay,” she whispered, peeking over the edge before tentatively flying up to sit on his shoulder. She held tight to his collar, her tiny hand still quivering in fright.

Danny smiled at her, touching her head which calmed her even more. Certain she was okay for the moment, he reached up to take down one of the packs from behind his saddle. They all had something to eat, Danny and Steve remaining vigilant as they rested.

Once Danny had finished his bread and cheese, he removed the rest of the supplies from the anxious cer-urns. He spoke quietly to them, calming them before he turned to the task of sorting the items. Some of the supplies he put into a rucksack he shrugged onto his shoulders. He stuffed the rest into Steve’s backpack until it was filled to overflowing.

“You can carry this still, right?” Danny asked, pointing down at it.

Steve picked it up to shrug it on, nodding after adjusting it. “Yeah. It’s fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’ve carried more further,” Steve assured him to Danny’s nods.

That done, Danny went to face both of the cer-urns, petting their noses. “Thank you for your service.”

“What about the mor-eri?” Steve asked in concern. He was still beneath the cliff where Dl’elda felt safer with them completely out of sight.

“They don’t hunt cer-urns. Only Esri and faeries,” Danny explained as he continued to pet both of the animals.

“Okay,” Steve said, watching Danny.

“You have my word that your journey home will be uneventful,” Danny promised, both of them nodding their huge heads in agreement. The one Steve had been riding turned to look over at him.

“Thank you,” Steve said, approaching to put a hand on his muzzle. “You are a fine mount and it was a privilege to have your assistance.” Ale’tin neighed at him, nudging him with his nose. Steve laughed quietly, rubbing over his soft muzzle once again. “Yes, I’m going to miss you too. Perhaps we will meet again.” Ale’tin neighed in agreement to that, nudging Danny before he and Danny’s cer-urn walked away, retracing the path they had followed to arrive at the cliffs.

“And they will get home safely?” Steve asked as the cer-urns began to pick up speed.

“They will,” Danny agreed. “The rocks and plants respect their presence. They only cause difficulties to Esri. Not to cer-urns.”

“Okay,” Steve said.

Danny pointed in the direction of the sun which was beginning its leisure way to the horizon. “The breeding ground is over that next rise.”

Steve looked in the direction Danny was pointing, the rise not appearing to be overly distant. But he had discovered that the plain was impossible to judge, the ground changing dimensions at a whim. “How long?”

“Couple of hours,” Danny decided. “We’ll be able to sleep in the crystal mines if the miners are agreeable.”

“That’s better than the Forest of Nightmares, right?” Steve asked.

“Infinitely better,” Danny agreed. “Watch your step. The crevices will move under your feet when you aren’t looking. And the closer we get to the breeding ground, the number of mor-eri we’ll see is going to increase. Some are more susceptible to charms than others. Give a shout if one isn’t stopped by your alchemy.”

“Right,” Steve said with a sigh. “You ready?” he asked Dl’elda who had shrunk back down into her hammock.

“Uh huh,” she agreed from the depths of the folds.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” Steve promised, starting off next to Danny. “How are you going to bribe the miners? You said it will take magic, right?”

“Dl’elda will be able to take care of the miners,” Danny said, keeping a vigilant eye out for any mor-eri or rocks that might fling themselves at them.

“You will?” Steve asked, looking down at her.

“Uh huh. I have some magic. And they like having faeries in the mines. Makes the crystals shinier,” Dl’elda said.

“Shinier crystals are easier to find,” Danny said as he put a quieting spell on a rock.

“They like the brightest ones best of all,” Dl’elda confirmed. “They are easier to see with me there.”

“Is that who tried to steal you?” Steve asked. “The miners?”

“No,” Dl’elda said, peeking over the edge of her hammock. “They don’t hurt faeries. I got taken by….” She stopped when Danny cleared his throat and shook his head. “Oh.”

“No secrets,” Steve said, slowing to send a stray shrub back to the ground instead of letting it reach out to grab his pants.

“Some things you don’t need to know,” Danny told him while charming three rocks, piling them up as they passed by.

“I do need to know. How can I protect her if I don’t know who is trying to take her?”

“I’m still here, Steve,” Dl’elda reminded him, taping his chest from inside her hammock.

“I know that. But I need all the facts to be fully prepared.”

“It’s not in your best interest to know,” Danny said. “She won’t be bothered again. Stand down, sailor.”

Steve just sighed, charming two rocks and a shrub, skirting around them after they had been stilled. He had some trouble believing how many of the supposedly inanimate objects were trying to attack them or snag them. Even the ground periodically opened up in front of them, Danny having to charm it closed. Steve’s magic wasn’t strong enough to control the terrain.

“Incoming,” Steve said, reflectively ducking when the sun was blocked by huge black wings flapping over their heads. It was the first mor-eri that had seen since sending back the cer-urns. This was the biggest one yet.

Danny watched the flight of the mor-eri until it disappeared, relieved that it hadn’t paid any attention to them. “The chameleon charm is working. Which is good since we are almost to the breeding ground.”

“All right,” Steve said in weary acceptance. What else was he going to do?

“If you and Dl’elda want to stay here, I’ll go find a young one to charm.”

“No,” Steve said, shaking his head. “We stay together. I don’t know the terrain and Dl’elda is already terrified. We aren’t letting you out of our sight.”

“All right,” Danny agreed with no argument. They had taken temporary shelter beneath the overhang of a rock, Danny again assuring Steve that the cliff intended them no harm. “Put your pack down.”

Steve shrugged out of it, putting it as far under the cliff as he could while Danny did the same with his. “Why?”

“Because we won’t need them. And you can run faster without it,” Danny admitted.

“Great. From the size of them, we don’t stand much of chance if running is our only option.”

“I can slow them down even if I can’t stop them,” Danny said.  “If I tell you to run, _run_.”

“Right,” Steve agreed. “Are you ready?”

“Uh huh,” Dl’elda said. She was trying to sound brave even though she was quivering inside her hammock.

“Stay close and stay quiet,” Danny whispered, Steve nodding in agreement. They cautiously left the shelter of the cliff, slowly approaching the next rise in the terrain. Danny crept forward, Steve following his example and making himself as small as he could. The rocks and plants were less active here, fewer calming spells needed.

As they moved forward, the sounds of the mor-eri became louder and louder. The cacophony of sound was like a flock of crows fighting over fresh carrion. Steve could understand why Dl’elda was so frightened.

“Are they always this loud?” he whispered to Danny.

“Always,” Danny whispered back. “Let’s go this way,” he said, pointing to his left. The terrain sloped down, the path easier but steeper. A few of the rocks rose up but settled back down as Danny approached. There was a tall cliff at the bottom of the slope, a gigantic nest of orange and black limbs built in the shelter of the rock. “We’re going to check that atelier. It looks like there is a young one there.”

Steve tried to peek into the nest Danny had indicated but he could only see the sticks that made it up. He couldn’t see any signs of life within it. “You sure there’s one there?”

“Pretty sure,” Danny said as he continued forward. The slope was beginning to even out, the ground flatter as they got closer. They were within five feet of it when Danny held up his right hand. Steve stopped, barely breathing. He kept his eyes trained on Danny, watching to make sure they weren’t about to be attacked. He could hear a quiet cry from the nest, not nearly as loud or frightening as the calls they had heard earlier.

Danny crept forward almost imperceptibly, Steve keeping pace. “Stay here,” Danny whispered. Steve nodded, waiting breathlessly as Danny took a couple of careful steps forward. Danny put two fingers to his lips and blew a high pitched whistle, the sound nearly piercing Steve’s eardrums. It made Dl’elda shake in her hammock, causing it to sway.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered down to her. “I’m sure he won’t have to do it much longer. You’ll be okay.” He kept up a steady stream of quiet words, not considering what he was saying. The sound of his voice was helping to calm her and that was all that mattered.

As he watched Danny approach the nest, still whistling, a huge head peered over the tall edge of the nest. The mor-eri’s head was black with irregular orange spotting. It looked like one of the pterodactyls Steve had seen pictured, except that its head was rounder and less angular. Its beak was shorter, and it did not have the protrusion on the back of its skull. It had huge orange eyes that were focused on Danny, staring at him in apparent fascination. Danny was whistling to it, the mor-eri tilting its head as though it was trying to interpret what Danny was saying. Danny made three short, loud whistles, the mor-eri unfolding its wings that were at least 10 feet across. And this was a _young_ one. The wings were solid black on top, black and orange underneath.

Danny whistled again, the mor-eri settling back down into the nest, its wings folded gracefully at its sides. With one last whistle and an answering call from the creature, Danny turned to tell Steve it was safe. Before he could get the words out, the ground beneath his feet opened in a wide crevice, Danny disappearing into it.

“Danny,” Steve said urgently but quietly, still mindful of the mor-eri watching them. Steve got to the edge of the crevice kneeling to look down into it, the top of Danny’s head the only thing he could see. “Danny!”

“Took me by surprise,” Danny admitted. “The mor-eri is calmed and is going to go to the far edge of the Forest. He won’t attack either of you. I have his word.”

“Good,” Steve said, taking off the hammock and stuffing it in his pocket after Dl’elda had flown out.. “You’ll be okay,” he assured her as she hovered between them.

“Kir’rila,” she said, flying down to him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m mostly okay, sweets. I may have broken my arm. And my right foot is jammed in the crevice.”

Steve lay down on the ground and stretched his arms down, barely able to touch Danny’s shoulder. “I can’t reach you.”

“In my pack,” Danny said, panting for air. “There’s a rope. Go get it.”

“Right,” Steve said. “Are you having trouble breathing?”

“Not so much. It’s a tight squeeze but the rocks aren’t moving right now.”

“Okay,” Steve said, standing up. “I’ll be right back.”

“If you could hurry, I’d appreciate it,” Danny said breathlessly.

“Right,” Steve said, taking off at a run back up the trail. He kept an eye on the sky, not sure if the chameleon spell was working without Danny’s presence. He saw two mor-eri flying high over head but they didn’t slow or make any indication that they had seen him.

When he got to the packs, he went through Danny’s first. He wasn’t sure where the rope was but he didn’t remember seeing it in his backpack. Halfway down in Danny’s pack he found a large coil of rope and turned back at a run to where he’d left Danny and Dl’elda. He had to drop flat when a mor-eri buzzed him, coming close enough that Steve could feel the breeze from the flapping of his wings. He estimated that the wing span was at least 15 feet, its head the size of his truck tire back home. He debated about his options should the creature spot him. He wasn’t sure his knife would be enough to defeat it and he wasn’t thrilled by the prospects of killing one of them. This was their turf. They were minding their own business and while he had the right to defend himself, he did not have the right to come into their house and destroy them. Fortunately, he didn’t have to make a morally questionable choice. The mor-eri flew over him, never slowing. After watching to make sure it wasn’t going to circle back, Steve got up and ran the rest of the way down the slope.

“I’m back,” Steve said when he lay stretched out beside the crevice. “Danny? Dl’elda?” He couldn’t hear anything and got no response to his call. He could still see the top of Danny’s head but he had slipped further down while he had been getting the rope. “Danny?!?”

“I’m right here,” Danny finally responded. “No need to shout.”

“You didn’t answer,” Steve said, tension making his voice hard.

“I was charming the crevice, convincing it not to change shape or size,” Danny said. As Danny was explaining, Dl’elda flew up out of the crevice to land on Steve’s shoulder.

“He’s bleeding on his face. And his arm is behind him,” Dl’elda told Steve quietly. There were tears running down her face and her wings were quivering in fear.

“I’ll get him out,” Steve promised her. “I’m throwing the rope down.”

“Right,” Danny acknowledged.

Steve tossed it gently, trying to aim beside Danny and not directly on top of him. If he was bleeding, Steve didn’t need the rope making it worse. “Can you tie it around your chest? Just under your armpits?”

“I can’t move my right arm,” Danny admitted. “I’m going to have to hold the rope with my left hand. Maybe between us I can climb out.”

“Or it could dislocate your shoulder,” Steve said. “Can you talk the rocks into letting me down with you?”

“No. They won’t move apart or closer. We’ve reached an uneasy accord. But I’ve got to get out of here.”

“All right. All right,” Steve said, scooting more of his body over the edge. He could see most of Danny’s face, enough of it to know he was in a lot more pain than he was letting on. And that there was a cut on his head that was bleeding profusely. “Can you reach up with your left hand?”

“Uhnn…” Danny grunted, painfully raising his left hand until he could almost touch Steve’s extended hand. “That’s it.”

“Please, Kir’rila. You have to reach him,” Dl’elda pleaded with Danny, grabbing his fingers and trying to pull him up to reach Steve, her wings fluttering furiously but to no avail.

“I’m trying, love,” Danny said, trying to sound strong for her.

“All right,” Steve said. “Tie a knot in the rope. Loop it around your forearm once and then hold onto the knot. If your shoulder feels like it’s coming out of your socket, tell me to stop.” Steve stood up beside the crevice, looping the center of the rope over a sturdy boulder he charmed to remain still. When he was sure it would hold, he knelt beside the crevice. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Danny replied. “I have the knot. Pull me up.”

“Right,” Steve agreed, standing and pulling the rope around the boulder. It was a tough go, his feet slipping on the loose gravel. He could hear Danny’s quiet grunts of pain and effort, knowing it had to be incredibly difficult on him. There was nothing to be done about the discomfort Steve was inadvertently causing him. Danny had to get out of the crevice while the rocks were still charmed. Steve chanced at glance at the mor-eri who seemed to be watching in fascination.

Danny’s head slowly appeared over the edge of the crevice along with his left arm that was scrapped and bleeding. But not as badly as Danny’s head. The blood seemed to be streaming down his face, soaking his mmu-fum-omuu and turning the top red.

“Help him Steve,” Dl’elda pleaded, flying from Steve to Danny and back, her wings a blur of motion.

“I’m tying off the rope,” Steve said as he did it. “Now we can get you the rest of the way out.”

“Uhn,” Danny grunted, trying to use his left hand to hoist himself higher. But he couldn’t get purchase and his right arm was laying uselessly by his side. Steve could see at a glance that his right arm was broken and he wasn’t quite sure what they were going to be able to do about it.

“Okay,” Steve said, squatting by the crevice and reaching down for Danny. He hooked his hands under Danny’s arms and pulled. “Let me do all the work.”

“Don’t have much choice,” Danny admitted, using what little leverage he could gain with his feet.

“All right,” Steve said, pulling more of Danny free. He ignored the blood soaking his cargos, Danny’s head cushioned by Steve’s thigh.

“Oh…” Danny groaned as Steve freed him completely.

“I’ve got you,” Steve assured him, pulling him against his chest and holding him steady. “Dl’elda, can you get your hammock out of my pocket?”

She stared at Danny before pulling her eyes away. “What?”

“Your hammock. It’s in that pocket right there. I can’t reach it. Can you get it for me?” Steve requested, nodding at the pocket by his left calf. He very carefully rearranged Danny so that Danny’s back was supported by Steve’s chest, Steve’s left arm firmly around Danny’s chest to hold him upright.

“Here?” she asked when she had flown over to it.

“Yes. Open the flap. You’ll see it,” he said. She pulled the flap up and crawled inside his pocket, pulling as hard as she could on the handkerchief.

“I’m getting it.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed, looking down at Danny. His face was pale, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. “We need to get back under one of the friendly cliffs. I don’t think I can charm the terrain and the mor-eri.”

“I know,” Danny whispered.

Steve held out his hand as Dl’elda flew unsteadily up to it, the handkerchief trailing in her wake. “Thank you, love. You did an excellent job.”

“Is he going to be okay?” she whispered, hovering just above Danny’s head.

“I am,” Danny answered for himself, his voice strained. “Here,” he said, holding out his left hand, Dl’elda landing on it to face him. He gasped when Steve pressed the handkerchief against the gaping wound in his scalp.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, holding it tight.

“You don’t have any choice,” Danny acknowledged.

“Do you have a needle and thread in the pack?” Steve asked, trying very hard not to frighten Dl’elda.

“Yes,” Danny agreed. “Will you be able to do it?”

“Yes,” Steve said.

“Do what? What are you doing, Steve?” Dl’elda asked, anxiety in her voice. Her wings were fluttering behind her, her feet dancing on Danny’s hand as she tried to stay still.

“I’m going to sew Danny’s scalp closed. It’s cut open. That’s why he’s bleeding so much,” Steve explained.

“Oh,” Dl’elda said faintly. She sat down on Danny’s hand, her legs stretched out in front of her. “Will it hurt?”

“A little,” Danny said. “But we don’t have any choice.”

“Oh,” Dl’elda repeated softly.

“I need to splint your arm before we try to move you,” Steve said, looking around to see if there were any sturdy branches they could use. Mostly what was close at hand were the shrubs that had been trying to grab them on their journey. “Well. The only sticks strong enough are the ones in the nest.”

“You can’t take those,” Danny said.

“Yeah, I figured that out,” Steve said. “My backpack has a metal frame. I can disassemble it and use the pieces.”

“That should work,” Danny whispered. “The miners will give us food and water.”

“How far to the cave entrance?” Steve asked.

“An hour. Maybe a little more. The sun is going to set fairly soon. We’ve got to get started before full dark,” Danny warned.

“All right. I’m going to go for my backpack. And yours. The mor-eri aren’t going to come after you, are they?” he asked quietly. But not so quietly that Dl’elda’s eyes didn’t grow wide and terrified at the words.

“No. The chameleon charm is still working. They don’t see us.”

“Okay,” Steve said. “Hold this over the wound,” he instructed, putting Danny’s left hand over the handkerchief. Certain Danny could hold it in place, he scooted backward, carefully pulling Danny with him. He knew he was hurting Danny’s arm by moving him but knew equally well that they had no choice. He managed to prop Danny up against the boulder, Danny wobbly without Steve’s support. “Do you have any pain relievers?”

“No. But you may be able to charm some of it away,” Danny said, taking as deep a breath as he could.

“Can I try?” Dl’elda asked.

“Of course you can,” Danny agreed, nodding to Steve to leave. Steve ran back to the packs, the ground remaining mercifully quiet. Even the rocks and shrubs were leaving him alone. He wondered if they were worried about the Portal Keeper being injured. If that was the case, Steve wasn’t going to complain about their unexpected cooperation.

He put one strap of each pack over his shoulders, running back to where Danny and Dl’elda waited. As he got closer, he could hear Dl’elda singing softly to Danny. She kept up her song as Steve knelt next to Danny. His eyes were still pinched in pain but he didn’t look like he was about to pass out. He was still holding the soaked handkerchief over the cut, the bleeding slowing. “That’s a beautiful song,” Steve said to Dl’elda as he quickly emptied his backpack. He made short work of the frame, taking it apart until it was reduced to metal rods and formless canvass. The most solid part of the canvass he cut into strips with his knife, laying them across his thigh to prevent them from trailing in the dirt. He also took out the dark blue mmu-fum-omuu Danny had predicted he’d be wearing. That would never happen as Steve cut it in half, the top portion cut into strips for bandages.

Carefully placing the pieces on the bottom half of the mmu-fum-omuu, Steve sat close by Danny’s right arm. It lay on the ground, bent at an unnatural angle. Steve had to take a deep breath to even look at it. At least the bone had not pierced the skin. That would have been so much worse.

“I’m going to have to straighten it,” Steve said as gently as he could.

“I know,” Danny said. “Give me a folded strip of cloth.”

Steve nodded, carefully folding one of them until it fit into the palm of his hand. Understanding its purpose, he placed it between Danny’s teeth. Danny bit down on it and nodded.

“Dl’elda,” Steve said gently but firmly. “I need you to fly to the top of this rock. You are look-out. If you see anything coming, you fly down here and tell us.”

“No Steve. I need to stay with you and Kir’rila,” Dl’elda protested.

“I understand, love. But I can’t guard us while I bandage Danny’s arm. You have to be the brave one and guard us all,” Steve said in coaxing.

“Please Steve,” Dl’elda pleaded, tears falling.

“I know you’re scared, love. We all are. But I need to tend to Danny. I need you to be look-out. I promise it won’t take me longer than five minutes. And if you sing while you’re guarding us, it will help Danny feel better.”

“I… uh… I don’t think I’m that brave,” she said, her voice shaking from her tears.

“Of course you are. You helped charm the mor-eri. You told me _I_ could charm the water. And you charmed the rocks. You are the bravest faery I know,” Steve told her.

“I’m the only faery you know,” she said, sniffing loudly.

“That doesn’t matter,” Steve told her with a smile. “You’d still be the bravest. Fly to the top of the rock. Sing for Danny. I won’t be long, I promise.”

She tentatively nodded, slowly flying up to hover over the rock. “Should I sit on it?”

“That would be fine. Or you can stand. Will you sing for us?” Steve requested, squatting next to Danny. “Beautiful,” he said to her when she started. “Are you ready?” he whispered softly to Danny.

Danny closed his eyes and nodded once.

Steve took a calming breath, firmly grasping Danny’s wrist and elbow. As quickly as he could, he realigned the bones, a wave of nausea hitting him as he heard them grind against each other. That Danny’s screams were barely muffled by the cloth clinched between his teeth only made Steve’s stomach roil harder.

They were both drenched in sweat by the time Steve had Danny’s arm straightened, bandaged, and bound to the metal pieces. Steve wasn’t surprised that Danny had passed out during the process, his hand falling away from his head. The blood was beginning to congeal beneath the handkerchief so that it was no longer streaming down his face.

Steve slowly stood, hoping the world would stop spinning soon. This wasn’t the first time he’d had to tend someone’s wounds but this time was infinitely worse. Hurting Danny, even though he had no choice, was the hardest thing he’d ever done.

“Dl’elda,” Steve said quietly. She stopped singing, flying over to him to land on his shoulder.

“He okay?” she asked softly.

“He will be. Can you sit with him? I need to…uhm…” He waved in the general direction of the backside of the boulder.

“I’ll stay with him,” Dl’elda assured Steve.

Steve nodded and went to the far side, falling to his knees and retching onto the orange ground. He only hoped that Danny was awake and talking to Dl’elda so she wouldn’t hear as he lost everything in his stomach.  
TBC...  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Steve, and Dl'elda enter the Forest of Nightmares which lives up to its name.

“Steve,” Dl’elda said as she landed on his shoulder that was curved inward as he remained hunched over.

“You need to be with Danny,” Steve whispered, unable to look at her. In truth, he was embarrassed by his reaction. He was a SEAL. He had witnessed, and done, some horrific things. But Danny’s arm was one of the few things that had ever caused him to react like this.

“I heard you,” she said simply, her tiny hand caressing the damp curls at the base of his skull. “You can’t help it.”

“I’m trained for this,” he told her, taking a deep breath. “This isn’t acceptable.”

“This is _Danny_ ,” she responded. “That’s why.”

He finally turned to look at her, her warm brown eyes filled with affection. “Yeah,” he agreed with a decisive nod. “Is he still passed out?”

“Not any longer,” Danny’s voice answered for himself. “We need to go.”

Steve slowly stood and circled the rock, Dl’elda on his shoulder. He looked down at Danny and shook his head. “You are something else,” Steve said.

“Am I?” Danny asked, squinting up at them. His voice was strained, lines of pain encircling his mouth and eyes. “See if you can close the cut with alchemy.”

Steve nodded, squatting next to him and carefully lifting the handkerchief. “At least it’s mostly stopped bleeding.”

“Yeah,” Danny said. “Pretty sure I don’t have a concussion.”

“I hope not,” Steve said, removing the make-shift bandage from Danny’s head. “You ready?”

“Been ready,” Danny agreed, shifting uncomfortably. He held his left hand out, Dl’elda landing on it. “Try it.”

Steve nodded, reaching out with two fingers and touching the dried blood matting Danny’s blond hair. Steve felt the tingling he’d come to associate with his magic and when he lifted his fingers, Danny’s scalp was no longer split open. “Well.”

“It worked?” Danny asked, tentatively reaching up to touch the healed wound. “Excellent.”

“Yay Steve,” Dl’elda cheered for him. 

“Thank you, love,” Steve said. “Can you start toward the Forest? Or do we need to wait?”

“We need to go. We can’t enter after dark,” Danny said. “Is the mor-eri in his nest?”

Steve stood and checked the nest, the mor-eri studying them. “He’s still there.”

Danny nodded, using his left hand to whistle to it. It answered the call before flying up and out of its nest, disappearing into the orange sun as Steve watched it. “He’ll wait for us.”

“Good,” Steve said. “Do I need to carry you?”

“Absolutely not. But you do need to get the rope. We need to be tied together so we don’t get separated in the Forest,” Danny said, waving over to it.

Steve didn’t even bother to question that statement, knowing it would be useless. “What about Dl’elda?” he asked as he retrieved the rope, trying not to look at the end that was coated in Danny’s blood.

“The thread,” Danny said, pointing over at his backpack.

Steve hunted through until he found the thread and needle, sending up silent thanks that he hadn’t had to use it on Danny’s scalp. “How do we do this?” he asked Dl’elda.

“Tie it around my waist,” she instructed, holding up her tiny arms. Steve did it, making sure it wasn’t too tight and that he didn’t catch her wings under the thread. “Now your shirt.”

Steve looped the thread into his button hole, tying it tightly so they were bound together. He left enough slack that she could flutter above him but not so much that the thread would snag on every branch they passed.

“Now tie us together,” Danny instructed.

“Tie us together,” Steve repeated, uncertain how to proceed.

“Loop it around your waist,” Danny said with a nod at Steve. Steve threaded it through one belt loop in the back before tying it securely on the side of his body.

“How much of it?” Steve asked, kneeling next to Danny, holding the loose end.

“Five or six feet,” Danny said, struggling to lean forward away from the boulder. He flinched at the movement, trying to hide his discomfort.

“How are you going to make it through the Forest?” Steve asked as he encircled Danny’s body in order to loop the rope around his waist. He made sure he didn’t move too quickly, Dl’elda keeping up with his movements so she wasn’t jarred by the thread.

“I don’t have any choice, do I?” Danny asked as Steve knotted the rope.

“I’m going to have to carry you,” Steve said, glancing over at Dl’elda who looked panicked. “It’s okay, love. We’re going to make it to the mines.”

“Can you carry him that far?” Dl’elda asked, frowning at them both.

“Nobody’s carrying anybody,” Danny protested. “I broke my arm, not my leg. I’m going to walk to the mines.”

“Danny,” Steve started in warning. But he stopped when Danny shook his head. That was that.

“I need you to listen carefully,” Danny said, his warm left hand on Steve’s cheek to ensure he had his undivided attention. “Once we are in the Forest, you need to stay in your happy place mentally.”

“My happy place,” Steve repeated, his eyebrows knit together in uncertainty.

“The Forest can read negative thoughts. Feeds on them in fact. You need to keep only happy thoughts in mind. Puppies and… I don’t know. For me it’s Grace and lasagna.”

“I can concentrate on the beach. Catching waves. Will that drown us?” Steve asked in all seriousness.

“No. As long as you think only positive things about the ocean, crystal clear blue skies, making sand castles, we’ll be fine. You need to keep all negative thoughts locked away. No ultra-dangerous, ultra-classified SEAL missions. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Steve agreed. “You okay with this?” he asked Dl’elda.

“Uh huh. I’ve been in it before. It’s not so hard on faeries,” she assured him.

“Good,” Steve said. “No matter what, you can count on me to protect you.”

“I know that,” she said. “We need to go, Kir’rila. The sun’s going down.”

“Yes,” Danny agreed, holding up his left hand to Steve who very gently hoisted him to his feet. Steve shrugged on Danny’s pack, making sure Danny was at least steady on his feet.

“Are you sure you are….?”

“Don’t,” Danny said, shaking his head. “We can’t stay here overnight. We have to get to the mines.”

“Okay,” Steve said, watching Danny carefully as they started their slow way across the plains.

Danny took care of most of the charms, telling Steve that concentrating on the spells stopped him from thinking about other… issues. Steve understood that and left him to it, still watchful to make sure he wasn’t on the verge of collapse. He also used some of his own alchemy to prevent stray rocks and shrubs from impeding their progress.

“Tell us about surfing,” Danny said, squinting over the next ridge.

“Right,” Steve said, surreptitiously studying Danny. Danny was unnaturally pale except for high spots of color on his cheeks. His breathing was even although he periodically took a very deep breath as though he wasn’t getting enough oxygen. Until Danny requested his help, there was nothing Steve could do.

Steve told them about learning to surf and falling off his board so many times, he was bruised for weeks. But he didn’t mind. All his friends were learning too and they keep daring each other. They would make bets about who could stay up the longest, who could ride the tallest wave, who would be the most likely to eat sand.

Steve talked. Danny used his alchemy. Dl’elda flew between them as much as her thread would allow.

Danny slowed as the terrain began to slope up, darkly ominous shapes looming over the edge of the plain. As bleak and twisted as the trees were, the shadows cast on the plains were worse. The shadows moved even as the trees remained still. They felt no wind across the plain or from the Forest, yet the shadows were twisting and turning, reaching out toward Danny and Steve. It was heavily oppressive close by the Forest, no sounds escaping the deepness of the trees. Steve’s skin was covered with goose bumps, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

“All right,” Danny said, speaking in an uncharacteristically hushed tone. “Obviously this is it. We all in our happy places?”

“Roger that,” Steve said with a nod, moving just a little closer to Danny. Dl’elda landed on Steve’s shoulder, holding tightly to his collar. He could feel her nerves in that much contact. 

“Uh huh,” Dl’elda whispered with a tentative nod. “We can do it.”

“Of course we can,” Danny said. His voice was almost as loud as usual but not as strong. Steve could hear it wavering but he wasn’t sure if it was his injury, his nerves, or a combination of the two. Not that Steve could blame him. He could feel the Forest trying to influence them, an oppressive darkness trying to envelope them all.

“Happy happy places,” Danny said in reminder, glancing at Steve and then at Dl’elda.

“You in yours?” Steve asked, trying to peer into the blackness of the woods. But the dark, twisted trees did not give up their secrets.

“Grace and lasagna,” Danny said firmly, nodding. “Let’s go. It’s going to be dark soon.”

They stepped over the border between the plains and the Forest, the sun blotted out by the ominous branches reaching down toward them.

The Forest was doing everything possible to slow them down, the going difficult, the trees watching them with wary unease. While they did not attempt to touch them like the shrubs of the plains had, there was still an overwhelming feeling of distrust and of displeasure that the Forest was being disturbed.

The path Danny pointed out was barely visible to Steve but Danny assured them that they were going the right way. Steve had no choice but to rely on Danny’s navigation. All of the trees they passed were foreboding and twisted, some bending lower as they approached to glower at them in silent, grim disapproval. Steve felt an overwhelming urge to turn back the way they had come and run as fast as possible to the plains. _They won’t hurt us_ became his personal silent mantra as they continued deeper into the gloom surrounding them on all sides.

“Tell us about one of your non-lethal, non-classified missions,” Danny whispered, staying as close to Steve as possible. His left hand was supporting his right arm even though Steve had secured it to his body with duct tape. Steve thought his actions were reflective rather than an effort to support his injury.

He started telling Danny and Dl’elda about a mission in an undisclosed but hostile location. He and his team had to locate and rescue four stupid, stranded hikers who had been warned not to venture out on their own.

Danny barely noticed when Steve’s voice trailed off. Steve was unable to concentrate on telling his stories, watching out for Danny, guarding him and Dl’elda, and keeping both eyes open for approaching threats. He understood why this was the Forest of Nightmares, the ominous atmosphere more than living up to its name.

Steve glanced over at Dl’elda where she was perched on his shoulder when she started shivering. Only then did he realize that the temperature had started to drop. “What’s going on?” he whispered to Danny.

“I don’t know,” Danny said, looking around as though to trace the source of the cold descending on them. “It’s never been this cold before.”

“Come in here,” Steve said to Dl’elda, holding his shirt collar open so she could fly into it. His diminishing body heat helped control some of her shivering but she was still very cold. “Do you know what’s going on?” he asked her.

“N-n-n-o,” she said, her teeth chattering.

“There’s something wrong,” Danny said, frowning even harder when snow began fall. “Great.”

“Where’s this from?” Steve asked, looking up at the flakes that were coming down between the limbs hanging over their heads. The wind was picking up, swirling the snow and reducing their visibility. The trees all around them were shivering in reaction to the cold. It wasn’t long before icy crystal were battering their bared skin, their faces, arms and hands turning red from the abuse.

“This hasn’t happened before,” Danny said, his voice visible in puffs of condensation. He had his left arm wrapped as tightly around his body as possible, his mmu-fum-omuu offering no protection from the snow and cold.

“It’s really coming down,” Steve said, watching it pile up at their feet an alarming rate.

“Unnaturally fast,” Danny agreed, trudging forward, each step an effort.

“Your feet,” Steve said in realization.

“Esri sandals aren’t made for snow,” Danny acknowledged, slowing to a stopping. He looked like he wanted to lean on one of the nearby trees. He did study it momentarily before shaking his head once. He took as deep a breathe as he could before looking up at Steve with an expression of desperation. “You’re going to have to go ahead. Take Dl’elda to the mine. They’ll let you in.”

“Absolutely not. No man left behind,” Steve said.

“You have to keep going, Kir’rila. We have to find Grace,” Dl’elda said from inside Steve’s shirt, only her head visible.

“The snow,” Danny said, shaking his head as it continued to pile up around them. “I… can’t….”

Steve shrugged out of his pack, setting it on the ground.

“What are you doing? You’ll need that,” Danny said breathlessly pointing down at where it was nearly covered in snow already.

“ _We’ll_ need it,” Steve corrected, moving in front of Danny, turning his back and crouching down. “Climb on.”

“No,” Danny said, shaking his head. “You cannot…”

“Stop arguing. It’s getting colder and darker. The snow is getting even deeper. You can’t walk in it. Get on so we can get to the mines,” Steve said, looking at Danny over his shoulder.

“You can’t carry me that far,” Danny protested.

“I can and I will,” Steve said. “And I’m pretty sure this is my fault,” he admitted quietly.

“The snow,” Danny said, looking up at it. “The lost hikers.”

“Yes,” Steve reluctantly agreed. “They were caught in a… in bad weather high in the mountains. I should have told a different story.”

“Can you tell about what you did in a really hot place?” Dl’elda suggested.

“Would that work?” Steve asked Danny.

“I don’t know. At this point I don’t know what the best answer is,” Danny said, pain and exhaustion coloring his voice and pinching his eyes. He was shivering, his shoulders pulled toward his chest in an ineffectual effort to preserve his body heat.

“All right. This is what is happening,” Steve said, backing up to him. “You’re putting on the pack. I’m carrying you. We have to get out of this storm. You can’t walk. I’m not leaving you.”

Danny sighed but finally gave in. He looped his left arm over Steve’s shoulder as Steve put his hands under Danny’s sturdy thighs. With a jump from Danny, Steve was able to hoist him up, Danny circling his waist with his legs. “Okay?” Danny asked as he leaned into Steve’s warmer back.

“Fine,” Steve agreed, looking down at Dl’elda. “Go between us. You’ll be warmer.”

She flew out of the front of his shirt and entered the back, peeking out over his collar.

“Better?” Danny asked down to her as Steve resumed trudging through the Forest.

“Uh huh,” she said, still shivering. Danny was certain she was trying to be brave and that she was nearly as cold as before. She began to sing to them, her voice tiny in the ominous silence. But it helped to lift their spirits and she sang and sang and sang.

“The left fork,” Danny said directly into Steve’s ear. He tried to pretend he didn’t know Steve was panting from the exertion of carrying him through the foot high snow. “The entrance to the mine is less than half a mile down that path.”

Steve nodded, not trying to talk. His arms were shaking from the exertion required to carry Danny, his knees and thighs screaming. But he blocked out all of the pain and cold, setting a determined pace as he started down the path Danny had indicated. Dl’elda was still singing but her voice was nearly gone. They could hear her teeth chattering. If Steve hadn’t had his jaw clinched, his teeth would have been rattling just as hard.

“The snow,” Steve panted, looking up at the barely visible break in the trees. “It’s slowing down.”

“It’s not so cold,” Dl’elda said from deep inside the back of Steve’s shirt.

“The miners have control over their weather,” Danny said, looking over Steve’s shoulder at the path. It was still covered with snow but it was not nearly as deep as it had been. “I can walk the rest of the way.”

“No,” Steve said, not adding to it. Danny’s could hear the strain in that one word and decided not to argue any further.

“One positive with the snow, it made the woods brighter,” Danny said.

“There’s always some happy, right?” Dl’elda said, peeking up at him.

“Always,” Danny agreed. He sighed when he finally spotted the entrance to the mine. It was hard to miss with the signs that they had put on posts every few steps:

**BE WARE KEEP OUT**   
**DON’T COME CLOSER**   
**WE HAVE A BEAR**

“A bear?” Steve said, looking at the signs as they passed them.

“They made it up,” Danny confirmed. “There are no bears in the Forest.”

**WE’RE GOIN TO SHOOT U**   
**STOP COMIN CLOSER**   
**~~THIS IZ UR LAST CHANCE~~**   
**~~THIS IZ UR VERY LAST CHANCE  
~~ WE’RE NOT KIDDIN TURN AREOUND NOW**

“Hospitable, aren’t they?” Steve said, crouching down so Danny could gain his feet when they stopped in front a wooden gate covering the entire mine entrance.

**U HAVE NO BIZNESS HERE**   
**GO AWAY**   
**NOBODYS HOME**

Danny ignored all the warning signs and pulled the cord next to the gate. They could hear a bell ringing in the distance, the sound echoing softly. As they waited, Dl’elda left the back of Steve’s shirt to sit on his shoulder. She was still shivering but it wasn’t quite as bad as it had been.

“I’m really sorry,” Steve said to them both, Danny shaking his head.

“You aren’t to blame. It happens. Well, never snow before. But no matter. It’s better than the gigantic butterfly that tried to attack me the first time I crossed over. When we cross back over, we’ll be extra vigilant.”

Steve nodded in agreement, remaining in place although his first impulse was to take a step back when he heard shouting coming from behind the gate.

“What?” a voice demanded.

“We are here seeking your permission to cross through your mines,” Danny responded.

“No,” the voice replied.

“We are prepared to barter,” Danny said.

“No,” the voice repeated.

“I’m certain you will reconsider when you hear what we are offering,” Danny told him.

“What could you have we need?”

Danny nodded to Dl’elda who spoke to the disembodied voice. “If you let us in, I’ll help you to…” She didn’t get any further before the gate was swung open, two miners on the inside staring up at them.

Steve knew he shouldn’t be surprised but he couldn’t believe that the two men standing before them were dwarves. Surely that wasn’t possible. It was a trick the Forest was playing on his mind.

“Don’t dally. It’s freezing out there. Did you do that?” the miner on the right demanded up at Steve. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes that were studying Steve with a piercing gaze. He wore brown pants with leather suspenders, his boots darker brown and scuffed from work. His shirt was red and white plaid, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The edges of his shirt were frayed  but it appeared to be clean and fresh.

“Yes?” Steve responded.

“Well, it couldn’t have been Kir’rila. And faeries don’t change it,” the miner informed him sternly.

“Stop being so grumpy, In'kyn,” the second miner scolded, sneezing when he finished. Steve had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing out loud. That would have been unbelievably rude and could end up with them back out in the blizzard. “You’re hurt,” the second miner said up to Danny. He was wearing the same type of sturdy pants as In’kyn, his shirt deep blue. His dark hair was longer, caught at the back of his head in a ponytail.

“I broke my arm,” Danny agreed.

“Doc will look at it,” the second miner said. “Come in come in. Of course you can cross in the mines.”

“Thank you,” Danny said. In’kyn waited with a frown until Steve and Dl’elda were all the way inside before closing and locking the gate.

“I’m Et’tur,” the second miner told them as he led them deeper into the mine, the lamps on the walls casting a welcome glow.

Steve was glad to feel the warmth enveloping them the further they went. His skin prickled as it began to warm up, his fingers and toes tingling in an unpleasant way.

Dl’elda was still sitting on Steve’s shoulder, watching Danny carefully. “His arm really hurts,” Dl’elda whispered into Steve’s ear.

“I know,” he whispered back. “I’m hoping they can help.”

“I’ll ask them to,” she said.

“Why are you going to Faeryland?” Et’tur was asking Danny, looking up at him with something akin to admiration, or trepidation, or a combination of the two.

Danny explained about Grace, In'kyn grumbling about the Faery Queen and how she was so demanding, always wanting the best crystal for herself.

“She takes their crystals?” Steve whispered to Dl’elda.

“Some of them. She likes shiny things,” she said.

“Oh,” Steve responded.

“She pays them,” Dl’elda said, smiling at the new miners they saw further down the mine. There were a dozen of them sitting at a table laden with food. “You hungry?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, looking over at Danny. “We need to untie the rope and then you need to have your arm looked at.”

Danny wearily nodded, waiting as the miners left the table to crowd around the newcomers. They were all talking at once, Danny managing to keep up with most of their questions. Finally a miner with silver hair and kind eyes behind his glasses turned to face the others.

“Kir’rila will talk with all of us,” he told them firmly. “But now I need to see to his injury.”

The miners reluctantly nodded and went back to the table, all of their eyes still on the visitors. They had mostly ignored Steve, Dl’elda patient as some of the gently touched her.

“Come,” the miner said, going past the table and down the mine on the right. “I’m Kym'kl. I’m trained in the healing.”

“I appreciate your help,” Danny said, leaning on Steve as they continued down the mine. Steve had one arm wrapped around Danny’s waist, bearing much of his weight. He knew Danny was past exhausted. He would only admit to himself that he was feeling the effects of the weather and having carried Danny but was not about to complain.

“Have a seat,” Kym’kl said when they reached a wide chamber brightly lit with multiple lamps and a blazing fire. Steve ideally wondered about the rate of consumption of the available oxygen this deep underground but then decided that the natural laws of Earth didn’t apply in Esri.

Danny sat on the soft bed covered with a warm animal skin, Steve close by him, Dl’elda moving to Danny’s shoulder. Steve reached up to untie Dl’elda’s string to discover his fingers didn’t want to function. His fine motor skills had been temporarily frozen.

He decided to simply wait for the dwarves to deal with everything. Seemed the easiest thing to do. Plus his eyelids were suddenly way too heavy. He’d let them close for just a minute.

“Hey, hey,” Danny said, his hand cold on Steve’s cheek. “Stay awake.”

“Sleepy,” Steve said, trying to lay down. But Danny was stopping him.

“I know. But you are still too cold. You can’t go to sleep until we warm up.”

“Sleepy,” Steve repeated, shaking his head and trying to focus on Danny. He seemed to be underwater, his face coming in and out of focus. “Hold still.”

“I am holding still,” Danny said, his hand still on Steve’s cheek. “Can you get him some tea?”

“Tea?” Steve repeated with a frown. Where would he find tea? Where had they left the backpack? Did it have tea in it? Was he supposed to boil water for it? Did he have enough left? What would he put it in?

“It’s okay, babe,” Danny said, pressing a warm cup into Steve’s frozen fingers. “Kym’kl fixed us the tea. I didn’t mean I wanted you to make it.”

“Oh,” Steve said, looking down at the cup.

“Drink,” Danny instructed, carefully lifting it to Steve’s mouth. “Slow sips.”

Steve nodded, carefully sipping it. “Dl’elda?”

“I’m right here,” she told him. She was still on Danny’s shoulder sipping from a tiny cup of her own.

He nodded and took another sip. “He look at your arm?”

“Not yet,” Danny said, looking over at Kym’kl. “He aligned the bones. I think they are straight.”

Kym’kl nodded, touching the tips of Danny’s fingers. He could not disguise all of his concern as he worked to untie the knot securing them together. “What sort of knot is this?”

“A bowline,” Steve muttered into his cup.

“You couldn’t use a square knot like a regular person?” Danny asked with a barely disguised laugh.

“Uhn,” Steve grunted, reaching into his boot to take out his knife. “Here.”

“Thanks?” Kym’kl said, accepting it with some trepidation. It was nearly as long as his forearm.

“Go ahead,” Danny said. “We’ll get more rope in Faeryland.”

Kym’kl nodded, slicing cleanly through the rope around their waists, frowning at the blood dried on one end. “Yours?”

Danny nodded, holding out his left arm to show the scraps from being hauled out of the crevice.

“Oh dear,” Kym’kl said, shaking his head.

“Sorry,” Steve said.

“You had no choice,” Danny reminded him, lifting Steve’s cup back to his lips. “Drink.”

“Where’s yours?” Steve asked as he obediently sipped.

“I finished it. So did Dl’elda. Once you drink it all, you can go to sleep.”

“Okay,” Steve replied, drinking more and enjoying the feeling of warmth that spread out from his stomach. It didn’t yet reach his fingers and toes but they didn’t feel quite so icy any longer. He watched in a fog as Kym’kl cleaned and bandaged Danny’s left arm. That done, he gently cut through the duct tape Steve had used to secure the rods to Danny’s arm and his arm to his body. Danny remained completely still as Kym’kl cut away the final piece of tape. He then very carefully unwrapped the cloth until Danny’s black and blue arm was exposed. Steve held tightly to Danny’s left hand as he swayed. Danny was swallowing reflectively, Steve certain he was fighting waves of nausea.

“Can you give him something for the pain?” Steve asked quietly as Kym’kl worked to clean Danny’s damaged arm.

“As soon as you thaw out. And I have bandaged it again,” Kym’kl said. He looked up at Steve with a nod. “You did an excellent job.”

“Thank you,” Steve said, not able to look away from Danny’s discolored arm. “Did I straighten the bones?”

“You did,” Kym’kl assured him. “Once they heal, it will be like it didn’t happen.”

“Good,” Steve said, letting go of Danny’s hand to wrap a steadying arm around his waist. Danny leaned into him, hiding his face in Steve’s neck. If Steve felt some moisture from Danny’s eyes, he wasn’t going to say anything. “How far is it to Faeryland from here?” Steve asked.

Kym’kl seemed to understand that reason for the question wasn’t purely for information. He didn’t pause in bandaging Danny’s arm, using the rods to support it. “It will take a couple of hours only. Cha'ima and A'serhom will guide you. They have been wanting to go to Faeryland. I promised that the next time we had reason to go, they would be the ones. I suspect they want to buy new dresses but I’d never tell them I thought that.”

“Does Faeryland have dresses large enough?” Steve asked.

“Faeries come in all sizes,” Dl’elda answered. “Big ones. Little ones. In between ones.”

“They aren’t all your size?”

“No,” she said with a giggle.

“I had no idea,” Steve admitted.

“You’ve never been here before,” Kym’kl said. It could have been a question but Steve was pretty sure it was a statement of fact, that somehow Kym’kl knew this was his first time.

“No I haven’t. I didn’t know I was half Esri until recently. I swam over to find Danny,” Steve said.

“Danny?” Kym’kl asked, tying fresh strips to Danny’s arm to keep it from moving.

“That’s Kir’rila’s Human name,” Dl’elda explained.

“Of course,” Kym’kl said. “Your name?”

“Steve,” he said.

“Isn’t that a funny name?” Dl’elda giggled.

“I doubt it is where they’re from,” Kym’kl said with a smile. “Take off your wet clothes and you can sleep. I’ll get some arnica and some valerian. They will reduce his pain and help him sleep.”

“Thank you,” Steve agreed. “Where will we be sleeping?”

“Right here,” Kym’kl said. “Get undressed and into the bed. You’ll sleep together?”

“Yes. It’s fine,” Steve said, watching as Kym’kl went to a wooden cabinet on the other side of the cave. “Danny.”

“Yeah,” Danny whispered, his face still hidden in Steve’s shoulder, his entire weight being supported by Steve.

“Let’s get you undressed and into bed,” Steve said, shifting him away from his body.

“Yeah,” Danny said, sitting up as much as he could. He had his eyes closed as Steve untied the knots at his shoulders. Steve lowered the top of his mmu-fum-omuu before helping him to stand enough to allow it to fall to the floor. Steve used the fur to wrap Danny as much as he could as he knelt before him to untie and remove his sandals. That done, Steve turned Danny so he was laying on the bed before covering him with the two fur blankets.

Steve quickly removed his boots and his clothes before crawling in next to Danny. Dl’elda was laying on the pillow between them, petting Danny’s hair and signing softly to him.

“Oh,” Danny gasped when Steve scooted over to press their chilled bodies together.

“Sorry. We’ll warm up soon,” Steve reminded him.

“Here we are,” Kym’kl said when he stood back by the bed. He was holding a glass of what looked like milk and a spoon with crushed leaves in it. He helped Danny eat the powder before giving him the warm milk, Danny drinking all of it.

“Thank you for your help,” Danny whispered as he returned the glass.

“Sleep now. No one will disturb you,” Kym’kl said, turning down the lamps and putting an extra log on the fire. “I will check on you in the night.”

“Thank you,” Steve said.

“Try not to attack me when I return,” Kym’kl said cheerfully with a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“I won’t,” Steve promised.

“Once a warrior, always a warrior,” Kym’kl said knowingly.

“He’s right,” Danny said, his eyes still tightly closed.

“Sleep well. We’re on the other side of that door if you require anything,” Kym’kl said as he left them alone.

“I know you’re dying to ask,” Danny said, turning his head enough to see Steve.

“Dwarves?” That was all Steve had to say.

“Where do you think Humans get their fairy tales? Their stories of the magical and the enchanted?” Danny asked with a knowing smile.

“Oh,” Steve said, considering it. “They do exist.”

“I exist,” Dl’elda pointed out.

“Was there a Snow White?” Steve asked.

“Not per se. And there are obviously more than seven miners. Some of which are women. There are witches who cast spells here. Like we can,” Danny said.

“So our folk tales come from here,” Steve said.

“Many of them do,” Danny agreed. “Some are made up. Or maybe they come from a different universe.”

“There was a time that would have surprised me,” Steve said.

“But not any longer,” Danny said with a smile. “Go to sleep, babe. We’ll discuss it more tomorrow.”

“Right,” Steve said, letting his eyes close, his head filled with magical thoughts. None of them involved dwarves or witches or glass slippers. They all centered on a short, loud mostly Human, one he felt like he’d known forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Steve and Danny visit with the miners who have decided they need to rest before continuing their journey. This gives them time to chat about... the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has gotten so long. I really thought I'd be done by now. My muses thought differently. I'd like to say the next chapter will be the last but I thought this chapter would be the last.
> 
> Also, my muses and I are having a great time writing this story (which I'm sure helps explain its length!) From the lack of response, I'm guessing reading it isn't as satisfying as writing it. I'm sorry about that too.

**  
**Steve slowly woke with no idea where he was. It was mostly dark but he was warm and felt reassuringly safe. He considered his situation for a moment, the day’s events returning to his sleep shrouded brain. Turning his head found Danny asleep next to him, lines of pain around his eyes and mouth. He reached over and lightly touched him, no change in his expression or breathing. Dl’elda slept on the pillow by Danny’s head, her wings folded and still.  
  
They weren’t the reason he woke up. When he tried to sit, he realized it was his own pain that had disturbed his sleep. He moaned very quietly as he moved his arms and legs, the exertion of carrying Danny through the snow cramping his muscles. He wasn’t especially surprised but he was displeased to be in so much pain. He was apparently way out of shape, not that carrying the Portal Keeper through an unprecedented blizzard in an enchanted forest was part of SEAL training. But still.  
  
He sighed, creeping out of bed and over to the door Kym’kl had indicated before he left. Steve carefully opened it, finding a room on the other side that had a small table and a large fireplace. There were two miners sitting at the table, gazing back at him. He thought they looked vaguely familiar and decided they had been in the main chamber when they had arrived.  
  
“Hey,” one of the miners said in greeting. She was peeling what looked like a standard Earth apple, a pile of freshly peeled fruit at her elbow.  
  
“I’m sorry to bother you,” Steve said quietly. He thought he should be reluctant to talk to them in only his briefs but he didn’t have any choice. And they were watching him with only curiosity, not dismay, or worse, disgust.  
  
“You aren’t,” the second miner said. He looked to be about the same age as Kym’kl, the same grey hair and warm eyes. He was cutting up the fruit the first miner was peeling, putting the pieces in a large ceramic bowl. “Kym’kl said you might come to find us.”  
  
“I’m having some trouble sleeping,” Steve said. Ordinarily he wouldn’t admit it quite so readily but these circumstances were the furthest from ordinary he had ever experienced. And he knew he needed to sleep in order to continue on to Faeryland.  
  
The first miner nodded, going to a cabinet on the wall opposite of the fireplace. She reached up for a jar, bringing it to the table with her. “Sit,” she said, indicating one of the empty chairs.  
  
“Thank you,” he agreed. “I’m Steve.” He figured they already knew but it felt impolite to ask for their names in their house.  
  
“I’m A'skelkal,” she said as she measured powder from the jar to a mug. “He’s M’denon. How is Kir’rila?”  
  
“He’s sleeping but still in a lot of pain,” Steve said. “I tried alchemy but mine isn’t strong enough.”  
  
“It will be eventually,” M’denon said as he brought the kettle to the table. He poured the steaming water into the mug, A’skelkal stirring it briskly.  
  
“I’m returning home as soon as we have Grace,” Steve said. Surely that fact was clear to everyone. He was here on a mission. Once it was successfully completed, he’d return to his much more ordinary life.  
  
“But you’ll be back,” A’skelkal said, pushing the mug toward him.   
  
“I have no reason to return to Esri,” Steve said, picking up the mug to be greeted by the inviting scent reminiscent of apples and cinnamon.  
  
“Of course you’ll come back with Kir’rila,” M’denon said like it was a foregone conclusion. “He won’t come without you.”  
  
Steve shook his head, wishing it didn’t feel like it had been wrapped in cotton. “He’ll return to his Human home once we swim through the portal. I won’t see him again.”  
  
“You don’t believe that,” A’skelkal told him, laughing lightly.  
  
“You are koijaw-vor,” M’denon agreed with a nod.  
  
“I don’t know what that means,” Steve said wearily.   
  
“Ask Kir’rila. He will tell you,” M’denon assured him.  
  
Steve just nodded, sipping more of his drink. What else was there to do? “What time is it?” he finally asked. He was watching A’skelkal peel the fruit, soothed by the steadiness and effortlessness of her motions.  
  
“It’s the middle of the night,” M’denon said as he cut up a peeled fruit and placed the pieces in front of Steve.  
  
“Hmm…” Steve acknowledged, eating a slice. It tasted much like an apple but with an earthy flavor that was strange but pleasant. “Is cooking your regular job?”  
  
“Sometimes,” M’denon said. “We have to eat.”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve agreed.   
  
“This is all a little overwhelming, isn’t it?” A’skelkal asked him kindly, her eyes reflecting sympathy and understanding.  
  
“It shouldn’t be,” Steve said before he could stop himself.   
  
“You’ve never left your known world before,” M’denon pointed out. “How could you be prepared for any of this?”  
  
“I’m trained for the unknown,” Steve said.  
  
“In your world. How can anyone be trained for a world they don’t know exists?” A’skelkal asked.  
  
“At least most of the beings we’ve encountered aren’t intent on killing us,” Steve said, making the dwarves laugh.  
  
“There is that,” M’denon said.   
  
“Have you ever been through the portal?” Steve asked, eating more of the fruit.  
  
“I haven’t,” M’denon said with a shake of his head.  
  
“I went through once,” A’skelkal said with a shiver. “Your world is very strange. And very loud.”  
  
“I suppose it would be to those unaccustomed to it,” Steve acknowledged. “I’m from the islands not far from the portal. We are a mix of many heritages. I guess we don’t notice when you come through.”  
  
“We can come through mostly unnoticed. Full blood Esri are too obvious. Faeries can swim over because no one believes they exist,” A’skelkal said.  
  
“Danny told me that the Esri who do swim over are believed to be mermaids.”  
  
“A convenient myth behind which they can hide,” M’denon agreed.  
  
“I never believed in mermaids until now,” Steve admitted. “If I saw one, I would have discounted it.”  
  
“Just like the faeries,” A’skelkal said.  
  
“Oh,” Steve said, turning toward the door. “Danny’s awake.”  
  
A’skelkal nodded, stirring up another mug she handed to Steve. “Take this to him. It will help with the pain.”  
  
“Thank you for your kindness,” Steve said, standing with the two mugs.  
  
“Thank you for your assistance to Kir’rila,” M’denon said with a nod.  
  
“Hey,” Steve said softly as he returned to the cave. Danny’s eyes were trained on the door and he visibly relaxed when Steve entered. “I’m right here.”  
  
“Okay,” Danny sighed.   
  
Steve sat next to him and glanced over at the empty pillow. “Where’s Dl’elda?” he asked sharply.  
  
“She went to talk to the miners. She’ll be right back.”  
  
“Is she okay?” Steve asked.  
  
“She’s fine. Stand down, sailor,” Danny said scooted up in the bed with Steve’s help to lean against the wall.   
  
“Okay,” Steve said, relaxing slightly and picking up the two mugs he had sat down. “The dwarves gave me this. It will help with the pain.”  
  
Danny nodded and accepted the cup. “What woke you?”  
  
“You know,” Steve said, waving it off. He placed his right hand on Danny’s forehead, frowning. “Tell me the truth.”  
  
“I’m okay,” Danny said.   
  
Steve shook his head, encouraging him to drink. “What does koijaw-vor mean?”  
  
“One soul that inhabits two bodies,” Danny said, looking up at Steve. “The miners gave you that word.”  
  
“They said we are.”  
  
“Do you believe them?” Danny asked in a carefully even tone.  
  
“You know I do,” Steve sighed.  
  
“You could sound even less happy about it,” Danny said with a crooked smile.  
  
“It’s a lot to take in,” Steve pointed out. “Three days ago I had no idea there was another world that I could swim to. I find out I’m half Esri and my mother didn’t die like I was told. I come over to find you and end up finding my _soulmate_ in a short, loud demi-god.”  
  
“Well, when you put it like that,” Danny laughed softly.  
  
“Are you going to move to Hawaii? I really can’t imagine living in New Jersey,” Steve admitted.  
  
“Yes. Living there makes more sense anyway. Closer to the portal. Then we can more easily cross over so Gracie can visit Faeryland.”  
  
“There must be an easier route to get there,” Steve said. “At least I hope there is.”  
  
“Your alchemy will get stronger. That will make the journey less difficult,” Danny assured him as he sipped his tea.  
  
“Good,” Steve said. “Are same sex unions accepted here?”  
  
“Of course,” Danny said. “We can get married here. It won’t be valid on Earth but it will make you Kir’rila’vor.”  
  
“Does that mean wife of the Portal Keeper?” Steve asked, displeased with the idea.  
  
“No,” Danny laughed. “It means Portal Keeper’s mate. It’s a title of honor. Like being queen by virtue of marrying the king.”  
  
Steve studied his cup, his entire face a frown.  
  
“What?” Danny asked, putting down his cup to reach up and touch Steve’s cheek.   
  
“Isn’t this all very sudden?” Steve asked. “We barely know each other, really. But we’re talking about getting married. It’s… I don’t even have words for it. What if we aren’t compatible in our world? Maybe we won’t get along when we aren’t charming rocks or dodging mor-eri.”  
  
“Is that what you really believe? In here?” Danny asked, touching Steve’s chest over his heart.  
  
“I don’t know,” Steve said. “Maybe it’s this place. Maybe it’s making me think I’m… umm… that we’re supposed to be together.”  
  
“I can understand your doubts,” Danny confirmed. “We don’t have to do anything until we return home. I’ll even go back to New Jersey if that’s what you want. Then we’ll wait and see.”  
  
Steve sighed at his words, staring off into nothing. “The miners are so sure.”  
  
“They aren’t the ones about to change their entire lives while they still have doubts,” Danny pointed out. “I’m not about to force you into anything. And I don’t want to you ever have reason to believe you feel the way you do because I charmed you into it.”  
  
“I don’t think that,” Steve said. “I just… I hate feeling so certain yet so uncertain at the same time.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Danny said with a yawn.  
  
“Me too,” Steve agreed, looking over at the door that led to the mines. “Is she coming back?”  
  
Danny laughed and shook his head. “Go and find her. It shouldn’t be too hard.”  
  
Steve stood at that, looking down at his mostly bare body. “They took our clothes?”  
  
“They did,” Danny agreed. “Wrap up in this fur. It will keep you decent.”  
  
Steve took the top fur blanket and wrapped it around him like a thick, fuzzy toga. “This doesn’t look too ridiculous.”  
  
“Surprisingly, on you it doesn’t,” Danny said with a gleam of open admiration in his eyes. “Go find her so we can go back to sleep.”  
  
“Roger that,” Steve agreed, leaving the chamber for the larger, brighter mine shaft. He followed the sounds of laughter until he found a group of miners sitting on comfortable chairs, drinking from stout mugs.  
  
“Human,” one of them called in greeting, lifting his mug.  
  
“Hi,” Steve said to them all with a smile. His smile grew even brighter when Dl’elda flew over to him and landed on his bare shoulder. “There you are.”  
  
“Here I am,” she confirmed, smiling at the miners. “I’ll see you in the morning.”  
  
They all wished them both pleasant dreams as Steve returned down the path he had come, the floor surprisingly warm under his bare feet. “You weren’t drinking with them, were you?”  
  
She giggled and shook her head. “No. They would tell me no if I wanted. Is Kir’rila okay?”  
  
“He woke up from the pain. A’skelkal and M’denon gave me some tea to help us both sleep. I’ll give you some of mine,” Steve said, opening the door to their chamber. Danny was laying back down, watching the door.  
  
“There are my two strays,” he said with a pained smile.   
  
“Did you finish your tea?” Steve asked, gazing into the cup as Dl’elda flew over to sit on the pillow next to Danny.  
  
“Uh huh. It’s helping.”  
  
“Good,” Steve said, finding a faery sized cup in the cabinet that was the only furnishing in the room other than their bed. He dipped the tiny cup into his, handing it to Dl’elda. “Here you are.”  
  
“Thank you,” she said, accepting it to sip from it.  
  
“What were you and the miners talking about?” Danny asked her.  
  
“The crystals and where they were going to look for them tomorrow. And if they can hide them from the Faery Queen.”  
  
“Rachel can be pretty determined when she gets her mind set on something,” Danny said from experience.  
  
“Hence having to come after Grace,” Steve said as he got back into bed, the fur spread out over the bed once more.  
  
“Exactly. We could have discussed it but she just up and left without so much as a by-your-leave,” Danny said, shaking his head.  
  
“You would let Grace come?” Dl’elda asked.  
  
“To visit. Not to stay. I know she needs to be with the faeries from time to time. But she was raised Human. Rachel should have considered that before she brought her here.”  
  
“What are the faeries going to say when we take Grace?” Steve asked.  
  
“We aren’t going to _take_ her, Steven. We aren’t stealing her. She’s going to tell the faeries that she wants to go home and she’s leaving with us,” Danny informed him.  
  
“Are they going to settle for that? Just let her walk away?” Steve asked, skeptical.  
  
“Doubt it. So we have the mor-eri as back-up. My biggest concern is that Rachel is a really really powerful faery. What with being the queen and all,” Danny said.  
  
“My mom and dad will help you,” Dl’elda told them. “They will help because you are bringing me home.”  
  
“I can’t ask that of them, love. They have to stay here. She’ll make their lives miserable if they cross her,” Danny said.  
  
“Mom and Dad aren’t scared of her. They said she’s try-rant-ikal,” she said, frowning as she tried to repeat the word she’d heard her parents use.  
  
“Tyrannical?” Steve asked, suppressing his smile.  
  
“Uh huh,” Dl’elda said. “Too big for her wings.”  
  
“Sounds like Rachel,” Danny said, yawning.   
  
“Great. We’re not going to walk into a civil war, are we?” Steve asked.  
  
“Hope not. It’s possible we’ll stat one,” Danny said, his eyes drifting closed of their own accord.  
  
“Great,” Steve repeated, taking Dl’elda’s cup and placing it next to his before sliding down in the bed, Dl’elda next to his head on his pillow.  
  
~0~  
  
“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” Steve’s voice said the next morning. His lips were pressed close to Danny’s ear. They had become spoons during the night, Steve’s body wrapped protectively around Danny’s.  
  
Danny shifted and yawned, slowly opening his eyes. “Hey.”  
  
“How are you feeling?” Steve asked automatically, putting his palm on Danny’s forehead.  
  
“Like I got hit by a Mack truck that backed up and tried a second time.”  
  
“Sounds about right,” Steve agreed.  
  
“Mmm…” Danny responded, shifting slightly in the protective circle of Steve’s arms. “Were you dreaming about me?” he asked when he backed into Steve’s firm erection.  
  
“Yeah,” Steve said, kissing Danny’s shoulder. “Sorry.”  
  
“Please tell me Dl’elda isn’t in here.”  
  
“She left half an hour ago. To go the mines.”  
  
“Good,” Danny said, rolling onto his back to look up at Steve. “We aren’t doing this. Especially not here.”  
  
“I know,” Steve confirmed. “I can’t really help it.”  
  
“It’s not that I don’t want to. I think it’s pretty obvious that I do,” Danny said.  
  
“As obvious as I am?” Steve laughed.  
  
“Not quite that obvious. Even if we could do it in their bed, there isn’t time. We need to go.”  
  
Steve shook his head. “We can’t.”  
  
“We can’t. What do you mean we can’t? We need to get to Faeryland,” Danny protested.   
  
“They won’t return our clothes. Kym’kl said we are too tired and still suffering from the effects of the blizzard. Basically they’re holding us prisoner until tomorrow.”  
  
“Oh,” Danny said. “Well. He’s not entirely wrong.”  
  
“That’s what I said. Otherwise I’d make good on my threats and go to Faeryland in one of their fur blankets. But none of us are in any shape to continue our journey there. So we’re waiting until tomorrow.”  
  
“Dl’elda is okay with the delay?” Danny asked.  
  
“She is. She said we all need it. You more than us,” Steve said.  
  
“Yeah,” Danny had to agree, looking up at Steve, his blue eyes slightly crossed. “You could kiss me.”  
  
“No. It won’t stop there. We aren’t doing anything until we’re sure we want to do everything.”  
  
Danny sighed but didn’t argue. Instead he carefully sat up, taking a deep breath. “Yeah. Waiting until tomorrow is a good idea.”  
  
“You dizzy?” Steve guessed, one hand on his left shoulder to support him.  
  
“A little. I’m also hungry. I think.”  
  
“All right,” Steve said, leaving the bed and wrapping up in the fur. “You wait here. I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Okay,” Danny agreed, wanting to argue. But in truth the idea of lounging in bed was too tempting and his right arm was throbbing with each heartbeat. He managed to stay awake until Steve returned with a tray loaded with plates and a pot Danny was pretty sure contained coffee. “I have to say, I’m surprised that you aren’t more adamant about us continuing to Faeryland. You were pretty anxious to be done with this ‘mission’ up to now.”  
  
Steve sat on the bed next to him, putting the fur back over their laps. “I was going to say the same thing to you. I thought I’d have a fight on my hands.”  
  
“Grace is safe. Nothing is going to happen to her,” Danny said, accepting a steaming cup of coffee. “But I’m keeping you away from your normal life.”  
  
Steve shrugged. “I don’t have a job. I don’t have any particular reason to rush home.”  
  
“Did you retire from the Navy?”  
  
“I’m in the reserves. I transferred when my father died. Police said it was an accident but I’m certain he was murdered.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Danny said.  
  
“I plan to find the bastard that did it and end him,” Steve said.  
  
“You know who did it?” Danny asked.  
  
“Pretty sure. I’ll find him,” Steve said in determination.  
  
“So you are currently unemployed,” Danny said thoughtfully.  
  
“Yeah,” Steve said, drawing out the word as he studied Danny. “Why?”  
  
“No particular reason,” Danny said, taking a bite of fresh spiced muffin.  
  
“You have a conspiring look on your face,” Steve said, taking a second muffin.  
  
“Do I?” Danny asked in supposed innocence.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“Just thinking how your abilities would complement my own,” Danny said with a conspiratorial smile.  
  
“Uh huh,” Steve said in a totally non-committal tone. “Come,” he called when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Kym’kl peeked around the door, smiling when he saw them both awake. “Came to check on you.”  
  
“Stole our clothes, did you?” Danny said, trying to glare at Kym’kl who just laughed.  
  
“Sure did. Steve mentioned a fever,” he said, reaching up to put his hand on Danny’s forehead. “Mmm….”  
  
“Bad?” Steve asked.  
  
“Not terrible,” Kym’kl said. “I’ll get you some xor-ylext.”  
  
“Thanks,” Danny said as the miner left.  
  
“Do you know what xor-ylext is?” Steve asked.  
  
“No idea. But I’m guessing it’s something to reduce fever.”  
  
“Would I be imposing on their hospitality if I asked if I could take a bath?” Steve asked, crinkling his nose in a way that Danny most definitely didn’t find adorable.  
  
“They’ll be glad to oblige you,” Danny said.  
  
“You want to take one?” Steve asked, sipping his coffee.  
  
“Do I need to?” Danny laughed.  
  
“Not why I was asking,” Steve assured him.   
  
Kym’kl pushed the door open and crossed back over to them, a round tea pot in his hand. “I've heard you like your coffee, Kir’rila. But this will help with the fever and the pain,” he explained, putting the ceramic pot and a fresh mug on Danny’s tray.  
  
“Thank you,” Danny acknowledged.  
  
“It will make you sleep. Drink when you finish eating. No one will bother you,” Kym’kl said.  
  
Danny nodded, eating more of the muffin.   
  
“If it’s not too much of an imposition, might I take a bath?” Steve requested as he finished his muffin, eating another one. Apparently there wasn’t enough food to fill the empty pit his stomach had become.  
  
“Of course. It’s not a bother at all. I’ll have the tub brought in. Take ten, fifteen minutes to fill it up,” Kym’kl said.  
  
“I can come to where it is,” Steve offered.  
  
“It is just as easy to bring the tub. You will experience far fewer interruptions here, Kir’rila’vor.”  
  
Steve frowned over at Danny at the term, Danny shrugging his left shoulder. No point fighting it. It was their truth and they weren’t going to be persuaded otherwise.  
  
“Thank you,” Steve agreed, accepting the name, or title, or… he wasn’t even sure.  
  
Kym’kl left, Steve still frowning at Danny. “What did he mean – fewer interruptions?”  
  
“Really, babe? You haven’t seen the way they look at you?” Danny said, his eyes crinkled at the corners in warm humor.  
  
“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve protested.  
  
“Half of them want to have your baby. The other half just want to have you,” Danny told him.  
  
“You do have a concussion,” Steve told him, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
“You are so cute when you are clueless,” Danny said with a laugh.  
  
“Stop. Just stop,” Steve requested, drinking his coffee and catching sight of his bare arm. “Can I please have my tattoos back?”  
  
“Why?” Danny asked.  
  
“Everyone knows I’m part Human. Why can’t I have my tattoos?” Steve asked.  
  
“Because the only beings tattooed here are criminals and those who have been ostracized.”  
  
“Ostracized for what?” Steve asked.  
  
“Generally acting outside the best interest of the community. They are warned and interventions are held. If nothing else works, they are tattooed and exiled.”  
  
“Oh,” Steve said with a frown.  
  
“What? What’s with the face?”  
  
“Is everyone expected to be automatons? There’s no room for individuality?” Steve asked.  
  
“Babe,” Danny said. “They are Esri who have stolen… or worse.”  
  
“I see,” Steve said. “Are faeries exiled ever?”  
  
“No. Their society is more fluid. And Rachel is a stern ruler. Not many will cross her,” Danny said.  
  
“But Dl’elda’s parents are going to help us with Grace,” Steve said.  
  
“Not if I can avoid it. I do not want Rachel exacting revenge on them. She’s going to be unhappy enough that I’m taking Grace with us.”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve said. “Should we expect more Humans to swim though the portal? I was sent here to bring you back to seal it.”  
  
“It’s possible someone could swim through. No one has since you.”  
  
“And if they do?” Steve asked.   
  
“Not a lot I can do about it from here. The beholders will deal with them if it becomes necessary.”  
  
“Will they be harmed?” Steve asked, thinking that SEALs were as likely as anyone to swim through.  
  
“Of course not. The beholders will cast a freezing spell. When we get back to the house, I’ll release them and send them back through.”  
  
“The first SEAL. Is he frozen somewhere?” Steve asked.  
  
“I told you he hasn’t gotten here yet,” Danny reminded him. “It’s one of the first things we ever discussed. Do you even listen? Or am I just talking to hear the sound of my own voice?”  
  
“Sure,” Steve said because he knew it would make Danny frown more.  
  
“You are incorrigible.”  
  
“Can be,” Steve agreed. “Did you know I was coming through the portal?”  
  
“I knew someone was. I didn’t know it would be _you_ specifically,” Danny said.  
  
“But you knew I’d help you find Grace.”  
  
“Once you got here, yeah,” Danny said. It sounded like a confession, one he was reluctant to reveal.  
  
“Can you see the future?” Steve asked in suspicion.  
  
“Yes. And no. Time spirals back on itself here.”  
  
“Have I been here before?” Steve asked, his eyes narrowed in concentration.  
  
“No. Yes. I mean you have – you will. But later.” Danny sighed, staring in seeming fascination at his coffee cup. “Do you want to hear this?”  
  
“Depends,” Steve said, watching Danny _not_ looking at him. “Our relationship. Is it a foregone conclusion?”  
  
At first Steve didn’t think Danny was planning to answer. He continued to avoid meeting Steve’s gaze and it seemed as though he hadn’t actually heard his question. Finally, Danny looked up at Steve, his eyes filled with something akin to… _fire_ was the best way Steve could think of it.  
  
“There is a reason Kym’kl called you Kir’rila’vor,” Danny finally said in a carefully neutral voice.  
  
“It is destined,” Steve said.  
  
“Destiny makes it sound pre-ordained. They know because we come back later. After you’re sure about what you want.”  
  
“Oh,” Steve said. It was the sound of the air leaving a balloon. “I don’t know what to say in response to that.”  
  
“That’s why I didn’t particularly want to tell you. You can alter that future. _Always in motion is the future_. If you decide this…” Danny said, pointing at himself to Steve and back, “isn’t what you want, it won’t happen.”  
  
“Then the miners wouldn’t be calling me Kir’rila’vor,” Steve said.  
  
“That’s one possible future, babe. There are plenty of others. At this moment, our futures are tied together. You can break the ties. You can undo your bowline and never see me again,” Danny told him, sounding as impartial as he possibly could.  
  
“But that’s not going to happen,” Steve said. He wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement. Or possibly a confession.  
  
“It still can, Steve. I do not want you to believe I’m making you want this,” Danny said firmly. “You have free will to decide. It’s absolutely imperative that you understand that.”  
  
“Once we return home, I’ll remember all this, right? No matter what?” Steve asked.  
  
“Of course. I can’t take your memories. Even if I could, I never would.”  
  
Steve nodded at that, considering all that had been said. “Do the miners know about our futures? Is that why he called me that?”  
  
“They feel the future but they don’t see it. It’s intuitive. They feel our connection but can’t describe the details of what will happen next.”  
  
“Surprisingly, that makes sense.”  
  
“You have learned much, young one,” Danny said, Steve having no choice but to laugh.  
  
“Let me guess. George Lucas is part Esri,” Steve laughed.  
  
“No idea,” Danny said with a shrug followed by a grimace.   
  
“Bad, huh?” Steve asked, taking Danny’s coffee cup and pouring him a cup of tea instead.  
  
“Not great,” Danny said, sipping the tea. “Do you have any more questions you need to ask before I fall asleep?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Steve said. “Once I take my bath, I’m going to visit with the miners. But I’m sure I’ll know if you need me.”  
  
“I’ll be fine. I’m warm and safe. No mor-eri and no crevices waiting for the chance to swallow me,” Danny said. “If they ask you any questions, tell them the truth. You don’t have to hide anything from them.”  
  
“All right,” Steve said with a slight frown. That didn’t make a lot of sense to him but he trusted there was a reason Danny said it.  
  
It wasn’t long before Kym’kl returned, pushing a huge oval tub, two other dwarves helping him. They put it right next to the fire blazing in the hearth, one of the dwarves coming over to the bed to hand Steve several towels and a folded garment.  
  
“Thank you,” Steve said sincerely.  
  
“Let us know when you are finished. We’ll return and remove it,” Kym’kl said, standing next to Danny.  
  
“I will,” Steve agreed.  
  
Kym’kl lay his hand on Danny’s forehead one last time before shooing out the miners, following them and closing the door when they were all on the other side.  
  
Steve left the warm bed, unfolding the garment to find that it looked like a standard human bathrobe, large enough to fit him. “Where’d this come from?” he asked, holding it up,  surprised that the hem reached below his knees. It was dark red and made of a thick, warm material that was soft to the touch.  
  
“Must be Esri,” Danny said. “I guess someone left it here.”  
  
Steve nodded, putting it on the end of the bed before stepping out of his briefs. He climbed into the tub, sinking chin deep into the steaming water. “Oh yeah.”  
  
“Help with some of your stiffness,” Danny said.  
  
“Going for a run would help even more,” Steve said.  
  
“You can run tomorrow. You’ll walk the mines when you’re done and that will help,” Danny said.   
  
“Yeah,” Steve agreed, closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth soaking into his bones. “You should take a bath when you wake up.”  
  
“I will,” Danny said, moving down in the bed until his head was on his pillows.  
  
“Did you finish your tea?” Steve asked.  
  
“One cup. I’m too sleepy to drink any more right now.”  
  
“All right. I’ll ask Kym’kl to bring you more for when you wake up,” Steve said.  
  
“’kay,” Danny agreed with a yawn, his eyes closing on their own until he was fast asleep.   
  
Steve watched the even rise and fall of his breathing, considering all that they had discussed. He did believe, with his heart if not yet his head, that they belonged together. That it was destiny or fate or… maybe even the Force. That didn’t explain why his head was still hesitant to acknowledge it and act on it. Well, they couldn’t exactly act on it in the miners’ bed. But he could admit how he felt. He didn’t think it was Esri magic that was causing his depth of feeling. Still, it was a lot to take in. His entire life was on the verge of changing. That took some getting used to no matter how much he was certain it was the right decision to make.  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Danny, and Dl'elda rest in the mine until they recover from being caught in the blizzard. Well, that was the plan. Doesn't quite work out that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear I never expected this story to rival Moby Dick in length! I **hope** the next chapter will be the last. But I thought that 3 chapters ago. So...yeah. I'm sorry.

**Part 6  
**  
Steve was talking to Tasef'e, one of the miners, who had decided to take the job as Steve’s tour guide. Steve was glad for the company, Tasef'e young at heart if not in body. She didn’t appear to be quite as old as Kym’kl, whom she did confide to him was the oldest of the miners. Steve quickly discovered that Tasef'e had a kind heart she hid behind a prickly exterior. None of the miners paid attention to her scolding or her unsolicited advice. They rolled their eyes behind her back where Steve could see but careful she couldn’t.  
  
“And this worthless excuse of an Esri is On'ashi,” Tasef’e said when she and Steve reached a wide area in the cave. The walls were sparkling from the embedded crystals. It was one of the most beautiful sights Steve had ever seen and he wondered how much brighter they’d be with Dl’elda there.  
  
On’ashi laughed at Tasef’e, looking up at Steve from under his hard hat. “So you’re Kir’rila’vor,” On’ashi said.  
  
“Apparently I am,” Steve said, sitting on a convenient boulder so he didn’t tower over either dwarf. “These crystals are more beautiful than I expected.”  
  
“You’d be able to hold one if some people were doing their jobs,” Tasef’e said, looking at On’ashi.  
  
“Like these?” On’ashi asked, picking up a bucket filled to overflowing the crystals. He picked up a few that had fallen to the mine floor, watching as Steve helped collect them. Steve noticed one was warmer than the others and held onto it.  
  
As he held the irregular shaped, translucent crystal, Steve thought it began to glow brighter than the ones in the bucket. He decided he’d just imagined the increased luminosity and moved to put it back with the others.  
  
“Did you see that?” On’ashi asked Tasef’e, nudging her with his shoulder and smiling over at Steve.  
  
“He’s Kir’rila’vor,” Tasef’e said in confirmation.  
  
“What?” Steve asked, looking at the dwarves before looking back at the crystal he still held. It was definitely glowing more brightly than the rest.  
  
“There are only a handful of Esri who can do that,” On’ashi said, pointing at the crystal.  
  
“Oh,” Steve said, watching the crystal increase in brightness. “Is it going to… explode?”  
  
The miners laughed, Tasef’e shaking her head. “Of course not.”  
  
“Okay,” Steve said, extending his hand to return it. But the miners shook their heads.  
  
“You must keep it,” On’ashi said. “It has chosen you.”  
  
“Chosen me,” Steve repeated, looking at the crystal. As he watched, the glow turned from white to red to green to blue like a living rainbow.  
  
“It won’t do that for anyone else. Except possibly Kir’rila. And maybe not him,” On’ashi explained.  
  
“Oh. Will the others do it?” Steve asked, looking down at the crystals in the bucket.  
  
“Try it and see,” On’ashi invited, placing the bucket by Steve’s bare foot.  
  
Steve picked a crystal at random, holding it on his right palm. Nothing happened. He put it back and took another one. It began vibrating as soon as Steve touched it.  
  
“That one is yours too,” On’ashi said with a pleased smile.  
  
“Am I making them do that?” Steve asked.  
  
“You’re allowing them to. You’re releasing their rerz-usks,” Tasef’e said warmly.  
  
“Their rerz-usks,” Steve repeated.  
  
“If they were Esri, it would be their kerz-kysks,” Tasef’e said. “Their souls.”  
  
“Oh,” Steve said, looking at the bucket. “How many will respond to me?”  
  
“Not many. Those chose to fall on the floor so you would select them,” On’ashi said, tipping over the bucket. The crystals scattered, three landing between Steve’s feet. “Those.”  
  
Steve picked them up, the first one glowing bright orange. The second vibrated like the one still in Steve’s palm. The third didn’t change but the miners continued to watch it, waiting. “It doesn’t have a rerz-usk?”  
  
“It chose you for a reason. You may not know what it is right now but you will,” Tasef’e assured him.  
  
“You must keep them,” On’ashi agreed. He stood very still, tilting his head to one side before finally reaching up to pull Steve’s hand down to his level. “Do you hear that?” he said quietly, almost reverently, to Tasef’e.  
  
“It can’t be,” she whispered, taking a step closer. “I’ve never…I thought it was only stories…. have you ever?”  
  
“Never,” On’ashi said, shaking his head before looking up in wonder at Steve.  
  
“What is it?” Steve asked. He wasn’t concerned exactly but something had definitely taken the attention of the dwarves.  
  
“They are singing,” Tasef’e said softly. “They are singing _for you_.”  
  
Steve focused on the crystals, hearing the soft humming he thought he’d only imagined. As he listened, it grew louder until there was a clear melody coming from the two crystals. “You’ve never heard it before?”  
  
“Once in a generation,” On’ashi said, shaking his head. “You can’t still doubt you are Kir’rila’vor.”  
  
“Seems like a foregone conclusion already,” Steve said with a smile. “Will they sing for Danny?”  
  
“Possibly. They may sing only for you,” Tasef’e said. “They crystals guard their secrets.”  
  
Steve nodded, looking down at them. “Will they be all right in these pockets?”  
  
“Of course,” On’ashi said with a smile. “They are inanimate.”  
  
“But they choose to glow, and to sing,” Steve said.  
  
“It’s complicated,” Tasef’e acknowledged. “You can put them in your pocket. No harm will come to them. Or you.”  
  
“They could harm me?” Steve asked with a frown.  
  
“Only in self-defense. You are safe,” she assured him.  
  
“And they won’t hurt Danny or Dl’elda?” Steve asked. But he was pretty sure he knew the answer.  
  
“Never,” On’ashi said.  
  
“Thank you,” Steve said. “I’d like to check on Danny.”  
  
“Of course,” Tasef’e said.  
  
Steve knew Danny was perfectly safe but it had been at least three hours since he’d left their chamber and it felt strange to be away from him for so long. He’d seen Dl’elda when they’d ended up in the same tunnel and she said she was going to take a nap. He figured she was still there with Danny.  
  
He also wanted to make sure Danny ate lunch. They all needed extra food to make up for the energy they’d lost going through the blizzard. Tasef’e escorted Steve back to their chamber, Steve wondering if the miners ever got lost. The mines all looked so much the same to him he wasn’t entirely sure if he could have found his way back to Danny without help.  
  
“Come to the dining chamber when you are ready. We will make sure you have plenty of food,” Tasef’e said as they stopped in front of the chamber door.  
  
“Thank you,” Steve said with a nod. “Will I see you there?”  
  
“Most likely. Many of us will be eating,” she agreed.  
  
“Good,” Steve said, watching her go back down the tunnel before opening the door. She paused long enough to look over her shoulder at him one last time before disappearing around a curve. When Steve entered the chamber, Danny was talking to Dl’elda who was sitting on his upraised knees.  
  
“Steve!” she said in excitement, flying over to him as though she had not seen him in days rather than an hour or so.  
  
“Hi love,” Steve said, holding out his hand so she could land on it. He brought her over to the bed, sitting on the edge to study Danny. “How are you doing?”  
  
“Okay,” Danny said with a one shoulder shrug. “I slept. My arm is less sore.”  
  
“That’s good news,” Steve said. “What are you doing?” he asked with a laugh as Dl’elda flew down to his pocket.  
  
“They’re calling to me,” she said, wiggling into his pocket. “Let me see.”  
  
He stood, careful not to dump her off, reaching into his pocket for the five crystals. “They chose me,” he said, holding them on his flat hand. It sounded like a question as much as a statement because he still wasn’t sure he believed it. He was sure he didn’t understand it.  
  
Danny nodded, reaching out for the quiet crystal. As soon as he touched it, it began to glow more brightly than the other two combined. “This one has a very strong rerz-usk,” Danny said, returning it to Steve. The glow was much more subdued when Steve held it but it was still brighter than it had been when he took it out.  
  
“They are so pretty,” Dl’elda said, touching the crystals with a light hand. She smiled at the contact, their glow brighter. She gasped when the two crystals began to sing. “You make them sing.”  
  
“Oh my,” Danny said, looking up at Steve like he was seeing him for the first time. “I’ve never known an Esri who had the power of qac-ll.”  
  
“Qac-ll?” Steve asked, trying hard not to sigh at the new, strange word.  
  
“You tune their music,” Dl’elda said in excitement. “You do that.”  
  
“Do you have qac-ll?” Steve asked Danny.  
  
Danny smiled up at him, not otherwise answering.  
  
“Oh right. Kir’rila,” Steve acknowledged. “Do react like this for you?” Steve asked Dl’elda.  
  
“They glow. But not so bright. They don’t sing for me,” Dl’elda said, shaking her head. “Have you heard that before?”  
  
“Only once before,” Danny said. “They glow for Grace.”  
  
“The miners said it’s because I’m Kir’rila’vor,” Steve said.  
  
“Could be,” Danny said. “Could just be you and it’s confirmation that you are Kir’rila’vor. Cause and effect. Chicken and egg.”  
  
“I never expected it,” Steve admitted.  
  
“Did they ask you to stay in the mine so they could find more?” Danny asked.  
  
“On’ashi said only the ones that chose me would glow. He and Tasef’e were amazed that they sang for me,” Steve said.  
  
“It’s very, very rare,” Danny said. “But I’m not surprised you have qac-ll.”  
  
“You’re not?” Steve said, frowning.  
  
“No babe, I’m not. I can see you aren’t sure you believe me. Just go with it if you have to until you feel it to be true,” Danny advised.  
  
Steve just nodded, carefully putting the crystals back in his pocket, feeling the vibrations of the ones singing.  
  
“I’m hungry,” Dl’elda said, landing on Steve’s shoulder.  
  
“Me too,” Danny agreed.  
  
“That’s a good sign,” Steve said, looking over at the cabinet where a dark blue robe waited. The miners must have left it when they retrieved the tub. “Here,” Steve said, fetching the robe for Danny. “Tasef’e said there will plenty for us to eat in the dining chamber.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Danny said, accepting Steve’s hand to carefully stand next to the bed.  
  
“Okay?” Steve asked, watching him closely.  
  
“Good,” Danny decided, putting his left arm into the sleeve and wrapping the rest of the robe around him and tying it securely over his right arm.  
  
“Are you dizzy?” Steve asked, studying him.  
  
“No. Stop hovering. I’m fine,” Danny said.  
  
“You said you were wobbly,” Dl’elda said, making Danny frown at her.  
  
“Wobbly?” Steve asked.  
  
“Possibly woozy,” Danny said, waving it away. “I’m fine. I was still mostly asleep when I told her.”  
  
“All right,” Steve said doubtfully. But he didn’t think there was much reason to continue to argue. He opened the door, waiting for Danny to leave before following him out and down the tunnel to the chamber where they first arrived. The round table was crowded with miners, the dozen chairs occupied. The miners greeted them heartily as they entered, Kym’kl standing and giving M’denon’s shoulder a gentle shove. He stood too, smiling over at Steve and Danny.  
  
“Come. Sit,” Kym’kl said, waving at the suddenly empty chairs.  
  
“You don’t have to… we can wait,” Danny said.  
  
“We have eaten. Come and sit,” M’denon insisted.  
  
Rather than refuse, Danny led the way over, sitting and looking up at Steve. “Sit.”  
  
Steve looked down at the chair which barely reached his knees. “Will I destroy it?”  
  
“Of course not,” Danny said. “Stop looming and sit.”  
  
“Stop being so grouchy,” Steve said, lowering himself to the chair and scooting it as close as possible. His knees wouldn’t fit under the table but he arranged himself so he could reach without being in anyone else’s way.  
  
As he was trying to settle himself, three of the miners brought out platters filled with food as well as huge plates for Steve and Danny. Steve served himself what looked like a steak, the first red meat he’d seen since he’d arrived. At Danny’s request, Steve served him one as well.  
  
“Is this beef?” Steve asked Danny quietly.  
  
“No,” Danny said.  
  
“Do I want to know?” Steve whispered.  
  
“Eat it,” Danny said without answering.  
  
Steve nodded, making sure Danny had a serving of everything he wanted, including a mound of what seemed to be mashed potatoes. Dl’elda said she would eat from their plates, Steve surprised that it sounded so… unsurprising. Was there anything left that would surprise him?  
  
Steve reached over to cut up Danny’s steak, Danny talking to two of the miners. Steve didn’t know if Danny was interested in the conversation or just didn’t want to acknowledge that Steve was having to cut his food for him. Not that Danny had any choice but still – it was odd.  
  
Steve was about to turn back to his own plate when there was a tremendous bang from the direction of the main entrance to the mine. The miners stirred, some frowning, some going toward the sound. They didn’t make it very far before a whirlwind came down toward them.  
  
“Oh my God,” Danny said, any color he had regained draining from his face. Steve felt Dl’elda dive into his empty pocket, shaking as she hid at the very bottom.  
  
“Wha…?” Steve started to say, his question forestalled when the chamber entrance filled with whirling, swirling motion.  
  
Danny’s chair slammed backward as he stood, rounding the table to stand at the opening to the tunnel. “Stop,” he commanded, his left hand up.  
  
“You are in no position to tell me what to do.” Directly in front of Danny was a faery with brown hair that was caught up in the wind she had brought with her. Her complexion was like porcelain, her brown eyes wide and angry. She wore a dark green dress that was in constant motion around her, her luminous wings fluttering in agitation. Hovering near her were several faeries of various sizes, all of them buzzing in anger.  
  
The miners were standing behind Danny, projecting anger and determination on his behalf.  
  
“Let me guess,” Steve whispered to Kym’kl. “Rachel.”  
  
“Exactly,” Kym’kl agreed, moving closer to Danny. “He is under our sovereignty,” he informed Rachel.  
  
“You have no sovereignty except that which I grant to you,” Rachel told Kym’kl firmly, turning her frown on him. “Do not make the mistake of standing in my way.”  
  
“Do not make the mistake of thinking you have dominion here,” Kym’kl retorted. “These are our mines. You are here only because we are allowing it.”  
  
“You have no authority to keep me out,” Rachel said. “And you,” she said, pointing at Danny. “You were told to stay on your _Human_ world.”  
  
“And I told you that would never happen. I have as much right to be here as you. Maybe more. But you have no right to take my daughter from me.”  
  
“She is not your daughter,” Rachel told him sternly. “She is _our_ daughter to my everlasting regret. She is faery and belongs here.”  
  
“She was raised Human. You left for Esri and I took on the responsibility to raise her. You cannot take her away from everything she’s ever known,” Danny said, his voice rising with his temper.  
  
“I can and I have. It’s settled, Daniel. She is staying among her true people,” Rachel told him. The faeries fluttering around her buzzed with her reflected anger. Danny spared a glance at them, a couple of them calming their movements as though fearful of his reaction.  
  
“It is not settled. We aren’t splitting her in half. And I’m not leaving here without her,” Danny said.  
  
“Then you’ll have to stay here,” Rachel said, looking at the miners with something akin to contempt in her expression. “With them.”  
  
“You won’t speak like that about the miners,” Danny warned, his tone getting her attention. She turned her focus on him, the miners moving as one closer to Danny. “These are their mines. You will not come here and disrespect them.”  
  
“These are my mines,” Rachel said loudly.  
  
“I don’t think that’s the main issue here,” Steve finally said, having enough of the shouting match.  
  
“Oh,” Rachel said, fluttering up in order to look down at her nose at Steve. “You’re the Human nipping at Daniel’s heels like a small dog.”  
  
Steve surprised her by laughing. “If that’s what you choose to believe.”  
  
“I can see why he chose you,” Rachel said, sneering at him.  
  
“Do tell,” Steve said in challenge, his posture rigid, his face a mask that betrayed nothing.  
  
“You look the type. First you steal a faery then you befriend the second most powerful Esri,” she said.  
  
“He didn’t steal anyone. And _you_ are the second most powerful Esri,” Danny corrected, taking a menacing step closer. “You are about to cross a line you can’t return from.”  
  
“Did he break your arm too? To make sure you remained dependent on him?” Rachel asked.  
  
“How I broke my arm is not any of your concern,” Danny informed her.  
  
“It is my concern when you plan to steal my daughter and entrust her to this _Human_ ,” Rachel said. “He’s already taken one faery. I’m not allowing him to take Grace as a second prize.”  
  
“I did not steal anyone,” Steve corrected sternly. “I haven’t been to Faeryland. Not yet. My only interest is helping Danny reclaim his daughter.”  
  
“So you are a thief and a liar,” Rachel said, sweeping Steve with a contemptuous gaze. “Unfortunate.”  
  
“I am neither,” Steve said. “I did not steal the faery.”  
  
“She’s gone. Taken by a Human. A tall Human with disgusting muscles,” Rachel said.  
  
“He didn’t take me,” Dl’elda’s voice said from deep in Steve’s pocket. She slowly peeked her head out, looking up at Rachel, fear painted on her face. “He’s taking me home.”  
  
“Oh my dear,” Rachel said, reaching a hand out for Dl’elda.  
  
She shrunk down into Steve’s pocket, Steve taking a step back away from Rachel.  
  
“Are you planning to call Dl’elda a liar as well?” Danny demanded.  
  
“Faeries don’t lie,” Rachel said in an off-hand manner.  
  
“Faery Queens do,” Danny shot back.  
  
“So do Portal Keepers,” Rachel said too loudly.  
  
“This is getting us nowhere,” Steve said firmly.  
  
“You have no part in this, Human,” Rachel informed him.  
  
“It is not your place to decide that, Rachel,” Danny said. “Steve is half Esri. And he’s Kir’rila’vor.”  
  
Rachel laughed, a tight, ugly sound. “Don’t be ridiculous. He’s not Kir’rila’vor.”  
  
Steve took two of the crystals out of his pocket, holding them on his palm. The rainbow crystal scattered its colors over the entire dining chamber as the second one sang to Steve, the music echoing off the walls. “Want to reconsider?” he asked Rachel as she stared at the crystals.  
  
Her expression made it clear that she was not expecting the crystals to react to him at all much less for one of them to be singing. She instinctively flew back away from him, the other faeries increasing their distance from him as well. “That doesn’t mean you are Kir’rila’vor,” she said, her voice smaller and far less authoritative.  
  
“Don’t lie to yourself, Rachel. It’s not a good look on you,” Danny said. “You know what it means that he has qac-ll. Even you don’t have it. You also know that we have what it takes to reclaim Grace.”  
  
“His alchemy was insufficient to repair your arm,” Rachel tried. She glanced from Steve to Danny before returning to stare at Steve.  
  
“That’s neither here nor there,” Danny informed her. “Don’t cross us. You won’t win.” It was a warning, one which clearly made an impression on Rachel. She seemed to shrink in size, the faeries nearly still in mid-air.  
  
“Here is what’s going to happen,” Steve said, breaking the brittle silence. “I am coming to Faeryland. I am collecting Grace and returning with her here. We are then going back through the portal. You may visit whenever you wish. You will not steal her again. She will be under our protection which I advise you to heed.”  
  
Rachel stared at him as though she wanted to protest. But she glanced at the two crystals and the words died on her lips. She turned to stare at Danny instead who simply looked back at her with a smug expression of satisfaction. “And if I refuse?” she finally said quietly.  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at her, unflinching, unyielding.  
  
“I think you have your answer,” Danny said, trying hard not to gloat at her defeat.  
  
“I will come with,” Kym’kl announced. “That will ensure Kir’rila’vor finds his way back here.”  
  
“I will come as well,” In'kyn decided. Three other dwarves voiced the same decision, Rachel’s expression becoming less and less defiant.  
  
“I will get your clothes,” Kym’kl said to Steve. “We will leave as soon as you are ready.”  
  
Steve nodded, never taking his eyes off Rachel. She had shrunk in size, barely hovering at the level of Steve’s shoulders. “Leave now if you wish. We will be there as quickly as we can. We’ll allow you to prepare Grace for her return home. But I warn you – if you lie to her or prevent us from finding her, you will pay the price.”  
  
She did not respond, turning around to fly silently back up the tunnel, her faery entourage following her.  
  
“Well done,” Danny said in approval, looking up in admiration at Steve.  
  
“You were married to her?” Steve asked in disbelief.  
  
“We were young and thought we were in love. I know now what real love is,” Danny said, sounding like a confession.  
  
Steve smiled a tiny smile, nodding. He opened the top of his pocket, turning his smile to Dl’elda. “You ready to go home, love?”  
  
“Uh huh,” she said, flying up out of his pocket. “But I don’t want to say good bye to you and Danny.”  
  
“You’ll see us again,” Danny promised, holding out his hand for her. “We’ll be back. And when you’re older, you can come through the portal and visit our home.”  
  
“Really?” she asked, her eyes filled with unshed tears.  
  
“Of course you can come,” Steve said.  
  
She nodded trying to be brave as landed on Danny’s shoulder. “Thank you for rescuing me,” she said, fluttering up to kiss his cheek.  
  
“It was our pleasure,” Danny assured her, turning to watch Kym’kl return.  
  
“Your clothes and boots are in your chamber. We’re ready to leave when you’re dressed,” Kym’kl said.  
  
Steve nodded, going with Danny to the chamber. “Wait with Kym’kl,” he said to Dl’elda.  
“I’ll be back in just a minute.”  
  
She nodded, flying over to the miner and watching as Steve and Danny disappeared into their chamber to close the door. “What did she mean – another tall Human with ridiculous muscles?” he asked Danny as he removed the robe.  
  
Danny sat on the bed, gazing up at Steve with open admiration. Steve wasn’t sure he was planning to answer so stopped when he had his freshly washed polo pulled on over his head. “Danny,” he prompted.  
  
Danny looked up at him, his expression guarded. “The SEAL – the first one.”  
  
“You said he wasn’t here,” Steve said, anger beginning to tint his words.  
  
“He isn’t here. He hasn’t gotten here yet.”  
  
“You know that doesn’t make sense. If he took Dl’elda, he had to have been here,” Steve said firmly.  
  
“I told you – time loops back on itself. He came through, accidentally ended up in Faeryland, and then Time sent him back.”  
  
“Time sent him back,” Steve repeated. Just the words gave him a headache.  
  
“Time isn’t sentient – not even like the rocks or the plains. But it isn’t purely theoretical either. The SEAL was interfering with the natural order of things. Unintentionally. If he’d been allowed to remain, it could have been disastrous.”  
  
“Disastrous how?” Steve asked, looking down at Danny with a hardened expression.  
  
“He isn’t part Esri. He should have never been able to swim through the portal. I still don’t know how it happened. But Time knew you were coming so it sent him back. We’ll seal the portal before he can swim through.”  
  
“So I’ll be back in Hawaii before I left?” Steve asked.  
  
“In a manner of speaking,” Danny confirmed. “Everyone will think you left. But we’ll swim back through right after you entered it. I’ll seal the portal and he’ll never swim through.”  
  
“He swam through first,” Steve reminded him.  
  
“Yes, I know,” Danny sighed. “You’re just going to have to trust me on this one, babe. He was here. But he hasn’t arrived yet. He took Dl’elda in a panic. He never intended to hurt her. Time prevented him from doing any further harm.”  
  
Steve considered those words before picking up his cargo pants. He was relieved that the dwarves had managed to wash Danny’s blood out of them. Once he had them on, he studied Danny with a piercing gaze.  
  
“Stop with the thousand yard SEAL death stare. You don’t scare me,” Danny informed him. “This isn’t the Human world. Things work differently here. And frankly being angry is neither useful nor productive.”  
  
“I don’t know that I am angry. Bumfuzzled might be a better word for it,” Steve decided.  
  
“And it’s such an unusual experience for you, you don’t know how to handle it,” Danny said with a warm smile that did a lot to melt Steve’s lingering discomfort.  
  
“Yeah,” Steve had to admit.  
  
“Take these,” Danny said, reaching into the robe for the crystals. Steve accepted them, putting them in a couple of his pockets.  
  
“How long will we be gone?”  
  
“You should be back before dinner,” Danny said, “We’ll start for the ocean in the morning.”  
  
“More mor-eri and plains to attack us,” Steve said in resignation.  
  
“Your alchemy is still growing. Otherwise the crystals wouldn’t sing for you. The trip back will be much easier,” Danny promised.  
  
“I can’t imagine it being much harder,” Steve said. “And I promise no blizzards.”  
  
Danny waved it away, standing to look up at him. “I know you’ll be careful,” Danny said.  
  
“Of course I will. And I’ll be back before you know it,” Steve promised.  
  
Danny nodded, reaching up to brush his lips against Steve’s. “There’s more where that came from when you get back.”  
  
“I’ll hurry,” Steve promised with a laugh.  
  
“When you get to Faeryland, tell Grace that her Danno loves her,” Danny requested.  
  
“Danno?” Steve asked with a smile.  
  
“Just go. And hurry back.”  
  
“Roger that,” Steve agreed, leaving the chamber with Danny following. The dwarves were in the tunnel, waiting with torches, one of which Kym’kl handed to Steve. “Thank you. Are you ready?” he asked Dl’elda when she flew over to land on his shoulder.  
  
“Yes,” she said bravely. She was silently crying when she looked over at Danny.  
  
“None of that, love,” Danny said tenderly. “We’ll see each other again. This isn’t good-bye. It’s…”  
  
“Aloha,” Steve said, providing Danny a word when he seemed to run out.  
  
“Aloha?” Dl’elda asked, sniffing loudly. She may have used Steve’s collar to wipe her nose but he wasn’t going to say anything even if she had.  
  
“It’s Hawaiian for _hello_ , _see you later_ , _I love you_ ,” Steve explained.  
  
She nodded, looking at Danny less sadly. “Aloha, Danny.”  
  
“Aloha, love,” he returned, kissing her lightly on the head.  
  
“We will bring Grace to you,” Kym’kl promised Danny. The miners were careful not to pay too much attention to Dl’elda’s tears even though their eyes might have been a little misty as well.  
  
“I know you will. And you will all be careful and return Dl’elda safely. Then you’ll come back to me,” Danny said. It sounded vaguely like an order, one to which they all agreed.  
  
With a last look of promise to Danny, Steve followed the dwarves out and up a tunnel he had not seen before. There were three miners in front of him, two behind. He understood it was to ensure he did not get lost or misplaced in the curving, meandering tunnels they all knew so well. Although with Dl’elda perched on his shoulder, he seriously doubted he would get lost. But he still appreciated their consideration in watching out for them both.  
  
The miners talked among themselves, occasionally asking Steve about his life on his side of the portal. He answered honestly, just as Danny had instructed. The miners appreciated learning more about what they considered an alien way of life. Dl’elda was also fascinated, comparing what Steve told her to what she already knew from Grace. She told Steve she thought it would be exciting to visit but she wasn’t ready to give up Faeryland. He agreed that home is where you are most comfortable.  
  
Kym’kl called for a stop when they had been in the tunnels for just over an hour, according to Steve’s watch. Not that he could trust that it was correct. Maybe Time had decided he didn’t need to know and had made it slow down. Or speed up.  
  
They sat down to rest and have some water and some fruit. “We’re over half way there,” On’ashi told Steve without being asked. Steve nodded, accepting another apple-like fruit. He cut off tiny pieces for Dl’elda, also making sure she got water. He had slipped her mug into his pocket, filling it and watching her to see that she drank enough.  
  
“Are we ready?” Kym’kl asked when all of the fruit had been eaten. The miners agreed they were, looking up at Steve for his confirmation.  
  
“Absolutely,” Steve agreed, taking up his torch and his position in the middle of the dwarves. “You ready?” he asked Dl’elda.  
  
“I am,” she said, sounding more excited now that they were getting closer and closer to her home. She told Steve she had missed her mom and dad the most. And she knew that they had to be worried about her being gone. She hoped they wouldn’t be mad that she had left.  
  
“It wasn’t your fault,” Steve reminded her.  
  
“I guess. I tried to get away,” she said.  
  
“Of course you did, love. He didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
  
“He wanted to get home,” she agreed.  
  
The tunnel began sloping up, at first gently then more steeply. Eventually they came to a staircase that disappeared before Steve could see where it ultimately led.  
  
“There are 1877 steps,” On’ashi told Steve. “It’s not a concern, right?”  
  
“No,” Steve said with a laugh. “I train by running up Koko Head and it’s over a 1000.”  
  
“That’s what we figured,” A’akelkal said. “And we aren’t running up these.”  
  
“Even better,” Steve agreed, following the miners as they began the climb, Dl’elda holding tight to his collar so she wouldn’t accidentally tilt off. Halfway up, Kym’kl called for a brief rest stop, the miners breathing much harder than they had earlier. Steve sat with them, accepting the canteen for some water as they passed it around. Dl’elda drank from her mug, asking Steve for another piece of fruit which he was happy to provide her.  
  
“You could at least break a sweat,” In'kyn scolded him.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Steve laughed.  
  
“You know he’s a SEAL,” On’ashi said. “Even if he ran up them, he’d barely be winded.”  
  
“He’s not the flipper kind of seal,” Dl’elda reminded them, everyone laughing with her.  
  
“No I’m not,” Steve agreed. “And I would be winded if I ran up them. This is a lot of steps.”  
  
“We don’t use this entrance very often,” Kym’kl confirmed. “The steps being the main reason.”  
  
“Understandably,” Steve said with a nod, taking another drink of water. “Is Grace going to be able to handle them?”  
  
The miners laughed, Dl’elda flying up to the level of his nose, laughing at him.  
  
“Oh. Right. Faery. She’ll fly down,” Steve said, laughing at himself. He held his hand out to Dl’elda so she could land in his palm.  
  
“She can’t fly in the Human world. Only here,” Kym’kl said.  
  
“Danny said Rachel can fly at home,” Steve remarked.  
  
“She’s full faery. Grace is only half,” Kym’kl explained.  
  
“Does she miss it, do you think?” Steve asked ideally.  
  
“I would imagine that she does,” Kym’kl said.  
  
“She said she loves Kir’rila more than she loves flying,” Dl’elda said. “She’ll give up flying to be with him.”  
  
Steve nodded like it made sense. Maybe it was beginning to. Like so many other things he’d experienced since swimming through the portal.  
  
“We’re ready then?” Kym’kl asked once the canteens were stored and the torches retrieved.  
  
They all agreed and began the hike up the remaining steps, these even stepper than the ones below. Steve hadn’t thought they were so far underground but he honestly had no way to judge.  
  
As they came closer to the top of the stairs, the tunnel became brighter and brighter. By the time they reached the last step, the torches were unnecessary and the dwarves extinguished them, leaning them against the wall. Kym’kl unlocked the gates, bright light outlining it all the way around.  
  
“Close your eyes,” Kym’kl advised Steve. “It’s going to be extremely bright.”  
  
Steve nodded, doing it. He heard the gate creak open, bright white light leaking in around his tightly closed eyelids. He felt a hand on the small of his back, urging him forward. He followed the silent instruction, trusting them implicitly. He could feel the fresh air, moist and cool after being in the mine. He could hear Dl’elda fluttering close by.  
  
“All right,” Kym’kl said, one hand on Steve’s arm. “Open them slowly.”  
  
Steve did it, standing completely still. It was not possible that he was seeing what stretched out before him. They were standing on clouds. White, fluffy, luminous clouds. “No,” he said, certain he was hallucinating. Maybe it was oxygen deprivation from being underground.  
  
“Yes,” Kym’kl said, a barely disguised laugh in his voice.  
  
“We live in the clouds,” Dl’elda giggled, landing back on Steve’s shoulder. “Isn’t it pretty?  
  
“It’s beautiful. Someone might have mentioned this earlier,” Steve muttered, looking around. As far as the eye could see, there were clouds, bright pillowy clouds.  
  
“You wouldn’t have believed us,” Kym’kl said truthfully. “Doesn’t really matter anyway. We’re here now. We’ll take Dl’elda home, get Grace, then return to the mines.”  
  
“Will they support my weight?” Steve asked, looking down at the closest clouds. There seemed to be a path of round, regular clouds leading away from the tunnel entrance.  
  
“They will. You can’t fall through,” Dl’elda promised him, flying off and returning to him. “There’s the castle,” she said, pointing to a large luminous structure just on the horizon.  
  
“That’s where we’ll find Grace,” Kym’kl confirmed.  
  
“Where do you live?” Steve asked Dl’elda.  
  
“Just beside it,” Dl’elda said. “Most faeries do.”  
  
Steve could think of nothing to add to that, watching as the dwarves casually stepped onto the clouds, walking over them as easily as though they were still in the mines. Taking it on faith and acknowledging he had no choice, Steve stepped on the closest cloud, finding it surprisingly firm. It was the same sensation as walking on grass after a hard soaking rain – firm but springy.  
  
“Okay?” Kym’kl asked with an amused expression.  
  
“Sure,” Steve had to agree. It wasn’t as though he had any alternative. He automatically followed the dwarves when they started across the clouds, Dl’elda flying circles around all of them. It was clear she was thrilled to be back in the clouds and would soon be home with her family.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI - I don't dislike Rachel. I mean, she could be nicer to Danny in the show but just because I'm not treating her very nicely here doesn't mean I'd bash her character. Well - maybe that doesn't make sense. Anyway... yeah. _I'm sorry, Rachel. Every story needs a villain._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter - hard to believe!! Hope you enjoy it! And thanks for reading.

As they crossed the clouds, the castle grew in size and brightness, the glow nearly blinding. “What makes it so bright?” Steve asked.  
   
“All the alchemy,” On’ashi said.    
   
“And all the crystals,” A'skelkal added. “The castle is covered with them.”  
   
“Do they sing?” Steve asked.  
   
“Not for her,” On’ashi said, shaking his head. “They may for you.”  
   
“It will be a like a chorus,” A’skelkal said. “No one has heard it for generations.”  
   
“I see,” Steve said, reaching into his pocket when the crystals began vibrating. The rainbow one was casting its colored lights all around them, the singing ones calling out to the castle.    
   
“They are calling to their rerz-usks,” Kym’kl told Steve.  
   
“Do you hear it?” Dl’elda asked, her cheeks pink in excitement. “The castle is singing.”  
   
The miners stopped to listen. Very faintly, they could hear the humming of the crystals, the sound exquisite by any standard – Human or Esri.  
   
“They are happy about your arrival,” On’ashi told Steve. “And they are glad Dl’elda is coming home.”  
   
“They are singing for me?” Dl’elda asked, clapping in happiness.  
   
“Of course they are,” On’ashi confirmed with a bright smile just for her. “They missed you.”  
   
“I guess Rachel knows we’re here,” Steve said as they approached the glowing castle. It was looming over their heads, the crystals glowing brighter and singing louder the closer they got to the white wall that surrounded it on all sides. It too was glowing although not as brightly as the castle itself. Just as they were about to knock on the plain white gate to request admittance, it opened on its own. Behind it were five faeries dressed in what looked like military uniforms, all straight lines and solid blocks of grey and black. These faeries had short hair and wore trousers rather than dresses. Studying them closely, Steve realized they were actually males. He supposed baby faeries had to come from somewhere but it hadn’t occurred to him that there were faeries of both genders.  
   
“The Queen is expecting you,” the faery guard in front said. That he was not pleased with their arrival was apparent. He flew up until he was eye level with Steve, studying him with a stern expression. “You must swear an oath that you will bring no harm to our house or those who reside within.”  
   
“I will defend my ohana and myself,” Steve said, including all of the miners and Dl’elda. “I will not be the cause of any altercations.”  
   
The guard stared him at him eye-to-eye, finally finding what he was seeking. “You may pass,” the guard said. All of the guards turned toward the castle, the head guard proceeding them, two guards bringing up the rear.  
   
Dl’elda was sitting on Steve’s shoulder. The tight grip she had on his collar told him everything he needed to know about her anxiety concerning entering the castle.  
   
The wide white doors swung open as they approached, the interior of the castle nearly dark compared to the outside. As they entered and their eyes began to adjust, the darker walls and black marble floor were soothing after the piercing brightness of the outside.  
   
Steve stopped with the miners in the huge foyer when the guard held up one hand. “Attend here,” he said before flying off around a corner.  
   
“She wants us to think she’s in charge,” Kym’kl whispered to Steve, laughing at Rachel’s foolishness.  
   
“She was until he swam through,” A’skelkal said in satisfaction.  
   
“I’ve upset the apple cart?” Steve asked.  
   
“I don’t know what apples are but I’m pretty sure you’re right about upsetting it,” A’skelkal said.  
   
“Is she going to yell at us?” Dl’elda asked Steve in a quivering voice.  
   
“Maybe. But you don’t have to worry. She’s not going to ….” Anything else he was going to say was cut off by Dl’elda’s excited reaction to the two faeries who flew around the corner. She squealed, hurtling toward them. When they met, they hugged and cried and talked and laughed. “Her parents?” Steve asked Kym’kl who nodded, smiling over at the reunion.  
   
“C’mere, c’mere,” she said to her parents who were not letting her go now that they had her back. “This is Steve.”    
   
“Hello,” Steve said.  
   
“Thank you. Thank you so much. I can’t tell you how much… oh…. _Thank you_ ,” Dl’elda’s mom gushed.    
   
“You’re welcome,” Steve said, smiling at the family.  
   
“We are in your debt,” Dl’elda’s father said, nearly as excited as his wife and daughter. He was doing a little better job of hiding it.  
   
“Not at all,” Steve said. “It was our pleasure to see that she got home safely.”  
   
“Kir’rila couldn’t come. He broke his arm in the Plains. Steve had to fix it. Then there was a blizzard. It was really really cold and Steve had to carry me and Kir’rila to the mines. The miners let us in. Kir’rila is still there. Steve fixed my wing when it broke. His crystals sing to him.”  
   
Steve thought Dl’elda had said all of that in one long breath, her parents listening to every word.    
   
“We were told you are Kir’rila’vor,” Dl’elda’s mother said warmly.  
   
“I was told the same,” Steve said with a laugh. “Hard to argue with the miners and the crystals.”  
   
“They sing for you?” her father asked, studying Steve.  
   
Steve took the crystals out of his pocket, the song now familiar but no less beautiful.  
   
“You are Kir’rila’vor indeed,” her father said.    
   
“Thank you,” Steve said.  
   
“We are the ones who owe you thanks,” Dl’elda’s mother corrected. “I am E'perit. This is Daaird'o.”  
   
“I’m glad to meet you,” Steve said. “Dl’elda missed you both. And was a great help on our way to the mines.”  
   
“I didn’t do anything,” Dl’elda said, shaking her head. But she was smiling broadly up at Steve, beaming with pride.  
   
“She’s a very brave faery,” Daaird’o confirmed, kissing his daughter on the head.  
   
“Danny and I hope to see her again, the next time we swim through,” Steve said.  
   
“Of course. Send word when you arrive and we will meet you on the ocean side of the Plains,” E’perit agreed.  
   
“I think that would be easier,” Steve had to agree. “The Plains apparently don’t like me very much.”  
   
“They swallowed Kir’rila,” Dl’elda said.  
   
“That’s true,” Steve had to agree. “The blizzard was my fault.”  
   
“In the Forest?” Daaird’o asked.  
   
“Yes,” Steve agreed. “I’ll know better on the trip back.”  
   
“You become accustom to it,” E’perit said although she didn’t sound completely convinced.  
   
“I guess you would,” Steve said with a nod. His focus turned from Dl’elda’s family when the tread of Human sounding footsteps approached from around the corner. It wasn’t long until a beautiful girl appeared. She was unmistakably Danny’s daughter, her brown eyes red from crying.  
   
“Hi,” Steve said, crouching to meet her eye-to-eye. “I’m Steve.”  
   
She studied him, looking over at the miners before returning her gaze to him. “I’m Grace.”  
   
“It’s lovely to meet you, Grace,” Steve said with a warm smile. She looked a little lost, her wings still and drooping over her head. “Your father sent a message to you.”  
   
“He did?” she asked.  
   
“He did. He told me to tell you that Danno loves you,” Steve said, watching a little of her sadness lift.    
   
“I thought he’d come,” Grace said.    
   
“He very much wanted to,” Steve said. “But he broke his arm and wasn’t up to traveling with us. He’s in the mines waiting for you.”  
   
She nodded, looking up at Dl’elda who was fluttering over Steve’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re home safe.”  
   
“I am too,” Dl’elda said. “Kir’rila and Steve protected me. They made sure I got home.”  
   
“Did your mom tell you that you are coming back to the Human world with us?” Steve asked her gently.  
   
“Uh huh. She said I can swim through and visit whenever I want,” Grace said, her bottom lip quivering a little.  
   
“Of course you can. Danno and I will come through with you,” Steve promised.  
   
“Are those your crystals singing?” she asked, listening intently.  
   
“They are,” he said, reaching into his pocket to take them out. They glowed brighter and sang louder than they ever had before. “You are making them sing like that,” Steve told her.  
   
“I’ve never heard one sing before,” Grace said, reaching out to touch one of them.    
   
“It’s because he’s Kir’rila’vor,” Kym’kl told her warmly.  
   
Grace studied the miner before returning her intense gaze on Steve. “You are?”  
   
“That’s what I’m told,” Steve said. “I didn’t know until I came to find Danny. He told me that I am.”  
   
She nodded, deciding that it was true and she would trust him as a result. “Can we go see Danno now?”  
   
“If you’re ready, we can,” Steve said. He stood, looking over at Dl’elda who was staring at him, tears streaking down her face. “None of that, love. We’ll be back, I promise.”  
   
She nodded as bravely as she could, turning in her mother’s arms, her sobs muffled by her mom’s shoulder.    
   
“She’ll be okay,” E’perit said softly. “Thank you.”  
   
Steve nodded, reaching out his hand for Grace. She took it easily, looking around the castle foyer one last time before nodding. Steve led her out, pacing his steps to match hers. She was still thoughtfully quiet as they crossed the clouds, the miners talking softly around them.    
   
“Can I hold the singing ones?” Grace asked up to Steve.  
   
“Of course,” he agreed, reaching with his free hand into his pocket for them. “Here you are.”  
   
She held them on her palm, the song wrapping them all in its lyrical sounds.    
   
“They are very glad to have found you,” Kym’kl told Grace. “This song is even more beautiful than it is for Steve.”  
   
“It’s a different song?” she asked.  
   
“Your songs aren’t the same one,” Kym’kl said. “The crystals are singing to celebrate your return.”  
   
“Is it different for Danno?”  
   
“A little,” Kym’kl said. “It sounds very much like Steve’s song.”  
   
She nodded like it made complete sense. Steve didn’t doubt that to her it did.    
   
“Can I fly to the mines? To see Danno?” she asked, looking up at Steve.  
   
“I can’t fly. And I promised Danno I’d keep you safe,” Steve said.  
   
“It’s safe on the clouds,” she said. “And I’ll get there faster.”  
   
“Dl’elda was taken from the clouds,” Kym’kl told Grace firmly. “Steve promised your father.”  
   
She sighed but nodded unhappily.  
   
“Once we get to the mines, you can fly down,” Steve told her in what he hoped would be an acceptable compromise. “As long as you won’t get lost.”  
   
“I won’t,” she said in excitement. “I’ll find Danno.”  
   
“All right,” Steve said. “Once we get to the mine entrance, you can fly to Danno.”  
   
“Okay,” she agreed with a great many nods.  
   
It didn’t take especially long for them to cross over the clouds and reach the entrance to the mines. Kym’kl unlocked the gates, letting them all through before locking them back.  
   
“If you get confused, fly right back to us,” Steve was saying, standing at the top of the steps.  
   
“I will. I promise,” she said brightly.    
   
“All right. Go find Danno,” Steve laughed, watching her fly down the steps and out of sight. “I hope he doesn’t kill me.”  
   
The miners laughed, slapping Steve on the back. “She’ll be fine. No one will be dying today. The crystals will help guide her if she gets confused,” Kym’kl assured him.  
   
“Good,” Steve said with a nod.  
   
The return trip back through the mines seemed to take only half the time it had taken on their way to the clouds. Steve didn’t try to figure it out. Maybe Time was adjusting itself. Or maybe the relative familiarity was making it seem that Time was moving faster.  
   
They heard Danny before they saw him, regaling Grace with the story of how they crossed over to find her. Her answering laugh was all they needed to know about the happiness of the reunion. They had matching smiles on their faces as the miners and Steve entered the crowded main chamber, most of the dwarves present.    
   
Danny looked over at Steve as he entered, beaming at him. All the weariness, the pain, the anxiety were erased, love and relief replacing them. He looked 10 years younger. Steve had no choice but to smile back, Grace sitting on Danny’s lap one of the most endearing sights he’d ever seen.  
   
Danny picked up Grace to hold her with his left arm, crossing over to where Steve was standing. “Thank you,” Danny said quietly, kissing Grace’s head. “I can never repay you.”  
   
“You don’t owe me anything,” Steve responded, warmth in his voice and eyes. “She’s back with you, where she belongs.”  
   
“Thank you,” Grace said to Steve, smiling up at him. “You got my Danno back for me.”  
   
“You’re welcome,” Steve said, deciding to accept their gratitude. There seemed to be no point in arguing with them. He knew he’d lose.  
   
“You never had lunch,” A'skelkal said, bustling them to the table. “Sit. Sit. I’ll get your dinner.”  
   
“Thank you,” Steve said with a nod.  
   
“In’kyn and Et’tur have asked to come with us through the Forest,” Danny told Steve when they were sitting at the table, almost no space between them.  
   
“That’s very kind of you,” Steve said with a nod at the two dwarves beaming at them.  
   
“It’ll keep down the nightmares,” In’kyn said. “We’ll cross the Plains too. Help control the terrain.”  
   
“Your alchemy will handle most of it,” Et’tur said, the other dwarves nodding in agreement. “But many dwarves make for light work.”  
   
“Thank you,” Steve agreed. “I didn’t know you had alchemy.”  
   
“We have it. It’s different from yours or Kir’rila’s but it will help in the Plains,” In’kyn said.  
   
Steve nodded, looking over at Danny and Grace again, the love between them nearly visible. Danny caught Steve’s eyes, smiling like he never intended to stop.  
   
The moment was broken when the miners brought out huge mounds of food. Everyone at the table ate and talked and laughed. They were celebrating the reunion of father and daughter. Steve suspected they were also celebrating the fact that Danny had found his Kir’rila’vor but Steve was not going to voice that idea out loud.  
   
When they were sure Steve, Danny, and Grace had had enough to eat, they all went to the warm, comfortable room with the soft chairs and the blazing fire. The miners gave Steve and Danny tankards of what tasted like ale although Steve intentionally did not ask. Grace had a mug of rich hot chocolate. She fell asleep before she finished it, Danny picking her up.  
   
“This one needs to get into bed,” Danny said softly.  
   
“We put a bed in your chamber for her,” Kym’kl said.  
   
“Thank you,” Danny said.    
   
“I’m going to turn in as well,” Steve said, standing next to Danny. “We’ll see you early tomorrow.”  
   
“Sleep well,” Kym’kl said, the other miners adding their wishes for a restful night.  
   
Danny settled Grace in the smaller bed when they were in their chamber, Grace barely stirring as Danny put the warm blanket over her. “Thank you again,” he said to Steve when he had straightened, looking up at Steve.  
   
“I told you that you didn’t owe me anything. Not even thanks,” Steve reminded him with a warm smile, studying Danny carefully and seeing some of the lines of pain back around his eyes. He looked tired but happy. “Should we wait another day to start back to the ocean?” Steve asked.  
   
“No. I’ll be fine. Unless you need the day to rest.”  
   
Steve shook his head, pulling Danny gently over to the bed. “I’m good. Are you going to be able to swim through the portal with one arm?”  
   
“There’s a reason Humans mistake Esri for mermaids,” Danny told him with a laugh.  
   
“All right,” Steve said, helping Danny settle in the bed. “Is the mor-eri you charmed still waiting for us?”  
   
“Oh,” Danny said, his eyes wide as he looked up at Steve. “I completely forgot.”  
   
“He’s there still?” Steve asked with a small frown.  
   
“He promised to stay until we needed him. Damnation.”  
   
“All right,” Steve said as he turned for the door.  
   
“Wait. Where are you going? You’re not going back to edge of Faeryland tonight, are you?” Danny asked.  
   
“No. I’m going to go ask one of the dwarves to go release him.”  
   
Danny shook his head. “They can’t. This is awful. I can’t believe I did that to him.”  
   
“You can’t go to Faeryland. I’m not even sure you’re going to be able to make it back to the ocean the way you’re feeling. If the miners can’t release the mor-eri, I’m going to have to go back to Faeryland and do it myself,” Steve said firmly.  
   
Danny sighed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I would never hold him intentionally.”  
   
“I know that,” Steve said. “I’ll go to Faeryland in the morning. We’ll stay the night here and start for the ocean the next morning.”  
   
“All right,” Danny agreed reluctantly. “I’ll teach you to talk to them. It won’t take you very long to learn.”  
   
“The mor-eri isn’t going to hurt any of the faeries, right?” Steve asked as he took off his clothes and got into bed with Danny.  
   
“No. He can’t cross over without me there. Or you. You’ll find him without too much trouble. Tell him I’m sorry.”  
   
“I will. Can I take him a gift of some sort?” Steve asked.  
   
“You can take him several crystals. They like to put them in their nests.”  
   
“That’s easy enough,” Steve agreed. He lay down next to Danny, turning onto his side to look over at him. “If I hadn’t been ordered to swim through the portal, would I have found you?”  
   
“What do you think?” Danny asked, his eyes crinkled at the corners, an amused expression on his face.  
   
Steve had to smile back, reaching over to kiss Danny lightly. “I think it was inevitable. Because we are koijaw-vor.”  
   
“Exactly. I used to dream about you. After Rachel left me. I never saw your face but I knew who you were.”  
   
Steve nodded at that. One more thing that only made sense now. It never would have before. “Did you know it was me when I surfaced?”  
   
“No. It took me a while. And I sure wasn’t going to tell you. You can still change your mind, you know,” Danny said softly.  
   
Steve shook his head. “I can’t change my mind any more than I can change my eye-color. Unless you want to do that too.”  
   
Danny laughed, running his fingers through Steve’s white hair. “Nope. And you’ll get your tattoos back, I promise.”  
   
“I know,” Steve sighed.    
   
“You tired?”  
   
“Yeah. There are 1800 steps. _1800_.”  
   
“It’s a lot of steps,” Danny agreed. “I’m really sorry you have to climb them again tomorrow.”  
   
“It’s fine,” Steve said, waving it away. “I’ll be back in time for lunch. I’m sure at least one of the miners will go with me.”  
   
“I’m sure they will,” Danny said, shifting restlessly.    
   
“Your arm really hurts, doesn’t it?” Steve asked, watching him.  
   
“A little,” Danny had to admit.    
   
“Okay,” Steve said, leaving the bed and pulling on his robe. That Danny didn’t bother to protest told Steve everything he needed to know about how much pain he was really in. “I’ll be back in just a minute. Do I need to bring Kym’kl?”  
   
“No. Just something to reduce the pain,” Danny requested.  
   
Steve nodded and left the chamber. It was only a few minutes later that he returned with a mug, steam rising from it. “Here you go.”  
   
“Thank you,” Danny said, scooting up the bed with Steve’s help to lean against the headboard.  
   
“Cha'ima and A'serhom are going to Faeryland with me,” Steve said when he was back in the bed.  
   
“They’ll finally get to go shopping,” Danny said with a smile. “You won’t be back until after lunch. How do you feel about dress shops?”  
   
Steve sighed. “I have a little sister. I’m not entirely unfamiliar with the intricacies of dress shopping.”  
   
“You have a sister?” Danny asked in surprise.  
   
“Mary Ann.”  
   
“Is she in Hawaii?” Danny asked.  
   
“She lives in LA. My father sent us to the mainland when our mother died. Which she didn’t. But he thought she did.”  
   
“I’m sorry,” Danny said uselessly.  
   
“It made me who I am,” Steve said with a shrug. “Mary Ann was only 12 when Dad sent us away. She grew up wild. She still is in a lot of ways. But at least she hasn’t gotten arrested in the past year.”  
   
“Something to be said for that,” Danny said. “I take it you aren’t especially close.”  
   
“Not really, no. Mostly I’m bail money to her,” Steve said in regret. “Maybe I’ll bring her across some time. Might give her a perspective.”  
   
“It just might,” Danny said. “She probably feels _different_ , like she doesn’t quite fit in. But can’t figure out why.”  
   
“I think we both did,” Steve agreed. “At least the Navy gave me direction and a purpose. She never got those.”  
   
“’Be all that you can be,’” Danny said, hiding his smile behind his mug.  
   
“You know that’s the Army,” Steve said, trying to scowl at him but not succeeding.  
   
“Ehhh…whatever,” Danny said, waving it off. “So when I move to Hawaii, will Grace and I have a place to live?”  
   
“ _Really_?” Steve asked.  
   
“I don’t want to make any unfounded assumptions,” Danny said.  
   
“Aren’t we getting married here? Why would you have to ask about where you’ll be living?”  
   
“Do you have an apartment?” Danny asked.  
   
“I inherited my father’s house. I have my own stretch of beach right outside my back door.”  
   
“Oh. A land baron,” Danny teased.  
   
“Sure,” Steve said. “You can be my serf.”  
   
“I don’t think so,” Danny laughed. “But I am going to get a private detective’s license and open my own business. You’ll join me?”  
   
“I’ve never thought about it,” Steve said. “I thought I’d retire from the Navy. I have no plan B.”  
   
“Your father’s murder altered your entire future.”  
   
“That’s for sure,” Steve said. “I guess I was supposed to be home when the Admiral called and ordered me to swim through the Portal.”  
   
“Apparently,” Danny agreed, putting his mug on the small table and moving down in the bed.    
   
Steve made sure he was warm and comfortable, kissing him gently before settling beside him, his long arm thrown over Danny’s stomach just below where his right arm was strapped to his body. He barely had his eyes closed before he was sound asleep.  
   
~o0o~  
   
“Yes, Gracie, I’m sure Steve will be back in time for dinner,” Danny said to his daughter when she asked him for possibly the one millionth time when Steve would be back. He’d also explained at least that many times why she couldn’t go to Faeryland with Steve. The very last thing Danny was willing to do was risk losing his daughter to a mor-eri when he’d just gotten her back.  
   
“Why isn’t he back, Danno?” she asked again. “He left right after breakfast.”  
   
“I told you, Monkey. Cha'ima and A'serhom went with him. They wanted to go shopping. Why are you so worried about Steve? He’ll be fine.”  
   
“What if Mom…” She stopped, looking down at the picture she’d been working on. The dwarves had provided her with paint and canvas, giving her something to do while they waited for Steve to come back.  
   
“Rachel isn’t going to do anything to Steve, I promise,” Danny said, kissing her head. “His alchemy has gotten very strong. And he has qac-ll. You think she’s going to cross anyone who can tune the crystals?”  
   
“No,” she agreed, looking a little more relaxed at Danny’s reminder. “And we’re moving to Hawaii to live with him?”  
   
“We are,” Danny said. “He and I are getting married. You’re okay with that, right?”  
   
“Uh huh. Mom said he was a brute but she’s wrong.”  
   
“She is,” Danny said. “Would I have fallen in love with him if I didn’t trust him?”  
   
“No,” Grace said. “I’ll be glad to get back to the Human side of the Portal.”  
   
“Why’s that?” Danny asked, studying her carefully. But she didn’t look upset when she said it so he was able to release his sudden anxiety.  
   
“It’s pretty here. But…I like the Human world better. There’s less…upsetment.”  
   
Danny had to laugh at her description. “The Human world can be pretty dramatic. But in completely different ways.”  
   
“Mom hates it there.”  
   
“I know, Monkey. And I’m sorry about that. You know we can swim back here any time you want to.”  
   
“Uh huh. But I want to live with you. And with Steve,” she said, delicately dipping her brush into the blue paint to color the sky.    
   
“That’s what I want too,” he said, watching her create an amazing picture of the Human world. He didn’t think it was just parental pride that made him think she had some real artistic ability. She stopped painting, tilting her head to one side to listen intently.    
   
“Steve’s back,” she said with a broad smile.  
   
“Then let’s go find him,” Danny said, standing and holding his left hand out to her. She took it, going to the main chamber. Steve hadn’t gotten there yet but it was crowded with dwarves looking forward to his return. The miners chatted happily with Danny and Grace while they all waited.  
   
“Hello,” Steve said with a laugh when he entered the chamber. “We’re back.”  
   
“Steve,” Grace squealed, running over to him and throwing her arms around his waist.  
   
“Hi Grace-Face,” Steve said in amusement, leaning down to kiss her head. “Everything okay?” He was mostly talking to Danny. Grace nodded against his stomach, not loosening her grip.  
   
“She was concerned when you weren’t back for lunch. She thought maybe Rachel had caused trouble,” Danny explained.  
   
“Nope. We released the mor-eri then went dress shopping,” Steve said, shrugging out of the backpack. Grace had eased her hold and he was able to crouch in front of her. “I brought you a gift.”  
   
“You did?” she asked, all wide eyes.  
   
“I hope you like it,” Steve said, pulling out a light blue dress made of sparkling fabric. Her squeal of delight was all he needed to know about whether or not he’d made the right choice. “You like it?”  
   
“It’s beautiful,” she said, holding up to her and twirling around. “Can I try it on? Please can I?”  
   
“Of course,” Danny laughed. “It’s your dress.”  
   
She nodded before running out to their chamber.  
   
“You didn’t need to buy her a dress,” Danny said to Steve with an indulgent smile.  
   
“He didn’t have a lot of choice,” A’serhom said when she came up to them.  
   
“He didn’t have any choice?” Danny asked, looking down at her and back up at Steve.  
   
“And he didn’t buy it,” Cha’ima added with a smile just for Steve.  
   
“You stole it?” Danny asked with an adorably confused expression.  
   
“Of course not,” A’serhom laughed.  
   
“The storekeeper gave it to him,” Cha’ima said. “Insisted he take it.”  
   
“Oh,” Danny said with a smile.  
   
“Yeah. I tried to pay her but she refused,” Steve said with a shrug.  
   
“She wasn’t going to take your crystals,” Cha’ima told Steve.  
   
“It’s the reason I took them,” Steve said, pulling random crystals out of his pockets.    
   
“Did you give some to the mor-eri?” Danny asked.  
   
“He took three of them,” Steve said.  
   
“Then why do you have more than you had when you left?” Kym’kl asked Steve, studying the crystals.  
   
“Some of the faeries gave him more crystals,” Cha’ima said when Steve remained stubbornly silent about the mysteriously appearing crystals.  
   
“The faeries gave them to you,” Danny repeated, looking up at Steve with amused affection.  
   
Steve shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets, refusing to meet Danny’s eyes.  
   
“And what did you do to deserve these crystals, Steven?” Danny asked.  
   
“Nothing,” Steve mumbled.  
   
Danny raised a skeptical eyebrow and looked over at Cha’ima and A’serhom for an explanation.  
   
“When we stopped for lunch, there was practically a parade of faeries who wanted to talk to him, touch him, give him crystals,” A’serhom said with a smile up at Steve.  
   
“Because he returned Dl’elda safely,” Cha’ima said warmly.  
   
“And because he’s made you so happy,” A’serhom said to Danny.  
   
“I see,” Danny laughed. “News travels fast in Esri.”  
   
“Apparently,” Steve said. “Dl’elda and her parents came and had lunch with us,” he said with a smile at the thought of her.  
   
“Good,” Danny said with a nod.  
   
“Not so good since they want him to help organize a faery revolt,” Cha’ima said.  
   
“Not good,” Kym’kl said, shaking his head. Danny was frowning, looking up at Steve.  
   
“What did you say?” Danny asked him.  
   
“I said no,” Steve assured him.    
   
“Good,” Danny said. “Good thing we’re leaving tomorrow.”  
   
“Doubt it will make much of a difference,” Cha’ima said. “They are pretty set on removing Rachel from the throne.”  
   
“That’s on them. We have no part of it.” Danny’s frown turned into a smile when Grace came racing over to them in her sparkly blue dress. Her cheeks were pink with excitement, her fluttering wings lifting her off the floor even as she tried to run across it.  
   
“Isn’t it beautiful, Danno?” she asked in pure happiness. She twirled around so he could see all of her dress, the skirt billowing out as she turned.  
   
“It’s gorgeous,” Danny said with a huge smile. “Did you pick it out?” he asked Steve, his eyes brimming with affection.  
   
“Yes?” Steve said.  
   
“Excellent job,” Danny said, bending enough to kiss Grace’s head. “It’s the most beautiful dress I’ve ever seen. On the most beautiful little girl in either world.”  
   
“Oh Danno,” she giggled, looking up at him and at Steve. “Thank you, Steve.”  
   
“You are very welcome, Grace-Face. I’m just glad you like it.”  
   
“I do,” Grace said happily. “It won’t be ruined when we swim through the portal, will it?”  
   
“We’ll put it in one of our waterproof packs,” Danny assured her. “It will be fine.”  
   
“Good,” she agreed, twirling again so the skirt spun out from around her.  
   
~0~  
   
Danny was _finally_ able to talk Grace into taking off her new dress so she could get into bed. The next day was going to be a long one and they all needed to get some sleep so they’d be ready for the trip back.  
   
Once he actually got her into bed, she fell asleep right away. Danny sat with her, smiling at her until Steve returned with the tea to ease Danny’s pain.  
   
Danny drank it all, settling in the bed when Steve climbed in with him. Only minutes later, they were both sound asleep.  
   
~o0o~  
   
“Thank you again for everything,” Danny said to Kym’kl when they were ready to leave the next morning.  
   
“You owe us nothing, Kir’rila,” Kym’kl assured him. “Alert us when next you swim through. We will meet you at the edge of the Plains to make your journey easier.”  
   
“We will,” Danny agreed. “And you will let me know if you need us to return.”  
   
“You can be certain,” Kym’kl agreed, unlocking the door across the main entrance. “Safe travels, Grace, Kir’rila’vor.”  
   
“Thank you,” Steve agreed with a nod. “Your help will not be forgotten.”  
   
“We will see you soon,” Kym’kl said. He was surrounded by dwarves as they watched Danny, Steve, and Grace start off through the Forest with In’kyn and Et’tur leading the way.  
   
“Happy places?” Danny asked with a smile up at Steve.  
   
“I’m with you and Grace,” Steve responded, making Danny laugh.    
   
“Thank you,” Danny said, holding tight to Grace’s hand. “You aren’t planning to fly away, are you?”  
   
“Nope,” Grace assured him, reaching out for Steve’s hand. “Staying right here.”  
   
“Good,” Steve said with a nod.  
   
The trip back through the Forest was immeasurably easier than it had been the first time. Steve didn’t know if it was his alchemy, Danny’s magic, Grace’s presence, or having the dwarves with them. Whatever the reason, the Forest was brighter, easier to navigate, not anywhere nearly as intimidating.  
   
It took almost no time to reach the edge of the Plains with no blizzards to slow their way. The Plains too seemed to respect their journey, very few rocks threatening to rise up, the terrain remaining mostly quiescent. No mor-eri flew over their heads, Danny not needing to cast his chameleon charm.  
   
“Are the miners preventing the Plains from slowing us?” Steve asked.  
   
“Partially. It’s also you and Grace,” Danny said, charming a rock to settle back down.  
   
“The Plains feel your love and are absorbing it,” Et’tur said over his shoulder.  
   
“That’s…well,” Steve said.  
   
“Don’t you feel it, Steve? The Plains tasting our happiness?” Grace asked him, her hand sweeping the rocks and terrain about them.  
   
Steve considered the question, concentrating on feeling the Plains beneath their feet and its atmosphere enveloping them. It was different from the first time. He didn’t feel the animosity that had prevailed on the trip over. He hoped that the Plains hadn’t been reflecting any of his somewhat negative emotions.  
   
“Did I make the Plains unhappy?” Steve finally asked Danny.  
   
“No, Babe. You didn’t upset it. It’s quieter this time because love calms it,” Danny assured him.  
   
“Good,” Steve said with a nod. They had stopped to have some lunch and some water, the miners producing an enormous amount of food from their relatively small backpacks. One more Esri mystery he wasn’t going to bother trying to understand.  
   
As they were picking up the last bits of their lunch debris, what sounded like horse hooves grew louder and closer. They all looked in the direction of the sound, very soon seeing four cer-urns getting closer and closer. Steve was very happy to see Ale’tin galloping toward them, Sul'ia right next to him. They were accompanied by two shorter cer-urns, clearly intended for the miners to ride.  
   
“Hello,” Danny said to the four cer-urns when they stopped in front of them. “Thank you for coming for us.”  
   
The cer-urns neighed in greeting, Ale’tin nudging Steve in greeting. Steve caressed his muzzle. “I’m happy to see you too.”  
   
Sul’ia nudged Grace lightly, nodding his big head.  
   
“Yes, I’m Danno’s,” Grace laughed, rubbing Sul’ia’s nose. “Will you let me ride with him?” Sul’ia neighed in confirmation, turning his huge eyes to look over at Danny, snuffling at him.  
   
“It was an accident,” Danny assured him. “It’s feeling much better.” Sul’ia neighed in confirmation.    
   
The miners were talking to their smaller cer-urns, In’kyn producing the apple-like fruit Steve had gotten used to seeing. The cer-urn crunched it, eyeing the second one. But it disappeared in the other cer-urn’s mouth before the first one could snatch it.  
   
“They good with giving you a ride?” Danny asked the miners although he was pretty sure about the answer.  
   
“They are,” In’kyn said.    
   
“Good. Are we ready?” Danny asked, looking up at the saddle on Sul’ia.  
   
“We are,” Steve said, standing just beside Sul’ia and cupping his hands. Seeing he had no choice, Danny stepped into Steve’s hands, letting him hoist him into the saddle. When he was settled, Steve hoisted Grace up behind him, making sure she wasn’t going to slide off. The miners were already on their cer-urns so Steve mounted Ale’tin, feeling comfortable and ready to go.  
   
With the help of the cer-urns, it seemed to take no time at all to arrive at Tr’kelel where they were greeted by the residents, just as they had been the first time. Y’iaold and his family were excited that Steve and Danny had returned with Grace, and were almost as excited to greet the miners. They assured them that feeding all five of them would be no problem and there would be plenty of room in the stables for all the cer-urns. The family was delighted to talk with Grace, to hear all about her adventures. She answered all of their questions, much laughter shared.  
   
Shortly after they had finished eating, the travelers headed for bed. Even though the trip had been much easier and far less dramatic, it had still been tiring for them all. Grace was especially feeling the effects, practically falling asleep in her dinner.  
   
~0~  
   
The family woke them when the sun was barely up, feeding them a delicious hearty breakfast. Danny assured the miners that if they wanted to return to the mines, it would be completely safe for them to do so. Even though they hadn’t yet seen the beholders, he was certain they would be shadowing them the rest of the way to the ocean. In’kyn and Et’tur discussed it, In’kyn ready to return to the mines. But Et’tur said they had come this far and he really wanted to visit the ocean while they had the chance. Et’tur prevailed, In’kyn giving in easily enough that they knew his protests were mostly out of form rather than a real refusal to go.  
   
The cer-urns greeted them happily when they entered the stables, Steve helping Danny and Grace onto Sul’ia before he mounted Ale’tin. The miners were settled in their saddles, so after many thanks for the hospitality, they entered the woods, the bright trees greeting them with a soft, cool breeze.    
   
“Are the beholders with us?” Steve asked, looking around but not seeing them.  
   
“Not yet,” Danny said. “They may not journey with us this time. Do you want them to come?”  
   
“No. I was mostly curious,” Steve said. “This trip has been so different.”  
   
“Much easier,” Danny agreed. “Not that it matters. I’d do all again 1000 times if I had to in order to get my Gracie back.”  
   
“Love you too, Danno,” Grace said, hugging Danny from where she sat behind him.  
   
“And I’d be right with you,” Steve said with a smile. “How’s your arm?”  
   
“You know,” Danny said, dismissing the question. What was there to say?  
   
“When are we swimming through the portal?” Grace asked.  
   
“Tomorrow. It will be too late when we home today,” Danny said.  
   
“’Kay,” she agreed, looking over at In’kyn and Et’tur who seemed to be arguing about something. She couldn’t hear their discussion but In’kyn was gesturing to make his point. “What they fighting about?”  
   
“I doubt even they know,” Danny laughed. Steve agreed with his assessment, watching the miners with a smile.  
   
~0~  
   
It seemed like no time at all passed until they arrived at the ocean, the smell and sound greeting them before they could see it. Grace was so excited to be near the water, Danny agreed to allow her to fly to the beach and wait for them there.    
   
“Is that a good idea?” Steve asked as she flew out of sight.  
   
“We’ll be there in three minutes,” Danny said with an indulgent laugh. “Nothing is going to happen to her.”  
   
“You sure?” Steve asked.  
   
“She’s the daughter of the Portal Keeper,” Et’tur reminded Steve. “No harm will come to her.”  
   
“True,” Steve said, visibly relaxing.    
   
“Especially with you protecting her as well,” In’kyn added.  
   
“Are you staying with us tonight?” Danny asked them as they approached the treehouse.  
   
“If it won’t be an inconvenience,” Et’tur said.  
   
“Not at all,” Danny assured them. “I don’t know if there will be anything for us to eat.”  
   
“If they know you are coming home, there will be,” In’kyn said knowingly.  
   
“Do they know we’re coming?” Steve asked. They had stopped the cer-urns, Steve and the miners dismounting. Steve helped Danny down, his arm making dismounting too awkward by himself.  
   
“We’ll find out when we get inside,” Danny said, kicking off his sandals and removing his mmu-fum-omuu pants. He went directly into the water, letting the waves greet him, splashing him head to toe. Grace flew over to him, landing by his side and laughing as an especially large wave tried to knock them both down.  
   
“Careful you two,” Steve called with a laugh. He watched as the miners took off their boots and their heavy work pants, wading into the ocean to stand next to Danny and Grace.  
   
“I wish the mines were closer,” Et’tur said.  
   
“We all do,” In’kyn said in agreement.    
   
Steve was content to watch from the shore. Normally he’d be head deep in the water as well but he thought it was important to give them a little space. Even though he was half Esri, this wasn’t really his world. At least not completely.  
   
The cer-urns seemed to sense his thoughts, nudging him with their noses.  
   
“I’m fine,” he assured them with a smile.    
   
“You homesick?” Danny asked as he waded out of the orange water.  
   
“A little,” Steve admitted. “The ocean is supposed to be blue.”  
   
“It will be tomorrow,” Danny reminded him with a smile. “Let’s go see if we have anything to feed two miners and a faery.”  
   
“Good plan,” Steve agreed, following Danny into the woods and up the rope ladder. He was surprised at how well Danny was able to handle the climb with only one arm. Steve knew there was a time he would have been surprised at the amount of food waiting for them on the table but now he just took it in stride. “How many miners did they think were coming?” he asked with a laugh.  
   
“You never know,” Danny said, going to the room with his bed. He quickly put on a clean mmu-fum-omuu, this one dark green. “You want one?”  
   
Steve shook his head. “The miners kept my clothes clean.”  
   
Danny nodded, going to the edge of the treehouse to look for Grace and the miners. It didn’t take long after he’d called for them to appear on the rope ladder, Grace flying up. “We need to eat,” Danny said.  
   
They settled at the table, the food as delicious as it was plentiful. They all ate as though they had been without which the miners put down to the journey. “Always takes extra food,” In’kyn said to a general agreement.  
   
“Are we getting married tomorrow before we swim through?” Grace asked as she ate more bread.  
   
“We’re planning to,” Danny agreed. “You can wait until afterwards, right?”  
   
“Of course,” Et’tur said. “We may stay an extra day at any rate.”  
   
“You’re welcome to stay here,” Danny said, the miners agreeing to his generous offer.  
   
After they had all they wanted to eat, Grace and the miners decided to return to the ocean for a twilight swim. With a sincere promise to be very careful and watch out for each other, the miners went down the ladder and raced through the woods as Grace flew off.  
   
“What’s wrong, Babe?” Danny asked when it was just him and Steve in the treehouse.  
   
“Nothing,” Steve said, refusing to meet Danny’s eyes.  
   
“Seriously? You think you can pull that on me?” Danny asked, sitting next to him and putting a warm hand on his arm. “We don’t have to get married.”  
   
“No. No, that’s not it,” Steve said, shaking his head.    
   
“What’s on your mind?” Danny coaxed.  
   
“I’m just trying to absorb it,” Steve said. “When I swam through, I was a reserve Navy SEAL. No family except Mary. No idea what I’d be doing with the rest of my life. When I arrive here, I find out not only is there another universe I can visit but I’m only half Human. Then I meet my soulmate and become a step-father.”  
   
Danny nodded solemnly, not trying to convince him that any of his thoughts or emotions were off the mark. “It’s been a lot. In a short amount of time.”  
   
“It has,” Steve said, finally meeting Danny’s eyes, his full of something akin to confusion. “I don’t regret it. I don’t want you to ever think that.”  
   
“I know, Babe,” Danny assured him. “And I need to remind you again – we don’t have to get married here tomorrow. We don’t have to get married once we swim through the Portal. Grace and I will go to New Jersey. We won’t contact you again if that’s what you want.”  
   
“You know it isn’t,” Steve said, reaching out and pulling Danny onto his lap to hold tight. “I want to start our life together. I can’t imagine not having Grace around.”  
   
“You’ve only known her for a day,” Danny pointed out.  
   
“Seems like a lot longer. She’s already flown into my heart.”  
   
“I understand that,” Danny agreed, kissing his head. “We’ll sleep on it tonight. And if you want to get married in the morning, we will. If not, we won’t.”  
   
“I want,” Steve said. “Who performs the ceremonies here?”  
   
“The Beholder Major will preside,” Danny said. “I preside over a lot of weddings when I’m here. I held six before you arrived.”  
   
“You aren’t the only one who can legally do them, are you?”  
   
“No. But there is a legend that a marriage presided over by the Portal Keeper will be long lasting and fruitful.”  
   
“Except the Portal Keeper’s marriage wasn’t long lasting,” Steve pointed out.  
   
“If she’d have _told_ me she was Faery Queen, it would have lasted a lot longer,” Danny said.  
   
“Why did you not know?” Steve asked. “Seems like something the Portal Keeper would know.”  
   
“Their monarchy is an elected one,” Danny said. “Strange, I know. But she didn’t mention it. And faeries pretty much stay in the clouds.”  
   
“Ah,” Steve said. “Well. This marriage will be long lasting. But not fruitful as far as kids are concerned.”  
   
“Unless we adopt,” Danny said. “But we aren’t going there right now. Don’t add it to the list of things you can’t stop thinking about.”  
   
“I won’t,” Steve promised. “Grace and the miners need to come back. It’s almost dark.”  
   
“Go and get them,” Danny laughed. “I’ll pile up some blankets for the miners. Grace likes sleeping in the hammock.”  
   
“Good plan,” Steve agreed. He stood Danny up then went down the ladder to cross over to the beach. The three strays were sitting in the sand, watching the sun laze its way down past the horizon. “Time to come in,” Steve said, looking down at them with a smile.  
   
“I’m hungry,” Grace announced.  
   
“You just ate,” Steve laughed.  
   
Grace shrugged, reaching out for his hand. “I’m a growing girl.”  
   
“Can’t argue with that,” Steve said. “You coming?”  
   
“We are,” In'kyn said. They both stood to brush the sand off before following Steve and Grace back into the woods. Grace flew up to the treehouse as Steve and the miners climbed up the ladder.    
   
Danny gave Grace some fruit, the miners deciding they could do with some as well. There was much laughter as the fruit disappeared, the happy voices winding down as the night deepened.  
   
“Go get in the hammock,” Danny said to Grace, kissing her head.  
   
She nodded but didn’t move from where she was sitting.    
   
“Come on, sleepy head,” Steve said, picking her up to carry her over to the hammock. She wound her arms around his neck, snuggling her head beneath his chin. He soaked in her warmth, releasing some of the tension he didn’t know he was holding.    
   
He lay her gently in the hammock, wrapping her in the blankets Danny had left there. Making sure she was warm and asleep, Steve went into the room with the big bed. Danny was gazing into the cupboard, his head tilted to one side.    
   
“What cha’doing?” Steve asked as he approached.  
   
“Deciding,” Danny said, glancing over his shoulder at Steve.    
   
“Deciding what?” Steve asked, standing beside him, their shoulders bumping.  
   
“You know,” Danny said.  
   
“I don’t know,” Steve said, turning Danny enough to kiss him on the mouth. “Grace is asleep. The miners are on the next level up. We could….”  
   
“Are you trying to seduce me, sailor?” Danny asked, smiling up at him.  
   
“What do you think?” Steve said, kissing him again. “Will anyone interrupt us?”  
   
“No,” Danny said. “But we don’t have a door. I’d rather wait until we had one to hide behind.”  
   
“All right,” Steve agreed reluctantly. “Come to bed at least. I’ll kiss you and give you a taste of what’s to come.”  
   
“Mmm…sounds perfect,” Danny said, following Steve toward the bed. “Take off your clothes.”  
   
“You certainly are pushy,” Steve said untying Danny’s mmu-fum-omuu.  
   
“Can be,” Danny said, working on Steve’s buttons and zipper. “Take off those ridiculous boots.”  
   
“They weren’t ridiculous when we were in the Plains.”  
   
“Or during the blizzard,” Danny laughed.    
   
“Thanks for reminding me,” Steve said with a scowl.  
   
“Oh. Stop,” Danny said, raising up on his toes to kiss Steve.    
   
“Right,” Steve said, taking off the rest of his clothes and getting under the covers. Danny very soon joined him, pressing up against him. “I feel like I need to tell you…I… uhm… I’m in love with you.”  
   
“Okay,” Danny said.  
   
“That’s it?” Steve asked with a frown.  
   
Danny laughed, reaching over to kiss him. “I know you do. Because I love you too.”  
   
“Good. That’s good,” Steve said with a sigh. “So when I was taking Grace to the hammock, I was thinking….”  
   
“Yeah?” Danny said.  
   
“She’s just so perfect,” Steve said. “And…”  
   
“Yeah,” Danny said. “We’ll keep her safe and keep her on our side of the Portal. You have my promise.”  
   
Steve nodded, sighing. “Good. Now I can’t imagine not having her.”  
   
“I know what you mean,” Danny assured him. “Now go to sleep.”  
   
“Right,” Steve agreed with a kiss. He closed his eyes, moving even closer to Danny. “Make sure you sleep too.”  
   
“I will. Stand down Super SEAL,” Danny said, his eyes closed.  
   
~o0o~  
   
“Wake up, sleeping beauties,” Grace’s voice said the next morning. Steve cracked open his eyes, looking over at Grace. She was wearing her sparkly blue dress and high spots of color on her cheeks. “Wake up wake up. We’re getting married. Come on.”  
   
Steve sat up, watching Danny also sit. “Let’s go get married,” Steve said, Danny laughing.  
   
“Let’s go,” Danny said. “Look at you in your dress.”  
   
“It’s a good dress for a wedding, isn’t it?” Grace said, twirling around.  
   
‘It’s perfect, Monkey,” Danny said. “Go get the miners. We need to put on some clothes.”  
   
“Okay. Can I come right back?”  
   
“Yes, you can come right back,” Danny promised, watching her flutter out. “I guess she’s a little excited.”  
   
“Little bit,” Steve laughed. “What are we wearing?”  
   
“Whatever,” Danny said, waving it off. “Hardly matters. Put on your ridiculous boots and cargo pants.”  
   
“Right,” Steve said, not at all surprised to pick them up and find his clothes freshly washed and folded, back right where he had left them. “Who does this?”  
   
“You don’t need to know, Babe.”  
   
“Will they be washed and folded at home?”  
   
“By you,” Danny laughed.    
   
“Right,” Steve said.    
   
“Come on. Our little girl is waiting to marry us.”  
   
“Roger that,” Steve said, lacing up his boots and standing. He held his hand out to Danny who automatically took it, going over to the ladder. They climbed down, the miners and Grace waiting at the bottom.    
   
“Come on,” Grace said, fluttering a foot over the ground. “Come on.”  
   
“We’re coming, Grace Face,” Steve said, laughing. He took her hand, Grace’s right firmly in Danny’s left. “Where are we going?”  
   
“Beach,” Danny said.    
   
Steve went with them toward the beach, stopping before they got to the sand. Danny and Grace kept going, boomeranging when Steve stopped.    
   
“What?” Danny asked, looking up at Steve.  
   
“Who are all these people?” Steve asked, looking over at the hundreds of people filing up the beach.  
   
“They’re here for our wedding,” Grace chirped, fluttering off the ground.  
   
“Oh. Well,” Steve said, looking at Danny and back to the crowd. “I guess that makes sense.”  
   
“Of course it does,” Danny said. “Come on. They are waiting.”  
   
“Roger that,” Steve said, going with Danny and Grace the rest of the way to the beach. The crowd moved aside as they approached, allowing them to advance toward the flower arch to their left. Under it stood a very tall Esri with long white hair. Steve was fairly certain the Esri was a woman but he was never certain with the Beholders.  
   
“Welcome,” she said when they stood beneath the arch. “You are ready?”  
   
“I am,” Danny said, looking over at Steve.  
   
“I am very ready,” Steve said. “Grace-face?”  
   
“Ready. Ready,” Grace said happily. “Isn’t my dress pretty?”  
   
“It’s beautiful,” the Beholder said, looking down at her. “Your father got it for you?”  
   
“Uh huh. He got it in Faeryland,” Grace said.  
   
“It’s perfect,” the Beholder said with a smile. “Go ahead,” she said to Steve and Danny with a nod.  
   
“Go ahead?” Steve repeated, looking over at Danny.  
   
“She’ll preside but we’ll declare our intentions.”  
   
Okay,” Steve said in some confusion. Well. Why should his Esri wedding be less confusing than anything else he’d experienced since he’d arrived?  
   
“I am marrying Steve McGarrett because he is everything I need, everything I want. He brings with him half of my soul. I am now complete because he has found me.”  
   
“Lovely,” the Beholder said. “Kir’rila’vor.”  
   
“Marrying Danny is as natural as the rising sun and the ocean washing ashore. I didn’t know I was missing him until I found him. Marrying Grace fulfills our circle and makes us _ohana_. I have been without one for far too long. My loneliness has been replaced by love.”  
   
“Perfect,” the Beholder said in approval. “Grace.”  
   
“I want Danno to be happy. Steve makes him happy. Steve makes me happy too. We’re a family. That’s why we’re gettin’ married.”  
   
“Yes it is,” the Beholder confirmed. “Have you any truths you must share?”  
   
“I do not,” Danny said.  
   
“I don’t,” Steve said, shaking his head.  
   
“Grace?” the Beholder asked.    
   
“I…uhm…” She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, staring down at the sand between her feet.  
   
“What is it, Monkey?” Danny asked gently, kneeling before her.  
   
“I… it’s… it’s not that I don’t want….”    
   
Steve thought his heart might stop when Grace started to cry silently. “What, Grace-face? You can tell us,” he said quietly.  
   
“I… don’t want… Mommytobemadatme,” Grace finally admitted.  
   
“Mommy’s not mad at you,” Danny assured her. “She understands that you want to live on the other side of the Portal most of the time. And I’ve promised we can swim through whenever you want. You believe that, don’t you?”  
   
“Uh huh,” Grace said. “She cried when I left.”  
   
“I know, love. She loves you very much. Like I do. We aren’t subtracting Mommy out of our family. We’re bringing Steve in.”  
   
“Mommy’s not mad at me?” Grace said.  
   
“Of course not. She wants you to be happy. She knows living with me and Steve will make you happy. Okay?” Danny asked.  
   
“Okay,” Grace said with a nod. “Okay?” she asked Steve who nodded.    
   
“Of course, Grace-face. We’ll swim through whenever you want,” he promised, kissing her on the cheek. “Will you marry me?”  
   
“I will,” she agreed, her former unhappiness evaporating.  
   
“These decisions can be difficult,” the Beholder said in understanding. “Kir’rila and Kir’rila’vor only want happiness for you.”  
   
“I love them,” Grace confirmed, smiling tentatively up at her.  
   
“I can see that you do. Your happiness feeds mine. It gives happiness to us all,” the Beholder said, indicating the Esri crowded on the beach. “Your marriage will be a long and happy one.”  
   
Steve and Danny smiled at each other before meeting over Grace’s head for a kiss. They knelt in unison, kissing her cheeks and making her giggle.    
   
“Will you join us for the celebration?” the Beholder asked, beaming at them.  
   
“For a little while,” Danny said. “We need to swim back.”  
   
“Of course,” the Beholder agreed, leading them through the crowd to the table groaning under the weight of the food. In’kyn and Et’tur were just behind them, telling any who would listen about how Steve defeated the Faery Queen. If their story wasn’t a completely accurate retelling of the events, no one was going to complain.  
   
Steve, Danny, and Grace accepted the congratulations and the good wishes for a long and happy life until Steve was sure his face was going to break. He could see Danny beginning to wilt as well. Grace was in Steve’s arms, nodding at everyone who spoke to them but long since gave up trying to respond.  
   
“We need to go,” Steve whispered to Danny when there was a break in the parade.  
   
“Yeah we do,” Danny agreed. “Come on.”  
   
Steve nodded, following him into the woods and directly to the treehouse. They climbed up as Grace flew to the dining room. The silence was a relief, the open space allowing them to finally breathe.  
   
“All right, Monkey. Go change into your swimsuit. Steve, you can’t swim over in your boots,” Danny said, directly traffic. “In’kyn and Et’tur, you’re rowing us out?”  
   
“We are,” Et’tur confirmed.    
   
“I need my wetsuit,” Steve said, looking for it.  
   
“Oh,” Danny said. “About that.”  
   
“What?” Steve asked, frowning over at him in suspicion.  
   
“Yeah. You’ll have to swim without it. You’ll be fine.”  
   
“But where is it?” Steve asked, his arms crossed over his chest.  
   
“Never mind. Just take off your boots. You’re going to swim in your pants, right?”  
   
“Sure,” Steve said with a sigh. He stripped out of his shirt and boots, stuffing them into a pack Danny gave him. He also put Grace’s dress into it when she came out from behind the curtain wearing a one piece pink and white polka-dot swimsuit.  
   
“We’re ready then,” Danny said in satisfaction. He led them back down to the ground and to the small boat. Steve waited until everyone else was piled in, pushing it into the water before clambering in himself. In’kyn had one oar, Et’tur the other as they rowed the boat into the deeper water.    
   
It didn’t take long for them to pull their oars up, waiting patiently.  
   
“Thank you,” Danny said as he stood.  
   
“Thank you, Kir’rila,” Et’tur said, smiling up at him. “Safe journey.”  
   
Danny nodded and dove cleanly into the water. Grace followed him, Steve thanking the dwarves for all their help before he too dove into the ocean.  
   
Danny and Grace were already several feet underwater. Danny’s legs seemed to have merged into a flipper he used to propel himself forward. Grace’s wings had disappeared and she lay on top of Danny’s back as he swam straight down. Steve followed, discovering that it wasn’t necessary for him to breathe beneath the water. There were definitely advantages to being half Esri.  
   
It wasn’t long at all before they came to the Portal, swimming through one at the time. Danny motioned Steve to surface first, Steve swimming up toward the boat he could see above them. When he surfaced, he found the same boat that had brought him out to the portal, the same sailor getting ready to leave. A glance at his shoulders confirmed that his tattoos were back in place, just like Danny had promised. He assumed his hair was black again but that truth would have to wait a little longer.  
   
“Hey,” Steve called, the sailor cutting the engine to look over the side of the boat at him.  
   
“Sir?”  
   
“I’m back,” Steve said, treading water.  
   
“You just splashed in,” the sailor said in utter confusion.  
   
“I’m sure I did,” Steve said. “But I completed my mission.”  
   
“How is that possible, sir? You just left.”  
   
“It’s too complicated to explain,” Steve said, turning in the water to watch Danny and Grace surface. “We need a ride back to the dock.”  
   
“Who are they?” the sailor asked, looking at Danny and Grace.  
   
“The ones who ensured I fulfilled my mission,” Steve said, climbing up into the boat. He held a hand out to Grace and lifted her easily. He also helped Danny come aboard, making sure his arm was not sore from his swim. Steve got a towel out of his pack for Grace, wrapping her in it and kissing her head. He pulled on his polo after drying off some of the moisture from their swim. He gave Danny a towel as well, helping him dry his hair as much as possible.  
   
“I’m fine, Babe,” Danny said, sitting down.    
   
“Sir?” the sailor said, frowning again at Steve.  
   
“I know that it’s very confusing. But I did what I was sent to do. I need to return to the dock to report to the Admiral.”  
   
“Aye sir,” the sailor finally agreed, setting the boat into motion.  
   
Steve winked at Grace who was looking around, absorbing all the familiar sights of the Human side of the portal. “You sealed it, right?”  
   
“I did,” Danny agreed. “We’re the only ones who can swim through to Esri.”  
   
“Can they swim through to us?” Steve asked.  
   
“If they know the combination. I changed it so Rachel can’t cross over. Kym’kl can but that’s all that I’m sure of.”  
   
Steve nodded because it made sense. Surprisingly.    
   
The disembarked when they reached the dock, the sailor still looking at them in utter confusion. Steve didn’t bother to try and explain. How could he possibly make sense of it to anyone who hadn’t been there?  
   
He led Grace and Danny to the Admiral’s office, his assistant alerting the Admiral to their arrival. He looked completely confused since Steve had only just left the office.  
   
“Commander?” the Admiral said when he came to the outer office, his assistant following him.  
   
“If we may come in, sir,” Steve said, nodding toward the Admiral’s office.  
   
“We?” Admiral Aikman repeated with a frown for Danny and Grace. And possibly Steve since to his mind, Steve had disobeyed a direct order.  
   
“We’ll explain everything, sir,” Steve promised. The Admiral finally nodded, turning to lead them into his office to close the door.  
   
“Who are these civilians and why did you fail to complete your mission?” Admiral Aikman demanded.  
   
“I did not fail in my mission, sir,” Steve said. “This is Danny Williams. He is the Portal Keeper. And this is his…our daughter Grace.”  
   
“ _Our_ daughter,” the Admiral repeated, looking down at her. “You don’t have children.”  
   
“I didn’t. But I do now. I was in Esri for a week, sir. Then Danny, Grace and I swam through the portal at which time Danny sealed it,” Steve explained.  
   
“You left my office less than 30 minutes ago.”  
   
“I know, sir,” Steve said. “Time is different in Esri. The SEAL who disappeared through the portal never arrived. He’s still here.”  
   
“That’s not possible, Commander. We have a tape of him being sucked through,” the Admiral said with a stern frown.  
   
“If I may, sir,” Danny said, taking a step closer. The Admiral frowned at him which did not deter him at all. “Might we watch the tape again?”  
   
“To what ends?”  
   
“You’ll see that he does not swim through,” Danny said.  
   
Admiral Aikman frowned even more but used the remote to start the recording. Just like before, the six SEALs with scuba masks and tanks were swimming in the clear blue water. As they swam away from the camera, they came closer to the black rocks of the Pu’u Keka’a reef. One of the SEALs stopped and motioned to the others to back away. That SEAL reached out and touched the black coral, snatching back his hand and shooing the other men further away. The SEAL by the coral lowered himself and peered at the coral where he had put his hand. He seemed to considered it before turning toward the camera and motioning them all to follow him. They swam to the surface, all six SEALs returning to the boat.  
   
“Well,” the Admiral said, glancing over at Danny and Steve. “I apologize.”  
   
“There is no need,” Steve said. “It takes some getting used to.”  
   
“Thank you for accomplishing the mission,” the Admiral said, extending his hand to shake Steve’s.  
   
“I appreciate it, sir. Danny actually sealed it,” Steve said, nodding over to Danny.  
   
“It’s my job,” Danny said with a smile that included the Admiral, Steve, Grace, and possibly all Humans on this side of the portal.  
   
~o0o~  
   
Six months after they had returned to the Human side of the portal, Danny was trying to convince Steve to swim through with him and Grace.  
   
“Because Grace wants to see Rachel. We did promise,” Danny reminded him, reaching over to kiss Steve. Unfair tactics, sure. But whatever it takes.  
   
“We have five active cases, Danno,” Steve reminded him. “We can’t expect Chin to handle them by himself. What would that do to our PI reputation?”  
   
“And you know we’ll be back right after we leave,” Danny said. He propped his head on his hand to study Steve. “What’s the real deal, Babe? Why don’t you want to come with us?”  
   
“I keep dreaming that I didn’t get you out of the crevice and the rocks crushed you,” Steve finally admitted. “I… what if…?” He stopped when Danny put a finger over his lips.  
   
“Your alchemy is strong enough to stop it. Plus the miners will meet us at the ocean. And Grace will be with us. The Plains will respect her presence just like when we were coming home.”  
   
Steve sighed, scooting closer to Danny’s warm, bare body. “Maybe you can convince me.”  
   
“Oh. I need to bribe you with sex,” Danny said, reaching out to touch Steve’s familiar body.  
   
“It’s a win-win,” Steve pointed out with a smile.  
   
   
 _And they lived happily ever after…_

 _  
_The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, in case anyone is wondering, I am still working on BPBB. Challenges have taken over at the moment but there will be updates, I promise.


End file.
